


till the heavens burst

by loudippedincaramel



Series: Always [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Boxing, Discussion of Death, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Hints of Niam, M/M, Mentions of Past Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teeth play, Vampire Liam, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, Voyeurism, jabs at twilight, jokes of murder, mentioned Homophobia, mentions of past violence, non graphic descriptions of injuries, slight size kink, slightly graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What about you then?  How old are you?"<br/>"Nineteen." Harry gives him his flatest look he can manage, holding out until Louis' lips twitch with a smile and he starts snickering. "Oh, alright, I see you're not into <i>that</i> cliché."<br/>Harry finally smiles, happy he's going to get what he wants.</p><p>Harry meets a pretty boy while hiding out in a tree. He's pretty sure the boy is a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wreckedboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedboyfriends/gifts).



> Well, hello! I've been working on this (very sporadically) for over a year. (honestly, I'm ashamed of myself). 
> 
> So, Cheyenne! Here's that work I promised you forever ago! Unfortunately, I _still_ haven't finished it so I decided to go ahead and post it now, in chapters, hoping it'll give me the motivation to kick myself out of block/laziness and finish!
> 
> In this verse, humans already know about vampires. They're not very common but they are taught about in schools and accepted as a thing that exists, though most humans have a very not nice perspective of them.
> 
> Title from Bon Jovi's Always.
> 
> I think that's it! So, enjoy! I'll add tags as I add chapters (bc let's be real, that's a small amount of tags for me).

It was a mistake. One stupid, _tiny_ mistake.

So maybe Harry had come to terms with the fact that he was into boys. That didn’t mean he was going to _tell anyone_ about it, let alone _do_ anything. Alcohol is definitely the devil in liquid form.

It’s because of the alcohol that Harry is now hiding away in a tree. Well, maybe that’s not entirely true. He could have gone home but there’s no way in hell he has the guts to face his mum looking the way he does. So, instead, he told her he was going to stay the night at a friend’s (even though, technically he doesn’t have any) and decided to stay up in a tree on the outskirts of the park. Probably not his best decision.

He brings a hand up to trace the swollen skin under his eye, wincing at the tenderness. So, maybe no more parties. Especially ones with alcohol and fit footballers who apparently forget they’re straight when they’ve been drinking.

“I’m such a fucking idiot,” he mumbles, knocking his head back into the tree a few times for good measure.

“Well, what’d you say that for?” a voice calls up from below. Harry startles and holds his breath. There’s no way that voice is talking to him. He’s hidden completely from view, situated just right, so that the last few leaves on the trees shield him.

“Hello!” The voice calls, getting impatient. “I asked you a question!”

Weird.

Maybe he’s starting to hallucinate. There’s no way someone would be talking to him. Especially not someone as young as this person. They sound right about his age, maybe a little older. Maybe they’re new, haven’t heard what a freak he is.

“Just go away already.” He quietly urges the voice. The quicker they move along, the quicker he can go back to feeling sorry for himself. The voice scoffs at him.

“Now you’re just being rude.”

Harry blinks, then blinks again. This is one persistent hallucination. That’s definitely it. He knows for sure he didn’t speak loud enough for anyone to _actually_ hear.

“Mind if I come up?”

_Ha_ , as _if_ his imagination would actually listen if he said ‘no’. Besides, he’s a bit interested to see what sort of person belongs to a voice like that.

“Yeah, sure. C’mon up.” There’s a bit of rustling and before Harry’s aware of it, another body in front of him.

He starts to comment on how quickly and smoothly they got up the tree (he’s definitely not jealous) when he gets stuck on blue. Just. Really _really_ pretty blue.

“You going to say something or just stare at me?” He muses, looking up at him with those same bright blue eyes. “Surely you can’t actually be _that_ rude. You’re too cute to not have manners.”

Harry closes his mouth from where it’d been hanging open and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “Sorry. ‘M Harry.” How exactly does one go about greeting hallucinations? Does he shake his hand? Hug him? Poke him to see if he’s real?

“Harry? Nice name. Solid, good. Short and to the point.”

“Uh, what?” Harry is starting to feel that this might be one of his weirdest nights ever.

“Oh, sorry!” He scratches the back of his neck, pressing a sheepish smile into his shoulder. He has really nice biceps. Firm looking. “Here I go harping on about your manners and I’m being rude. I’m Louis.” He leans forward to hug Harry, startling him so much he nearly loses his balance.

“Uh, hi.”

Brilliant. He sounds like a total fucking knob. A rude knob at that. His mother would be so disappointed in him right now.

“So what are you doing up here?” Louis asks, swinging his legs back and forth on either side of the branch and leaning back on his hands without so much of a glance backwards. “Huh? You hiding or something?”

“Something like that,” Harry mumbles, shifting around on the limb to try and mirror Louis’ position. His foot catches wrong on some bark and he flails around trying to catch his balance. He pouts up at Louis, carefully rearranging so he’s (successfully) straddling the branch.

Louis wipes dramatically at his eyes, brushing away a few fake tears, stifling more giggles. “Why on _earth_ would you choose to hide up here when you’ve nearly fallen twice in just as many minutes?”

“I wasn’t moving before!” Harry’s heart does a little swoop when he realizes this boy is genuinely teasing him, not being mean like all the others. “And anyway, nobody can see me up here.”

Louis nods, a thoughtful frown on his face as he studies Harry. “I suppose _that_ , “ he makes a sweeping gesture at Harry’s general face area, “is why you don’t want anyone seeing you?”

Great. Harry had actually managed to forget about the state of his face in light of his visitor. “Yeah. Sorry, I didn’t think about it when I said you could come up.”

“Hey. Hey, _no_. It’s okay. Let me see.” He scoots closer on the branch, reaching out to take Harry’s face in his hands. “I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” Harry nods as Louis continues to inspect his face, probably trying to take in as much as possible.

His eyes are a bright, bright blue that are damn near impossible to look away from. His hands are soft and gentle, carefully tracing over all his wounds. His fingers smooth over the swelling of his eye, trace the scrape above his eyebrow, tug just a little on his busted bottom lip.

"What happened to you?"

"I--" There's a lie on  the tip of his tongue, albeit a pretty poor one, but then he sees the way Louis' chewing on his bottom lip, forehead creased in worry and it dies. He's not quite sure why he feels like he can tell Louis (maybe he's not convinced Louis is real yet) but he does, so. "I got the shit beat out of me today after school."

"Why?" Louis whines, like the thought physically hurts him.  "Why would someone want to hurt a face as cute as yours?"

Harry blushes; that makes two times Louis has called him cute. Maybe he's always just this affectionate? There's no way Harry would ever be brave enough to call a stranger cute. "They're mad at me."

Louis huffs. "I kinda figured that,  Haz."

Haz? Okay, so maybe he _is_ that affectionate.

"They think there's something wrong with me. Trying to set me straight, I guess." He lets out a tiny chuckle at his choice of words, then his eyes widen and his heart starts racing when he realizes what he said.

Oh god,  Louis didn't _know,_ and Harry just basically told him and _oh god, what is Louis going to think of him now?_

"I don't really see how that's funny. What could possibly be so wrong with you that they'd have to 'set you straight'?"  
Well, here goes nothing. "I'm not,  for one, and they sort of think I need to be."

Louis blinks at him, confused, and then all of a sudden he's laughing.  Wonderful.  Harry's just told him his secret. He’s the first person he's actually told,  and he's laughing at him. Irritated as he is, Harry can't help but notice how pretty Louis is when he's laughing.

“Sorry, Haz. That really isn’t funny, it’s just.” He giggles a little more, trying to control himself. “I got why you laughed now. It _is_ sort of funny the way you said it.”

“You’re a dick,” Harry mumbles, moving so he can try and get out of the tree without falling. On second thought, maybe falling wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

“Hey, no! Don’t go, okay? I’m sorry for laughing.” Louis reaches out to grab him. It’s not much, just a hand around his wrist, not even applying any pressure, but still. It’s the most contact someone he’s had with someone after finding out. “It’s not funny.”

“No, it’s not.” Harry agrees as he straightens out on the branch.

“It’s really not. I’m sorry, okay?” He doesn't _seem_ like he's lying.

Harry nods slowly, barely believing his luck that this person he just met is really okay with that. “Yeah, okay. Are you really okay with that? Like, you’re not going to hit me later, are you?”

“Of course not!” Louis practically yells. He notices the way Harry flinches at the raised tone and the change is almost immediate. His face smooths out and his eyes go all soft. A little smile tugs at his lips as he speaks again, much softer now, more gentle. “Of course I’m not going to hit you over that. You are who you are; who cares if you’re not straight? I may be many things, young Hazza, but I am not a hypocrite.” He flashes a grin, eyes locking on Harry’s cheeks where the blood has rushed, heat nearly burning.

“I’m not that young,” he mumbles, stuck on the way Louis’ eyes are crinkled with his smile. _Wait, hypocrite?_ “Wait. You-. You’re _not_ straight?” Harry stammers.

Louis’ eyes nearly disappear at the deepness of his smile. “Nope! Haven’t been in, well, a _long_ time.”  
He scoots forward on the branch, locking their ankles together so they stop swinging.

“And that’s okay. Don’t let a bunch of idiot school kids tell you different.” His grin widens and it shows all his perfectly formed and fucking _pointy_ teeth.

Christ, Louis is pretty. Harry sort of just wishes he could keep him. Like, as a friend. Or more,  whatever.

“You’re not that much older, you know.” Louis laughs at him and starts swinging their ankles again.

“Whatever you say, Haz.”

They sit there in silence just enjoying each others company and the quiet night, nothing but the sounds of their breathing, the wind, and the occasional passerby. It’s a little strange; Harry hasn’t felt this comfortable just being with someone since Zayn. Harry sighs as he thinks about it. Honestly, he misses Zayn so much sometimes.

“Something wrong over there, Haz?” Harry jerks out of his thinking, not expecting the sudden disturbance.

“Just thinking."

“You wanna talk about it?” Harry doesn’t really see why he shouldn’t. After all, Louis still stayed when Harry was sure he’d go running, so why not? Maybe Louis could be his new Zayn.

“Just. I haven’t felt this comfortable around someone in years.” He sneaks a glance over at Louis, checking to make sure what he said wasn’t too weird. They did just meet after all. Louis looks a little sad, maybe, but not uncomfortable, so Harry continues. “I mean, I’ve had a few friends here and there but I’ve not really connected with anyone since Zayn moved.”

“Zayn?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighs. “He was my best friend; we grew up together. But his dad got a really great job offer a few years ago and he had to move out to the US. We Skype every now and again but it’s really not the same.” His eyes are wet from just how much he misses his friend sometimes and before he can wipe it away or make an excuse, there are arms around him, followed by a firm body, and Harry just lets go.

He’s not proud of it and it’s nothing major but he’s sniffling and tears are tracking down his face to stain Louis’ shirt. It’s just. It’s been so long since he’s been held like this and it’s so wonderful. He feels safe.

“Sorry.” Harry mumbles into Louis’ warm chest, his voice breaking and his lips getting caught on Louis' shirt.

“No, love, it’s okay. You miss your friend, and that’s fine.” Louis’ hand comes up to play with his hair, alternating between tugging at his curls and scratching his head. Harry leans into the touch, letting his arms settle on Louis’ waist. “I’m just sorry I’m not him.”

Harry groans and nuzzles further up to Louis’ neck, settling in and squeezing his waist. “You’re fine. This is nice.”

“It really is,” Louis says, not missing a beat. It is, really. Zayn was an amazing cuddler, sure, but Harry doesn’t think anything could beat the way he fits so nicely into Louis. “When do you need to get home, Haz? Surely your mum must be missing you by now.”

_Great._ Harry had nearly forgotten about his mum, too comfortable and content to stay right here. “I, uh, told her I was staying at a friend’s?”

“Well, do you want me to walk with you there?” Harry hides his face against Louis’ shoulder, squeezing him one last time before letting go and sitting back.

“I lied?” Harry finally admits. "Like, I don’t actually have any friends.”

“So you were, what? Going to sleep in the tree and hope you didn’t fall out?” Louis sounds skeptical, almost like he doesn’t believe him. Which, to be fair, Harry did nearly fall a couple of times in the first few minutes of knowing him, so maybe it’s not entirely unwarranted.

“I didn’t really think it through. It was either that or go sleep under the slide at the park.”

“Nope, not an option! C’mon, Haz!” In a move that takes Harry quite by surprise, Louis swings his leg over the branch and pushes off, landing neatly on his feet. He stands up and wipes his hands off on his pants, turning around and grinning up at Harry.

“C’mon!”

“Okay! Jeez! Hold on!” He reaches up and snags his bag off the branch above, shrugging it on and carefully maneuvering down the trunk. Not everyone can be as graceful and smooth as Louis whatever-the-hell-his-last-name-is.

If Harry tried that, he’d probably die. Well, maybe not since it’s not actually that high, but still. He doesn’t feel like risking it. As soon as he’s (safely) on the ground, Louis throws an arm around his shoulders and begins to steer him in the same general direction as his house.

“This okay?” Louis asks when he feels Harry tense under him.

“Yeah, yeah. Just, where are we going?” He’s pretty sure Louis isn’t leading him home because _how would he even know where Harry lives when they just met?_ But still.

“Hey, calm down,” he hears Louis say reassuringly. “I was just going to take you to my place. Saves you from sleeping outside and saves me from listening to my mates bicker. Hopefully they’ll stop altogether with you there. Sorry, should’ve asked. That alright?”

Louis chews on his bottom lip, sneaking glances at Harry even as they continue walking. Does he honestly think Harry will say no? Really? Sure he probably shouldn’t go home with a stranger, but Louis has been so nice to him. Even if Louis does turn out to be a murderer at least he’ll die happy. Or something.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” He lets a few minutes pass in silence before his curiosity gets the best of him. “Will your friends mind, though? Like, you said they were fighting, and I don’t want to be a bother.”

They pass by the start of Harry’s street, opting to turn right at the next one. __

Okay _, breathe_.

Louis said they were going to his house. Which is, apparently, close enough to Harry’s to give him a heart attack.

“Nah, it’ll be fine.”

What?

Right, talking. He can do this.

“We just spend too much time together, so occasionally those two will go at each other’s throats.” Louis chuckles to himself, shaking his head and swiping his hair out of his eyes.

Tiny. Louis’ hands are tiny. Not _much_ smaller than Harry’s, to be honest, but it’s definitely noticeable. “This time I think Niall got bored and completely rearranged Liam’s bookshelves, movies and comics. Li’s a bit of a perfectionist, had them all alphabetized by category and Niall put them in order worst to best by letter. Or something. Honestly, I don’t know. I just know Niall’s been picking on Li nonstop for the last few weeks.”

They start to slow, feet nearly dragging at the slow pace.

“I left after like ten minutes. Think Li was threatening to have Niall redo it right by himself under threat of, well, I’m not sure. Here we are!”

Before Harry can ask if it’s alright again, Louis throws open the door, yelling out, “Lads! I’m home!”

Something shatters, followed by a “God damn it, Niall!” and a thump. Louis rolls his eyes and walks into the living room, Harry following close behind. “I brought company.”

Harry peeks around him, immediately taking a step back and gasping.

There are two boys on the floor next to the broken remains of a vase. The boy on top is quite buff with short brown hair, pinning down a smaller blond boy. Said brunette looks ready to kill, quite literally, snarling with _really_ sharp teeth that look like fangs. The blonde has a similar look, more defensive though, with his lips pulled back in a hiss. They both turn to Louis and Harry, heads tilting and fangs withdrawing in confusion.

“Really, lads?” Louis whines. “That vase was expensive. Also, you scared Harry. Apologize and then clean this shit up!”

Both of them scramble up and move over to Harry in the blink of an eye. _Clearly,_ Harry must be hallucinating. He has to be, Louis obviously doesn’t find anything odd about it.

“Hi, Harry!” The boy with brown hair grabs his hand and shakes it immediately. “Sorry about that. I’m Liam. Glad to see Louis has found a friend?”  
He looks to Louis to confirm the last part, brown eyes going wide, and teeth -normal looking teeth- completely exposed with how wide he smiles. “Wonderful, just wonderful. It’s been forever since Louis’ brought home a new friend.”

The blond grabs Harry’s hand, shaking it enthusiastically, even as he hip checks Liam hard enough to make the boy fall.

“Niall...” Louis warns.

Niall just shrugs and turns back to Harry, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Yeah, sorry mate. I’m Niall, best of the bunch.” His smile is disarming and Harry sways a bit. His mind is going a million miles an hour and it feels quite like he actually fell out of that tree and this is all just a dream.

“Sorry, I’m uh,” he stutters, “sorry.” _Wonderful._ “Are you guys okay?” He glances between Niall and Liam, who’s standing next to the shards, glaring at them and Niall like he’s contemplating stabbing the smaller boy.

“Oh yeah, totally fine. Liam’s just being sensitive.”  
He winks at Harry just as Liam mutters a “Fuck off, I will actually stab you this time.” Niall laughs even harder at that, completely unbothered by the threat.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Louis interjects, pulling Harry in close by his side. Harry sinks into it, grateful after the overwhelming introductions to these two new people.  
“Liam, clean it up. Niall, take it out.”

“But-” Niall whines.

“But nothing. _Now._ ” Louis leads them away, starting up the stairs. Just as they reach the top Harry hears Liam say, “That wasn’t so bad.” There’s another thump and Niall telling Liam to fuck off. That was quick.

Louis heaves a sigh and shakes his head, leading down to the last door in the hall. “So, this is mine. Not much, but you’re welcome to sleep in here.”

It’s really nice, simple but he wasn’t really expecting more. There’s a queen size bed pushed against the wall, a desk sitting next to it under the window. There’s a dresser on the wall opposite the bed and a closet by the door. Basically, it looks just like Harry’s but with more clothes on the floor. Not enough to be a sty but enough to make Harry want to pick it up.

“It’s nice.” Because Harry is polite and Louis is shoving a seemingly dirty pile of clothes off his bed. He walks over to the window, looking out at the row of houses opposite. “Huh. I can see my house from here.” Harry startles at the hand resting on his back, relaxing into it when Louis hooks his chin over his shoulder.

“Which one is it?” Louis asks, the rumble of his voice soothing against Harry’s back.

“Uhm, That one there. Just between those two houses.”

His gaze follows to where Harry is pointing, humming in recognition as his eyes settle on the only house with the porch light still on. Harry’s mum must’ve forgotten to turn it off, so used to him coming in late. Damn.

“Weird.” They stay there just sort of looking at nothing until finally Louis taps his fingers against Harry’s back. “You should get to bed, it’s late.”

Harry’s heart soars and skips a beat even as he mumbles, “I should.” Neither of them move though and honestly, Harry is considering mastering the art of sleeping while standing just so he won’t have to. His body betrays him before too long, eyes slipping closed and body sagging back against Louis.

“C’mon, let’s get you in bed.” Harry’s body is pliant, happy to follow Louis the three steps to his bed. “Do you need any sleep clothes?”

Harry shakes his head, hands already moving to the button on his jeans. “No, thanks. I’ll just sleep in my pants.” He slides his jeans down, clumsily kicking off his converse before climbing into the bed and snuggling down in the duvet.

“Good night, love.” Louis bends down to push little bits of Harry’s hair out of his face.

“Will you stay with me?” Harry cringes as he says it, hoping it doesn’t sound near as desperate as he feels. Also, boundaries. There’s probably some of those, too. Not that Louis has shown any, but the last thing he wants is to make Louis uncomfortable. “Today’s just been. A lot. I could use the company.”

Louis shifts on his feet, considering. It only takes a few seconds before he’s licking his lips and nodding, apparently coming to a decision. “Sure. Yeah, that’s fine. Yeah.”  He removes his jeans and shirt, throwing them off to the side before sliding under the covers, pulling Harry so that he’s rested on Louis’ arm and tangles their feet together.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, love. Now sleep.” Louis presses a chaste kiss to his forehead, not even complaining when Harry snuggles down, throwing an arm over his stomach. The problem is, once he shuts his eyes and tries to sleep, his mind goes on a reel, trying to sort through the last few hours.

The one image he can’t get out of his head is of Liam and Niall when Harry first saw them. They’d looked frightening; Liam pinning Niall down with what, honestly, couldn’t have been anything other than _fangs_ out and ready to bite. Niall hissing back, looking ready to lunge. The way they moved so fast; Niall’s complete lack of caring at the rather real threat of being stabbed. Liam saying it’d been forever since Louis’ brought a new friend home. Like, _literal_ forever, not an exaggeration.

Harry glances up at Louis, eyes closed. Louis is so honestly breathtaking, Harry almost forgets why he started looking. He lays still, counting three or four of his own breaths to Louis’ one. Sure, he could be a deep sleeper but that seems a little long for anyone.

Okay, so. It’s not that weird. Maybe. There’s a possibility that-.

Harry slides his hand up from where it’s lying and stops just over the left of his chest. A few seconds pass and nothing. Just. Nothing.

Louis’ fingers tangle in Harry’s, dragging their hands back down to where they were resting on his stomach. “You okay, love? Thought you’d be asleep by now.”

“Can’t sleep. Head won’t shut up.”

Because there is a slight possibility that Harry has just met a vampire. _Three_ if he’s right about the other two. Fuck. It’s not unheard of, sure. Everyone knows they exist. He’s just never met one before; always figured they’d be meaner or scarier or _something._ Definitely not one of the nicest people he’s ever met.

“Anything I can do to help?” See? _Nice._ And pretty. And wonderful. And quite honestly everything Harry’s ever wanted in a person.

“Can I kiss you?” One beat. Two. _Shit._

“Is that really what you want, though? You’ve had a pretty stressful day.” Fuck. It’s just not fair that Louis is so _genuinely_ nice. He is sure. More than he’s been sure of anything today.

“Yes, more than anything.”

Louis leans down and presses his lips against his and _oh my God,_ they are actually doing this. Like, _actually fucking doing this._

His lips are soft and plush, fitting neatly between Harry’s own.

Louis starts to pull away, apparently thinking that’s enough but _it’s not._ Harry grabs into his hair, pulling him closer. Louis comes easily, moving so that they’re lined head to toe instead of having to bend his neck awkwardly.

Harry’s tongue peeks out to run along Louis’ bottom lip, pressing in just a little more to try and get inside. Louis opens his mouth easily, letting Harry explore his mouth for all of five seconds before his tongue pushes Harry’s out and back into his mouth.

Louis moans as he does, the vibrations rumbling against Harry’s chest as Louis slips a leg between Harry’s thighs. _Fuck._ It feels so good and honestly, this is way better than his drunken snog with the footballer and they’ve barely even done anything.

Louis’ tongue runs along Harry’s teeth, occasionally dipping in further to playfully lap at Harry’s, each move smooth and pointed like he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing to Harry. Which, he probably does since Harry’s sporting a semi that just so happens to be pressed against Louis’ thigh.

“Fuck.” Harry gasps, bringing in a few deep, desperately needed breaths. “You’re so fit.” He squeezes his legs around Louis’ thigh, moaning at how firm and _muscular_ it is. Jesus.

“You’re pretty fit yourself.” Louis presses a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips, chuckling when Harry tries to chase them. “Your hair is so,” he pauses, fingers running through Harry’s hair as he searches for the word. “beautiful.” He decides. “Your hair is so beautiful and curly and I could just run my fingers through it all day.”

“Please, do.” Harry whines. It’s not his fault, really. He’s just snogged an extremely fit guy that is on top of him, not even showing any signs of fatigue, while said guy is playing with his hair. Honestly, what the hell else is he supposed to do besides whine?

“I might do that sometime. But for now, you need sleep, love. It’s half three in the morning, I’m sure you’re tired.” Louis tugs on the strands intertwined through his fingers, pulling a pleased gasp out of Harry.

“Can we kiss more? Just a little bit longer. Then I’ll sleep, promise.” Harry pouts up at him, blinking his eyes in what he thinks is his best puppy eyes, willing Louis to say yes.

“You didn’t have to _pout_ for Christ’s sake.” That’s all Harry needs to hear before he’s dragging Louis’ head down and pushing their lips together.

There’s barely a breath of hesitation before Louis is slipping his tongue in and dropping his hips down to pin Harry. His hands fly up to grasp at Louis’ arms. _Fuck,_ they’re just as muscled as his thighs.

A pleased whine makes it’s way into the air around them, breaking the monotony of heavy breathing and the slick sound of their mouths.

Images of Louis’ arms pinning his wrists down to the bed while his muscular thighs keep him from moving his hips fly through his mind and that’s it. Harry feels nearly out of control with the way his hips start rutting against Louis’ thigh; all thoughts of embarrassment completely out of his mind with the way Louis feels against him. His strong, muscular legs and his arms framed around Harry’s face as though he’s shielding Harry, _protecting_ him.

Another swipe of Louis’ tongue and Harry moans, attention swiftly brought back to just how _hard_ he is and, _shit._ He’s still rubbing off on Louis’ leg like a dog in heat and Louis hasn’t said anything, he’s just _letting_ him and _oh._

Louis is hard, too.

That along with the fact that he notices that Louis is rubbing off against him too, fists balled into the pillows, has Harry digging his nails into Louis’ arms and coming, a wet spot quickly forming on the front of his pants.

“Beautiful.” Louis says, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip. “Absolutely stunning, you look so beautiful when you come, baby.” He thrusts against Harry’s hip a few more times, quick and sloppy before he’s shoving his face into Harry’s neck, hips spasming and teeth scraping against his neck in a mock bite. Like all he wants to do is sink his teeth and ride out his high; which, right.

Harry just got off with a vampire. Well. _Probably_ a vampire. Which is seeming more and more likely by the minute.

Wow.

Harry panics as Louis lifts off of him, reaching out to grab him. “Please, stay.”

“I will, love. Just getting you some new pants.” He heads over to the dresser, digging through the top drawer and coming back to bed with two sets of fresh pants.

Right.

Harry’s eyes drift down to Louis’ crotch, a wet spot clearly visible. He did that. _Harry_ did that. A surge of pride swells through him at that. Who would’ve thought he could actually make somebody, somebody as wonderful as Louis, feel so good they got off without even being naked.

Louis tosses him a pair, turning around to give Harry privacy to change. By the time he’s got the new pair pulled on, Louis is sliding back under the covers and pulling Harry to rest on his chest.

“Better?” Louis asks as his hand comes up to pet at Harry’s hair.

“Much. Thank you. Sorry if that wasn’t what you wanted.” Louis agreed to kisses sure, but he didn’t actually say he’d be okay with getting off. Although, he hadn’t seemed to mind too much.

Almost as if he heard Harry’s thoughts, Louis chuckles, a deep soothing sound. “Can’t say I minded, to be honest. Been awhile since I’ve done something like that.”

“Louis? Can I ask you a question?” Louis hums, somewhere between acknowledgement and encouragement. “About Niall and Liam. And you, I guess. Like, what was happening when we walked in?”

Louis’ hands pause in their petting, starting back just as quickly as they stopped. “Another time, love. Sleep.”

Harry makes a mental note to make sure that that conversation happens, closes his eyes and does just that.

***

Another time, as it happens, doesn’t come until nearly three weeks later.

Harry has spent as much of his free time as possible at Louis' house. Well, that's a lie.  He spent _all_ of his free time at Louis' house.

Any guilt Harry has about lying to his mom about where he's going (he _is_ going over to his friend's house; he just didn't meet him at school) is usually beat down by the hugs Louis, Niall and Liam give him when he arrives.

Harry stays as late as possible on school nights, getting home in time for a late supper and bed, and spends the weekends at Louis'. Sometimes they get off and other times they don't, but Harry always falls asleep with Louis' arms wrapped around him in one way or another when he stays. Lately, he seems to have taken a shining to being the big spoon. Which, really, how is Harry supposed to have a problem with that?

The bullying at school hasn't stopped either, though it's much less violent after a teacher caught wind of what was happening and threatened to suspend any students found physically harming others. So now Harry just has to listen to them tell him what a worthless and disgusting person he is.

It's been relatively easy to ignore it with how Louis (and Niall and Liam) tell him how amazing and wonderful ("a fucking godsend, mate. Keeping Louis from fucking moaning about all the damn time" according to Niall) he is. So, not too bad.  

Another conversation they've yet to have, aside from the 'are you a vampire?' one, is the conversation about what their relationship is. Definitely friends by now but is it a friends with benefits type of relationship or does Louis think of it more like the 'boyfriend' type of relationship Harry secretly thinks of it as?

Harry’s just decided he's going to have that conversation with Louis today when he hears yelling. Which, is weird in and of itself but it's coming from inside Louis' house.

Niall's Irish tone can be heard through the walls but the words are unclear. Harry opens the door as quietly as he can and sneaks toward the living room.

"He was gonna start another fight!" Liam yells out. "Found him fucking antagonizing someone at the bar again and he was going to fucking fight him!"

"It's not my fault the bastard looked like that prick!" Niall shoots back. "Probably one of his relatives and I'll be damned if any of them fuckers are left."

"You don't know that!"

"Oh, for god sakes, Niall!" Louis cuts in. "You know the deal. No more or your ass is out."

"Even now? After all these years,  Lou?" Niall's voice is thick, thicker than normal and a bit weak.

"Well," Louis pauses "probably not. But the point still stands. No more. I don't want to lose you like I lost Nick."

Harry presses closer to the wall, trying desperately to keep from breathing too loud. What is going on? Who is Nick?

"Can't you just pass on a fight? Or is that too boring for you? Need something to pass your time?" Liam snarks.

Harry peers around the corner just in time to see Niall lunge at Liam and pin him up against the wall.

Liam’s toes just barely touch the floor as Niall's fingers dig into his neck. He clicks his fangs out; there's no mistaking it now, he actually clicks _fangs_ out, lips snarled and eyes feral.

“Is this interesting enough for you, _Liam?_ " He spits out.

"For fucks sake!" Louis throws his hands up in irritation and stomps over to the pair. He grabs Niall by the scruff of his neck and throws him backwards, sending him flying into the couch. The piece of furniture manages to slide two feet before promptly breaking.

"Fuck." Louis curses, sliding his hand through his hair. "Okay, you guys need to calm the fuck down. Harry’s going to be here soon."

"Right, wouldn't want to scare your little _human_."

Louis glares at Niall, a look that has him cowering into the broken bits of the couch. Harry's mind can't quite make up whether it wants to cower along with Niall or whip out his dick and jerk one off right here at just how _powerful_ Louis looks.

Right. Not the time for that.

"Harry will be here soon." Louis says, his tone hard and allowing no interruptions. "You two need to cool off. Liam, go read or something. Niall," Louis pauses to make sure he has the blond's attention. "Go get us a new couch."

Niall gets up from the pitiful remains of the couch, grumbling only to stop dead in his tracks. "Fuck."

"It's not that bad,  Niall. Just go get a fucking cou-" Louis' words die in his throat when he catches sight of Harry, still peeking around the corner.

"Fuck." Both Liam and Louis say as they both notice Harry.

“Uh, sorry.  Just.  You guys were really loud and didn't hear me come in. I didn't think you'd want me to interrupt." Harry finally steps out into clear view,  nervously shifting on his feet under the scrutiny of the three vampires.

The three of them trade looks,  seemingly having a silent conversation. Louis quirks his eyebrow in question. Liam shrugs and nods to Niall. Niall tilts his head in thought before nodding, his lips twitching into a barely there smile.

"Alright then." Harry jumps at Niall's voice, suddenly too loud in the room.  “I'm off to buy a couch. Any requests?"

"Leather." Liam responds just as Louis says "Not shit."

"Okay!" Niall claps Harry on the shoulder as he passes. "See ya later."

The door closes just as Liam starts heading for it. "I think I'm going to go to the bookstore. See if they have any new stuff." He whispers something to Louis before giving Harry a hug and shutting the door behind him.

The room is silent; Harry still nervous about having been caught spying and Louis quiet, eyes raking up and down Harry.

Louis sighs, "Should we talk then?" Harry nods, afraid his voice will break if he speaks. "In here or our room or?"

_Our room._ The thought sends chills (the good kind) down Harry's spine. Maybe Louis does sort of think of them as boyfriends. Louis looks a bit nervous, chewing on his lip.

Right. Not the time.

"Our-" Harry clears his throat when it cracks. _Damn it._ “Our room is fine."

Louis heads toward the stairs, Harry following close behind.

Louis lets him go in the room first, waiting until Harry is sat on the bed before closing the door. "So."

"Can I kiss you?" Definitely not the time but Harry wants him closer; he doesn't like the space between them.

Louis comes over to press a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away.

"No, stay." Harry tugs on Louis' arm. "Want you close to me."

Louis sits on the bed, lacing their fingers when Harry presses their palms together.

“So." Louis starts again.  "About what you saw.  We-. I-." Louis seems nervous. Perfectly capable of stringing words together but unwilling to do so.

"Are you guys vampires?" The answer is clear but maybe Louis will be less nervous if Harry is the one to ask instead of Louis having to say it.

“I, uh,  yes." Louis hangs his head and it's so not like the Louis that Harry is used to. Everything would be so much better if Louis would smile. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Are you-? You're serious?" Louis nods. "It's fucking sick! Like, honestly. I already thought you were fucking awesome but this is." Harry trails off, not quite sure of the right words.

"Really?"

"Yeah; besides I've kind of suspected it since the first night I met you, so." Harry beams, smiling so wide his cheeks are hurting.

"I thought so." Louis admits. "What gave us away?"

"Niall and Liam. When they were fighting, they had fangs. Also, they were ridiculously fast."

Louis smiles and squeezes Harry's hand. "At least I have another reason to tell them to stop fighting."

"What was that about anyway?" Harry asks.  Now that he knows for sure they're vampires, he wants to know everything.

"Oh, just someone Niall met at a bar. Reminded him off the vampire who killed his family."

Harry leans forward, eager to learn more. It's like he's back in primary and his teacher is reading a new fantasy book.

Louis laughs and bumps their shoulders together. "Not gonna tell you, love. I'm sure Niall won't mind but I won't say anything without asking him first."

Harry pushes his lips into a pout. Louis shakes his head, laughing. "Not gonna work this time. So quit trying."

"Fine." Harry sighs. It was worth a shot. "What about you then?  How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Harry gives him his flatest look he can manage, holding out until Louis' lips twitch with a smile and he starts snickering. "Oh, alright, I see you're not into _that_ cliché."

Harry finally smiles, happy he's going to get what he wants.  

“I'm, uh, wow. I guess I'm about two hundred and seventy five." Harry's jaw drops. "Yeah, changed about 1733. Liam is about a hundred and fifty I think? And Niall's only about eight seven." Louis nods to himself, finally looking at Harry. "What?"

"You're so old." Harry pokes him in the cheek. Harry snickers. "Old man."

"Hey! I didn't hear you complaining about how old I was the other day when I had my hand down your pants."

Harry feels heat crawl up his neck at that. It's true at any rate. "Just sounds creepy when you say it like that."

They lapse into a silence, Harry coming to terms with what he already knew. It's just nice having it out in the open.

"Who's Nick?" Harry finally asks, the conversation from earlier coming back.

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean you didn't want to lose Niall like you lost him?"

"Oh. Nick was my maker. He had a bad habit of picking fights in bars for fun. One night it caught up to him and he got himself killed."

Harry squeezes Louis's hand tighter. Even though it's obviously been a while, he can still see a hint of sadness in Louis' eyes. Louis squeezes back.

“I'm a bit attached to Niall. If anyone's going to kill that bastard, it'll be me."  Harry and Louis both chuckle, once again falling into a comfortable silence.

"So, did you and Nick ever? I mean," Harry starts playing with the tips of Louis' fingers to distract himself. He doesn't _think_ Louis will get mad at him for asking but it still seems like a dumb idea.  "What's your story with Nick? How long did you guys know each other before he died?" There. Safe and unassuming.

"Thirty years or so? Honestly, I can't believe he lasted as long as he did. That man sure loved a fight." Louis shakes his head, eyes soft and fond as he remembers his maker. "He was honestly my best friend."

Harry squeezes Louis' hand, inching closer. He still hasn't answered Harry's other question. The one that _doesn't matter._

Louis sighs heavily and rolls his eyes. "No,  Harold, we were never involved. Loved that man to death but we just weren't compatible."

Harry tries not to be obvious about his sigh of relief but Louis notices anyways, chuckling at him.

"Although," _damn it_ "there was one time when he snogged me to make this other bloke jealous. It worked, thank fuck. He got a 'fantastic lay' out of it and I drank enough liquor to kill a human just trying to get the taste of him out of my mouth. "

It's Harry's turn to laugh; the scrunched up disgusted look on Louis' face is absolutely hilarious. "What about the others? Niall and Liam?"

"You sneak! You're just trying to figure out who all I've slept with!" He tackles Harry onto the bed, tickling him until he's in tears and nearly screaming in laughter.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!" Harry takes in a few gasping breaths when Louis relents, slowly sitting back up and lacing their fingers again. "You don't have to answer,  I'm just nosy."

"And honest, I like that." Louis kisses him quick before answering.  "Niall? No, never. Liam, though. We used to get off together for a couple decades back when he was first turned. Haven't since."

"Did you make him?"

"I did." Louis smiles proudly. "When he was seventeen. Poor lad was already dying."

"How?"

"You really are nosy, love." Harry blushes. "He was in the hospital, failing kidneys. He couldn't afford any treatment so I offered to turn him. Seemed such a shame for such a brilliant young man to die so young."

If Harry hadn't seen the strictly platonic behavior between the two the last few weeks, this might be the point where he got jealous. As it is, he's only feels happy for Liam.

"So, uhm, is it just boys then? For you?"

"You could just ask if I'm gay, you know." Louis' eyes are bright as he teases Harry. He pokes Harry's cheeks as they redden, smile growing impossibly wide. "No, it's not just boys. I've had boys, girls, some who were neither. I've found in my long life that I just don't have a preference."

Harry nods, taking it all in. It's not that it matters, he was just curious.

“What about you? Just boys for you?"

Harry sighs happily. This is what he wanted. It doesn't matter for him either; he just wanted to talk about it, too make it seem more real. Louis must have known that.

"No. I mean, there were a few girls, last year. And I've snogged one bloke aside from you." Louis nods, having been told last week the story of how Louis came to find him in a tree. "But I think," Harry takes a deep breath. This is the part that is scary. What makes him _different._ "It's mostly boys for me. Some girls, yeah, but. But mostly boys."

Louis pulls him into a hug, wrapping his arms firmly around Harry and rubbing soothing circles on his back. “That’s fine, love. That’s perfectly fine.”

“Hey, Lou?”

“Yeah, love?”

“What are we? Like, I know we’re friends. And we get off sometimes. But is that all, or?” Harry trails off, snuggling in closer to Louis.

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend, Haz?” Harry’s heart skips a beat. He feels like getting up and dancing around but something tells him that might be counterproductive.

“Yeah.” Harry breathes. Honestly, best day ever.

“Well then, _boyfriend._ What do you want to do now?” Louis noses over Harry’s neck, coming to rest right over Harry’s pulse and inhales deep. “Oh, _Christ.”_ Louis growls. _“_ I’ve wanted to do that for _weeks._ ”

“Bite me.” Harry says. Wait, is that a good idea? “Can you do that? Like, how exactly do you change? They didn’t really cover that in history class.” Talk about a mood ruiner. _Fuck._

“Gotta have vampire blood in you first.” Louis’ still running his nose up and down Harry’s throat, tongue occasionally lapping at the skin. “Could drink from you, though, if you want. It’ll pinch but I’ve been told it feels _amazing_ after.”

Shit, shit. If Louis keeps talking like that, Harry’s going to come in his pants.

“ _Fuck yes._ ” Harry hisses. “ _Please_.”

Louis knocks them back on the bed, effectively straddling Harry and crashes their mouths together. It’s all heat and sloppy and _desperate_ and Louis’ hips start rocking down, cock already half hard and growing just from _smelling_ Harry.

This might actually be the hottest thing that’s happened to Harry in, well, a long time.

“C’mon, Lou. More, please.” Harry whines, trying to meet Louis thrust for thrust.

“What do you want, baby?”

Harry moans into Louis’ mouth, cock straining against his jeans.

“Pants off. _Please._ ” he begs. Louis moves quickly, quicker than normal since his secret is out in the open, getting rid of their clothes in record time. Louis settles back on top of them, both fully naked.

Louis goes back to licking at Harry’s throat, teeth occasionally nipping at Harry’s skin. He’s honestly such a _goddamn tease._ All Harry wants is for Louis to fuck him and bite into him and never let him go.

“Let me know when you’re about to come, yeah?”

Harry’s head is swimming and his heart is pounding inside his chest but he manages to nod, earning another kiss from Louis.

Louis’ hand wraps around both of their cocks, jerking them quick and rough. It’s just on this side of painful and try as he might, Harry still winces. Louis’ eyes flicker over to the bedside table, groaning as he releases them and grabs some lube.

Once they are coated to his liking, Louis tosses the tube aside and starts working them over.

Harry can’t quit squirming, the strong sure grip of Louis’ hand do just as much for him as the fact that Louis can’t even wrap it fully around them. They’re both fucking into his hand, more or less grinding against each other as Louis holds them.

“You’re so responsive tonight, love. What did it for you? Was it,” Louis tightens his grip around their dicks, “finding out I’m a vampire?” Harry moans in response. “Was it, _fuck,_ me talking about biting you?” Harry moans even louder at that, hands scrambling for purchase in the sheets.

“Fuck, that’s what it was, wasn’t it?” Louis’ thrusts speed up, nearing desperate. “Want me to bite you, baby? Sink my teeth into that soft skin of yours? Fuck, you smell so good, can’t wait to taste you.”

“Please, Louis, _please._ ” It’s getting harder to breathe steady and his stomach is winding up tight, heat spreading through his lower belly. “Hold me down.”

Without question, Louis’ free hand grabs both of Harry’s wrists, one after the other and places them above Harry’s head, elbows out. He wraps his hand around them, pressing down just enough so Harry won’t be able to move while still being gentle enough not to hurt.

“Oh my _god! Fuck!”_ Harry’s arms flex with the want to just reach out and touch but Louis is holding him down. His vision blurs as his dick leaks, mixing in with Louis’ come and the lube and Louis’ wrist twist _just right._ “Fuck. Lou, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna-”

There's a sharp pinch as Louis' teeth sink into his neck just as he dips his finger into the slit of Harry’s dick and Harry screams. Harry can feel the way Louis' teeth dig in deeper, quick as it is and that's it for him. His eyes refuse to remain open as hot spurts of come cover their stomachs. Louis’ hips jerk against his own just as Harry finishes, coating them in even more come.

They’re completely filthy and Harry can’t even be bothered by it; his head is too floaty and there’s a warm weight against him. His heart is pounding, his pulse throbbing in his neck.

Harry tugs one arm free, bringing his hand down to run through Louis’ hair. He can still feel a pinch at his neck though, so he trails his hand down to where Louis’ mouth is attached. He slips a finger into Louis’ mouth, tracing his finger along where Louis’ teeth are sunk in.

Maybe it should be weirder, knowing that Louis’ teeth are actually _in_ him but honestly, Harry can’t feel anything but complete content.

Louis pulls back a second later, lips tinged red with blood. _Harry’s blood._

“You okay, love? Did I take too much?” Harry watches as Louis’ tongue darts out to lick his lips, all traces of blood gone when he’s done.

“Fucking _amazing_. Now, for the love of God, get down here and kiss me.”

Louis shakes his head, smiling the whole way. “You’re honestly so weird. What _human_ wants to taste blood? Their own at that?”

“One that very much wants you to kiss them. Now, come on.”

“Let me go get something to clean you up first, love. You’re filthy.” Louis makes it to the bathroom and back with a wet flannel before Harry even has time to argue.

Harry lays as still as he can, repressing the urge to moan or purr or something equally embarrassing as Louis cleans him up with the warm cloth. After Harry is completely lube and come free, Louis quickly cleans himself off and tosses the flannel.

Louis cuddles up behind Harry, wrapping one arm around his waist and letting his other hand play in Harry’s hair.

Harry leans back to steal a kiss, pleased when Louis deepens it. Everything about this is sweet and slow though; kissing just for the sake of being close as opposed to the desperate feeling of earlier.

“Are you okay?” Louis asks, still petting at Harry’s head.

“Perfect.” Harry responds and he doesn’t think anything has been more true.

“Sleep, love. You’re exhausted.”

“It’s barely past nine.” Harry protests. He hides a yawn into his hand, refusing to feel embarrassed when Louis chuckles at him. “Fine. But you better stay the whole time. And I want food when I wake up.”

“Hey, now. Food? What do you think we are around here?” Louis presses another kiss to the back of Harry’s head.

“You already got to eat.” Harry mumbles. “My turn next.”

Louis says something in reply but Harry doesn’t hear it, already lost to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut check the extra tags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually forgot to say this last time but a massive _massive_ thank you to [Britt](http://www.words-on-pages.tumblr.com) for spending so much time editing and just in general talking to me about this fic. Honestly, you're amazing, babe, thank you!
> 
> Thank you to all those in the Sin Squad who took the time to read this and give me feedback as well as Bethany who was lovely enough to help out when she could.
> 
> As it is, I know it's not been a week yet but I just decided to take on another project and I've had a shit few days so I figured, why not? 
> 
> This chapter is basically smut so check the added tags. I regret nothing about what I said about Wednesdays. It's also longer than the last one so, enjoy! :)

Wednesdays are the worst. Hands down, the worst fucking day _ever._ Whoever it was that decided Wednesdays were a thing deserves to live nothing but Wednesdays for the rest of their life.

 Harry is, once again, hiding out in a tree. If anyone could see him right now, they’d think he was asleep. His head is rested back and his eyes closed, jumper wrapped snugly against him.

 Usually by now, Harry would be at Louis and Niall and Liam's cuddled up on the new couch with Louis while Harry does his school work and Louis either watches telly or chats with the other two. Sometimes Louis will help him with his work or read but for the most part he just acts as Harry's pillow slash head massager.

 Today had been, nicely put, not so great. Since the footballers haven't been able to properly put Harry 'in his place', they have decided to up their game and go for where it hurts.

 He has no problem when they decide that Harry is worthless and disgusting but today they had brought his family into it.

 Harry had been minding his own business at his locker between class when Nathan, the football captain, had spat his usual "disgusting faggot". Being used to this, Harry ignored him.

 "Hey, Styles!" Harry's head had snapped up at his name. Nathan's friend Max was the one sneering at him,  so Harry assumed it had been him to call. "How's your mother show her face around town knowing she's got a faggot for a son? What about your sister, huh? She banned you from meeting all her boyfriends yet?"

 The two boys had fallen into laughter at Harry's horrified face, content to head on to class.

 Harry had gone home,still in a funk, determined to sort out his head. He hadn't counted on his mother being home early from work.

 She'd been so happy to see him, curious as to whether or not he was going to be staying home or heading out again. "We can play a game,if you want. It's been awhile since I've beat you at Scrabble." She seemed so hopeful and the love in her smile was nearly suffocating.  

  _Fuck._ What if she stopped looking at him like that after she found out? The thought alone had him nearly in tears.

 He forced out a laugh, fake as it was, and apologized. "Sorry, Mum, I promised Liam I'd help him fix something at the house."

 It was a lie, a terrible lie and his mother could tell but she let him go anyway with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and a soft "See you later, sweetheart."

 So now Harry is hiding in a tree.

 Harry knows his family better than anyone, he’d like to think, and what his heart is telling him is that everything will be okay. His head, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to agree.

 Maybe he should have gone over to Louis’. He’d know exactly what to say to get Harry’s head to shut up.

 Harry sighs heavily, opening his eyes and starts to get down only to let out a (rather dignified) scream. There, right in front of him is a very concerned looking Louis.

 “You okay, Haz? You’ve been here a while.”

 “Holy shit, you scared me!” Louis’ lips twitch in a smile for the briefest second before falling again. “How long have you been here?” Now that Harry’s heart has decided to beat regularly again, he’s a bit concerned. Was he really that deep in thought that he didn’t notice Louis climbing up the tree?

 “About ten minutes. At first I thought you were asleep but then, you know, your heart was beating too fast and you weren’t breathing deep enough.” Right; sometimes Harry forgets Louis being a vampire means more than just being old and biting Harry while he pins him down.

 “Careful there, Lou. Sounding a bit like a stalker.”

 Louis cringes. “Yeah, that did sound bad.” They both chuckle at the insinuation. It feels good to laugh even a little after such a terrible day. “Do you wanna talk about it, love?”

 Love. Louis’ always calling him that. Sometimes his mom will call him that and it feels nice, no doubt. But there’s something about Louis saying it that makes Harry feel special, safe.

 “Just thinking about coming out to my family.”

 “And? What do you think?”

 Harry sighs and leans forward on the branch, running his hand through his hair. “I think I will. Can’t be that bad, right?”

 “Right.” Louis agrees.

 “And if it _is_ that bad, I’ve still got you, yeah?” Louis smiles wide, eyes crinkling and gives Harry a hug.

 “Of course you do, love. As long as you want. You won’t need me, though.” Louis pulls back long enough to give Harry a quick kiss. “Everything will be fine. From what you’ve told me, your family sounds lovely.”

 Which, yeah, is basically what Harry was thinking.

 “Did you come out to your mum?” Harry asks. He always loves learning new things. “Like, I know it was a different time and everything but did you? How did she take it?”

 “No, love, I never did. Planned on it but I was declared dead before I ever got the chance, so.” Oh. Well. That sucks. “I’d like to think she’d have been okay with it. I was very close with her.”

 The look in his eyes says that’s _mostly_ true but Harry gives him another hug for the part that says that isn’t _completely_ true.

 “You know,” Louis says, pulling back. “I’ve always wanted to have sex in a tree.”

 Harry chokes on absolutely nothing, eyes going wide. “You what?!”

 “Yeah, like, I’ve had sex a lot of places. But I don’t think I’ve ever done it in a tree.” Okay, where the _hell_ did that come from? Not that Harry’s complaining; he’s glad they moved on from the serious stuff.

 “How did you go from thinking about your mother to tree sex?  Honestly, do I even want to know that thought process?”

 Louis’ jaw drops open, fishmouthing several times before firmly clamping his  mouth shut.

 Harry smirks, glad to have finally flustered Louis.

 “That’s just, _no._ I was just.” Louis drops his head into his hands and Harry’s fairly certain he’d be blushing if he had the ability. “You just smell really good today. And I’ve been thinking about you all day. Sorry.”

 That catches his attention. “Thinking about what?”

 Louis sighs and raises his head up again. Harry’s breath catches at how absolutely stunning Louis is. It’s like that night all those weeks ago when Harry couldn’t stop looking at his eyes.

 “About blowing you.” Harry groans. “You’ve got such a beautiful dick, Haz, I’d love to put my mouth on it.”

 Not fair, not fair, _not fair._ _Harry_ was the one with the upper hand and now Louis’ gone and flipped it around.

 “Yeah?” Harry breathes out. His brain has short circuited and now all he can think of is how _amazing_ that would feel.

 “Yeah. You want that, love?” Louis purrs, moving closer on the branch.

 "Ye- yeah. Right here?" Harry asks nervously.  His palms are starting to sweat, little bits of bark sticking to his skin.

 "Sure, why not? Not like anyone can see us." He gives a pointed glance to the leaves underneath. They provide a blanket of sorts, a shield from anyone wanting to look up. Never has Harry been so grateful for his desire to hide.

 "Oh- okay. You're paying though if we get fined." Louis wastes no more time in kissing him.  His tongue delves in deep quickly, pressing Harry back against the tree.

 "Fine." Louis presses another kiss to his lips, slowly working his way down to Harry's neck. "Guess that just means you'll have to be quiet."

 "I'm not _loud._ " Harry whines. He's not quiet either but, details.

 "Then it shouldn't be a problem, love." Louis bites down gently on Harry's neck, directly over the same spot he usually does. Harry lets out a moan, not even thinking.

 "Shh, Haz. Wouldn't want anyone to hear." His fingers work quickly on Harry's jeans at the same time he comes in for a kiss, catching another moan in his mouth.

 Harry bites on Louis' lip when a small hand finally snakes it's way into his pants. "Hmm, bit awkward, won't do much with that. Here, shift up, love."

 Harry lets Louis move him up so his jeans can come down to thighs. He moves the waistband of Harry's pants down past his balls so he can get a good view of Harry's rapidly filling cock.  

 "Beautiful." Louis kisses the tip, looking back up at Harry through his eyelashes. "Ready?"

 God, all of this is unfair. Louis is just so damn pretty.

 Harry nods weakly, throwing an arm across his mouth and biting into the skin to keep quiet when Louis immediately takes half of his dick into his mouth.

 It's so warm and wet and _wonderful._ Louis bobs his head a few times, pulling off to lick around his dick before sliding back down again. He sucks on the downstroke,pulling Harry further into his mouth and swirling around the head with the tip of his tongue.

 He pumps the uncovered part of his dick with his hand, bringing Harry to full hardness with a few sure strokes.

 "Oh my god." Harry pants.  "You feel so fucking, _uh_ , good."

 Louis speeds his head up, going further down each time. His hand moves down to play with Harry's balls, rolling them in his hand.

 "Fuck, Lou. I'm so close. So close already, you're _so fucking good."_ Louis pulls off, breaking the string of spit with his tongue.

 Harry whines, resisting the urge to shove Louis back down on his cock. "Why would you do that?"

 "Wanna know the best part about being as old as I am?" Louis smirks. Harry nods weakly, hips jerking up in Louis' fist.

 Louis winks before taking him back down covering more and more of him with each passing second. Harry’s hands are quick to grip at Louis’ shoulders, digging in more and more as Louis lowers himself.

 Finally, _finally_ , Louis’ lips are pushed against the skin by the base of his dick. He looks up at Harry and waggles his eyebrows, the corners of his lips turned up like he’d be smirking if there weren’t a dick in his mouth.

 “Holy shit, Lou.” Harry moans as Louis’ mouth tightens around his dick. Louis smacks his hand against Harry’s mouth, shaking his head side to side to remind him to be quiet. Right. There’s probably people down there.

 Louis rolls Harry’s balls in his hand again when he swallows and Harry slams his head back against the tree. His vision goes white but he’s not sure if it’s from smacking his head or the ungodly sensation of Louis’ throat working to swallow down his come.

 He pulls up slowly, gently tucking Harry back into his pants and pulling his jeans back up for him. Harry stays limp as Louis does all the heavy lifting; literally, his fucking arm muscles are bulging at this point.

 “You okay there, love?” Louis asks, rubbing at the back of Harry’s head.

 “You’ve killed me.” Louis smiles and gently tugs on Harry’s hair. “You’ve killed me and the entire town just heard it.”

 Louis laughs and brings Harry in for a kiss. It’s sweet and reassuring and really, that’s all Harry wanted out of him today.

 “Feel better now?”

 “Yeah. Just. Give me a minute. Still not sure I didn’t die.” Louis wraps his arms around him and they stay like that for a while. Harry suddenly jerks out of their embrace,  pulling back to look at Louis.

 "God, I'm so sorry. Did you want me to do something for you? Shit."

 "No, it's okay. I just wanted to do something for you." Louis pulls him back, resting his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

 "You smell so good." Louis furthers his point by taking a deep breath, noisily smelling Harry and nosing into his curls.

 "You better stop it or I'm going to be ready to go again in no time at all."

 "Hmm. Later, love. When we're at the house." Harry's hips jerk thoughtlessly at the promise of later. His spent cock gives a feeble twitch in his jeans.

 A couple passes by with their kids; the sound of a dad tickling his child echoing even long after they’ve moved on down the street.

 “Oh my god.” Harry groans. “I can’t believe we just did that when a _child_ could have passed by. _Fuck._ We are terrible people.”

 “It’s alright; I was listening. If there was a child coming near I would have stopped.” Harry smacks Louis’ leg playfully.

 “You could have told me.”

 “Nah,” Louis teases “Much more fun this way.”

 “So.” Harry sighs. “I think I’m going to tell them soon. Not like, too soon. New Years, maybe?. Do you think that’s good?”

 “Sure. Why New Years though? Anything special about it?”

 “My birthday is in February.” Harry pushes some hair back out of his eyes. It’s almost long enough to put behind his ears. He should definitely make a decision whether or not to cut it soon. “That way _if_ things go badly I’ll only have a month before I’m 18.”

 “Alright, love. Whenever you’re ready. I’ll be here to support you.”

 “Cool.” Harry grins at Louis, dimple popping in his left cheek. “Think you could support me down this tree? My legs are still a bit wobbly and my arse is starting to hurt from sitting so long.”

 "Yeah, sure. Hop on." Louis turns around so his back is facing Harry, completely missing his shocked face.

 "You're kidding."

 "What?" Louis turns around to find Harry's mouth hanging open. "No, get on. It'll be fine."

 "If we die," Harry starts, slowly climbing on to Louis' back. "I will come back and kill you. I will find a way to come back and then I will find a way to kill your old ass."

 "Quit being dramatic, Haz." Louis rolls his eyes. "And quit calling me old. 'S weird."

 Once Harry is settled with his legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Louis swings a leg over the branch and pushes off. Before Harry can even begin contemplating his life's decisions, they're on the ground, Louis nearly standing up and working on untangling Harry's legs.

 "Nope!" Harry squeezes his thighs tight around Louis' waist. "Give me a ride all the way back." Harry grins dopily, the feeling of Louis' muscles working against him only fueling his good mood.

 "I'll give you something to ride." Louis mutters. Harry's grin drops off his face faster than ever, quickly replaced with hooded eyes and his heart beating double time.

 It's not that Harry hasn't thought about it; he has, _a lot._ It's just that he's not sure he's ready for that. Technically, he's not a virgin but the thought of going all the way with Louis, with a _guy._ Well, it just means so much more.

 He just really wants to get more comfortable with Louis first. Which, the way they're going probably won't be long but still.

 Harry decides to ignore it. It was quiet enough that Harry could have possibly not heard it, which may have been the point, so he does that instead.

 ***

 When they’re finally back at Louis’ house, Harry’s cheeks are flushed and aching with how much he’s been smiling and laughing.

 “Oh my god.” Harry giggles. “That was so much fun! Can we do it again sometime?”

 Louis walks over to the couch and falls back, squishing Harry between his back and the cushions. “It wasn’t that great. I literally just walked home.”

 “Yeah, but, you kept bouncing me. And you’re so strong.” Harry gropes at a bicep to prove his point. “You’re not even out of breath. You just carried me like three miles without breaking a sweat.”

 Louis leans back more on Harry, apparently not caring about flattening him. “Careful, love. I might start to think you’ve got a thing for me being able to carry you around.”

 “I do.” Harry whispers into his ear. Louis gasps as Harry pushes his hips up against his back and lets him feel the half hard outline of his cock. “That’s what you do to me.”

 He trails a hand down Louis’ chest, fingers teasing over his nipples. He gives one a flick then takes it between his fingers and rolls it around. “Love the way all your muscles kept working against me.” Harry’s other hand snakes it’s way around Louis and pinches his other nipple.

 Louis starts breathing heavier the more Harry rolls his nipples. He lets out a deep rumble that sounds somewhere between a growl and a moan. Harry hooks his feet around Louis’ thighs, using them to push Louis further up on his chest. “Love that even though you can make me do whatever you want you let me do this.” Harry squeezes his legs around Louis to emphasize his point, sliding his left hand under Louis’ shirt.

 “Fuck, Harry. If you don’t do something soon I _won’t_ let you keep doing this.”

 “Fine. Jeez, you’re no fun.” Louis’ protests are cut off with a twist of a now bare nipple and a squeeze over the bulge of his jeans. Louis moans out loud, hips bucking up into Harry’s hand. “Holy shit. I didn’t think I could do this to you.” Harry mumbles in awe.

 “ _Fuck_. Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Louis’ hands move to unzip his jeans, pushing them down nearly to his knees before kicking them off. “God, you drive me _crazy._ Can’t fucking think straight with you around half the time.”

 Harry starts humming as he starts to push down Louis’ pants, smiling when they’re gone almost as fast as the jeans. He slips a loose fist around Louis’ cock, continuing to hum as he strokes him lightly, teasing at the tip with his thumb.

 “Are you-?” Louis slaps both his hands over his face, fucking up into Harry’s fist. “You are seriously jacking me off while singing Britney Spears to me?”

 Harry beams, tightening his grip and stroking faster as he sings. “ _You drive me crazy, I just can’t sleep.”_

 “Oh my god, I hate you right now.” He’s not moving though, so Harry continues, leaning right next to Louis’ ear to sing directly into it.

 “ _I’m so excited. I’m in too deep.”_

 “Seriously, shut up. I refuse to get off to old school Britney.”

 “Hey, old school Britney was the best.” Harry pouts.

 “Don’t care, stop singing that or I’ll stop doing _this._ ” Louis fucks up into Harry’s hand as if to make a point.

 “Fine.” Harry really focuses then on getting Louis off. Trying to memorize the way he gasps and moans and growls when Harry does certain things.

 A gasp for a nipple pinch. A whine when Harry teases. A growl when Harry does something unexpected (like reach down to roll Louis’ balls when he should have been pinching a nipple). A moan when Harry either grabs a handful of his ass or twists his hand at the top of his shaft. Thumbs under the head. Another whine when Harry dips his thumb in his slit to gather precome and spread it around.

 It’s only when Louis goes quiet that Harry realizes there’s something different. Not necessarily bad, just… _different_.

 Louis’ dick twitches _hard_ the next time Harry moves his hand down, which, okay. But he’s been doing that the whole time and now instead of making any sort of noise, Louis is dead quiet.

 “Lou, what?” Harry looks to Louis’ face only to find him staring intently across the room. Harry looks to where he’s staring and promptly stops what he’s doing trying to cover Louis. “What the fuck! Niall!”

 “Sorry, mate. Was wanting to ask Louis something.” He shows no inclination to move, happy to lean against the doorframe while staring unashamed at Louis’ cock. Or, well, Harry’s hand now but definitely where Louis’ cock would be if he moved it.

 “Well, what is it Niall?” Louis asks, pushing up into Harry’s hand. Does he? Does he.. _like_ this? Niall watching?

 Harry looks down to Louis, face scrunched in confusion. Louis starts rocking his hips more into Harry’s hand, tiny breaths escaping as he does so.

 Oh.

 Well. Alright then. Harry starts subtly palming at Louis’ dick, still trying to keep it covered.

 “I was wondering how pissed you were gonna be if I went out to a bar tonight.” Seriously? That couldn’t wait for five minutes? And he’s still leaning against the wall, watching. Fuck.

 “Are you going to be good? Or are you going to- _fuck-_ cause more shit?” Louis growls low in the back of his throat and covers Harry’s hand with his. He starts pushing down harder on Harry’s hand completely shattering the tiny bit of illusion Harry was holding on to.

 “Nah, I’ll be good. Just want to go out and chat with a few people. Have some fun.”

 “What? We’re not enough entertainment for you?” _Shit._ Harry _knows_  he’s (mostly) talking about the three of them, not just what they’re doing right now but the double meaning doesn’t slip past him.

 “Nah, you guys are pretty boring if I’m honest.” Niall smirks as he says it, nodding his head pointedly to their hands. As if on cue, Louis’ hand is picking up Harry’s and wrapping around his cock, using both their hands to jerk him off.

 “Fuck.” Louis moans. “Fuck yes, _Harry._ ” Louis speeds up their hands, Harry’s near slack at the sheer absurdity of the situation. Apparently this is a thing that happens. Which, fine, but a little warning would be nice.

 “C’mon, love. _Fuck me.”_

 “Christ.” Harry mumbles, tightening his grip and going back to how it was before. He tries to pretend Niall’s not there but at the same time he puts on a bit of a show. Harry spreads Louis’ legs wider and lets his hand not on Louis’ dick slide down to play with his balls.

 Niall moves from against the door to against the wall leaning back with his hands in his pockets apparently enjoying the show.

 Harry brings his hand up to Louis’ mouth, tapping two of his fingers against the older boy’s lips. Louis opens with out question, teeth scraping against Harry’s fingers. Note to self: probably not the best idea to shove your fingers in a vampire’s mouth while getting him off.

 Louis’ tongue twists around Harry’s fingers like he’s sucking a dick, completely coating them in spit and short circuiting Harry’s brain. The action abruptly reminds Harry of his own hard on completely neglected and trapped under Louis’ back.

 Oh well, Louis went without getting off in the tree; Harry can wait.

 He pops his fingers out of Louis’ mouth, quickly bringing them back down to Louis’ balls. He barely gives them a rub before going further and rubbing his spit slick fingers against Louis’ hole.

 Louis moans loudly, hips jerking up at the touch only to come back down quickly.

 “ _Jesus,_ Haz, _yes._ ” Louis’ hand tightens around Harry’s, his strokes getting sloppy and quicker. “C’mon, love. _Don’t tease.”_

 Harry pushes against his hole slowly, groaning at the extreme _tightness._ Louis is nearly as tight as Harry himself is and considering Harry’s a virgin aside from a few of his own fingers, he considers that pretty amazing.

 “Fuck, Lou. You’re so _tight._ ”

 “‘S  been a while.” Louis slurs. Harry does a little happy dance in his head. Considering Louis’ age, ‘a while’ could be anywhere from a few weeks to a few years. Decades, maybe. The thought that Harry is the first to do that for him in ‘a while’ just makes him more determined to make this good.

 He works on pushing his finger in slowly, more for his own comfort than Louis’, being sure to trail his other hand up and down Louis’ chest. The thing is, Louis’ just so _tight_ and the way his hole keeps clenching around his finger is driving Harry wild. Louis’ hand comes up to grab Harry’s hair, rhythmically tugging as Harry thrusts his finger faster.

 “C’mon, Haz. Give me another.” He slurs, pulling just this side of too tight when Harry obliges, slipping in his middle finger on the next go. “ _Fuck, yes._ ” He moans.

 Harry leans down to bite at Louis’ neck, licking over the skin and trailing kisses to distract himself from how his wrist is starting to ache. Sure maybe like this was a bit easier at first, familiar angle and all, but now it’s putting him in an awkward position.

 “Louis,” He moans in response to Harry’s voice, his hand clenching in his hair and hips grinding down onto his finger. “Lou, need you to move.”

 It’s by far the least sexy thing Harry could have said, admitting his shortcomings when it comes to sexual things _in the middle_ of a sexual thing, but Louis doesn’t seem to mind. He pushes down harder on Harry’s fingers, breathless little whimpers escaping every time he takes Harry deeper.

 “Not what I meant, babe. Need you to move.” Harry hesitates for a second trying to find the most sexy way to say the least sexy thing. “Turn around, wanna see your face.” Not exactly sexy but it’ll have to do.

 “ _Fuck yes.”_  Just as Louis is turning around, whining at the loss of Harry inside him, Harry catches a glimpse of Niall. Apparently he’s still there. Instead of being deterred like Harry thought he would, a jolt of arousal flashes through his gut. Maybe Louis is on to something.

 Sure, it’d be one thing if Niall showed any interest in Louis but he’s not shown any other than this instance here. And for all Harry knows, it could just be a onetime thing. Or curiosity. Or-. Harry’s thoughts are cut off by Louis grabbing hold of Harry’s wrist and nudging his now relaxed fingers against his hole.

 His eyes snap back to Louis, focused on the way his pupils have blown out and his eyes are darker. The feeling of his thighs against his own where Louis is straddling him. He gets back to setting a rhythm, eyes locked on Louis’ mouth. More specifically, the way Louis’ fangs are out and digging into his bottom lip.

 Harry starts spreading his fingers and moving them around, trying to do something, _anything_ to make Louis lose it. Louis gasps as Harry rubs his fingers over a hardened nub, teeth digging in just as his lips part. His skin tears open and before any blood can escape, the skin heals over, scratches disappearing in the blink of an eye.

 Louis starts bouncing on his fingers, moaning obscenely as Harry hits that nub over and over again. Harry grabs at Louis’ neck and pulls him down, connecting their lips. It catches the vampire off guard and his teeth nick Harry’s bottom lip.

 Harry whimpers at the pain, the sound turning into a moan as Louis starts sucking on his lip, tongue occasionally running against it in an unspoken apology.

 It’s weird is the thing; because it almost feels like when Louis drinks from him but not near as strong. His heart beats a little harder and his dick fills a little more, hips twitching up to gain some friction on his so far untouched cock.

 “S-Sorry, love.” Louis mumbles, quick to  go back kissing him and running his tongue all along the side of his own. _You don’t have to apologize,_ Harry wants to say. He wants Louis to do it again and again but maybe on his neck. It’s hasn’t quite been two weeks since Louis’ last fed from him but it’s all he can think about now. Louis biting in to him as he rides his fingers. Licking over the skin as he takes Harry’s cock into his hand.

 Almost as if Louis could hear him he asks, “Can I bite you, love? I won’t take much, promise.”

 Harry barely finishes nodding before Louis is nuzzling into Harry’s neck, mouth coming to rest over his pulse point. His teeth scrape against the skin, teasing at a bit but not yet breaking skin. “One of these days,” Louis whispers into his skin, voice rough from arousal, “I’m going to do this to you. Make you feel good.” His hips thrust down on Harry’s, finally giving him a bit of relief as Louis’ dripping cock rubs against his own clothed one. “And then, when you’re ready, when you _want,_ I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll never forget it.” Louis purrs the last part, sparing Harry no time to respond that yes, he very much would want that, sinking his teeth in and Harry feels the sort of almost familiar sting of his skin being punctured before the pleasure starts to follow.

 His fingers stop what they’re doing but that doesn’t matter. Louis apparently expected this and is picking up the slack, fucking back onto Harry’s fingers and grinding their hips together, occasionally sucking at Harry’s neck to get another mouthful of blood.

 Louis’ pace gets sloppy, increasing and hips thrusting down harder until finally he stills, coming all up Harry’s  front and covering his shirt. His teeth detach, leaving Harry’s head swimming and his neck cold as Louis pulls his jeans and pants down in one move, hand grasping at his dick and eyes locking on his neck.

 Harry suddenly feels self conscious about the blood on his neck, wants to reach up and wipe it away. Louis leans down to lick it up, trailing his lips up to Harry’s ear to growl _mine._ Harry bucks up into Louis’ fist, urging him to go faster.

 “That’s right.”  Louis purrs. “All mine. Not Liam’s or Niall’s or _whoever. Mine.”_ He growls again. Harry’s eyes fly back over to the wall where Niall is _still_ watching, now with a little smirk on his lips and a very obvious boner in his jeans. _Fuck._

 “C’mon, baby. I know you’re close.” Louis speeds up his hand, not even bothering with finesse, just stripping his cock as fast as he dares. “Come for me, baby. Show Niall who does this to you.”

 He scrapes his teeth over Harry’s earlobe whispering encouragements and praise and Harry starts coming. He strokes Harry’s hip with one hand, loosening the hand around his cock to just barely there, helping him through his orgasm.

 “There you go, baby. Good job.” Louis kisses his forehead softly as Harry’s body stops shuddering. One he’s still, Louis helps him get his soiled shirt off and uses it to clean them up, tossing it haphazardly to the floor when he’s done.

 Harry pulls Louis in for a cuddle once both their pants are back on, snuggling down into his chest.

 “You can go now.” Louis says, tone just a bit too hard for having just gotten off. Harry opens his eyes to check, seeing Niall nod just to leave in a blur. Right.

 “So, is that a thing then? Niall watching you get off?” Harry would be more jealous or worried or _something_ but he’s just too content right now to care. Also, it was sort of hot getting to show Louis off like that. Which, is a weird sort of train of thought. Harry’s never been one to be possessive or want to show off who he’s got but there’s just something about Louis.

 “Nah, not really.” Louis runs his hand through Harry’s hair, gently combing out the tangles from being sweaty. “A few times, yeah, but not very often. Mostly when he gets bored or curious or whatever.” Guess there’s something to be said about having a long life. It must get boring pretty often.

 “Has he ever joined in?”

 Louis snorts and Harry is sure he just rolled his eyes. “Of course not, Haz. He’d have to get too close to me and we’ve just never been like that.”

 Harry hums in response nuzzling into Louis’ neck. “Is that something you want to do again?”

 Louis doesn’t even hesitate. “Is that something you want?”

 “I don’t-. I don’t think so, no.” Harry shakes his head slightly, hoping Louis won’t be too disappointed. “At least, not so blatantly. Maybe if he was like, in another room. Or not looking at us. I didn’t like him looking at you.”

 “Alright then, love. Just us from now on.” Louis promises, pushing Harry back a little before sweetly connecting their lips.

 They stay cuddled together, occasionally swapping lazy kisses until Harry drifts off in the arms of his favorite boy.

 Just before he falls asleep, Louis quietly sings, " _Baby thinking of you keeps me up at night."_

 Harry goes to sleep with a smile.

 ***

 It’s raining. Of course it’s fucking raining. What better way to celebrate an absolute shit day than with absolute shit weather.

 Harry is fuming by the time he gets to Louis’ house.

 “I can’t fucking _believe_ this!” Harry yells, slamming the door as he gets in. His mood is only worsened when Niall is the one to peek around the corner of the kitchen and not Louis. Not that Niall is bad but, to be honest, Harry was sort of hoping Louis would be home to help him relieve some anger.

 “You alright there, mate?” Niall asks, leaning against the doorway to give Harry his full attention.

 “ _No._ I’m not fucking _alright.”_

 Niall raises an eyebrow at Harry, a look between amusement and concern plastered on his face. He holds out his beer in question to Harry who takes it and quickly downs a couple gulps.

 “Thanks. Sorry, I know it’s not your fault. I’m just really,” Harry runs a hand through his hair and huffs. “ _really_ fucking pissed right now.”

 Niall goes to sit on their couch, another beer already in hand. “Wanna talk about it? Or would you rather wait for Lou?”

 “You know what. Yeah, I’d love to talk about it with you.” Harry crosses the room to join Niall after kicking off his shoes and leaving his soaked bag and jacket by the door.

 “Alright, so what’s up? What’s got you in such a door slamming mood?”

 “Those fucking pricks at school. Like, I thought we were past this. Thought maybe things like who you like didn’t matter past secondary but apparently I was wrong.” Harry takes another gulp of his beer, making a small face at the taste.

 “Yeah, Lou said something ‘bout you having problems with some dickwads at school. They still giving you trouble?”

 Harry rolls his eyes at the thought of them and nods. “Yeah.”

 “Thought the teachers were cracking down or whatever the fuck they wanna call it.”

 Harry sighs and shakes his head, taking a much smaller sip of his drink. “They were. Apparently it’s been long enough that think it’s all over. Or they stopped caring, whatever.”

 “What happened?” Niall nudges Harry’s foot a bit when he stays silent, quietly encouraging him.

 “Nathan and Max, those are the guys who are the worst, just kept calling me a faggot and telling me my family wouldn’t love me anymore if they knew. Then they followed me on my way home and beat the shit out of me.” Harry shakes his head, smiling sadly to himself as he sips a little more.

 “I tried to fight back but Max had my arms pinned while Nathan punched me. When they were satisfied they threw me down on the concrete, kicked me a few times and left.”

 Niall’s eyes roam over Harry, taking in as much as he can with how little he can see. “I’m assuming they’ve learned their lesson then, hit you where it won’t show marks so no one will notice?”

 Harry sets down his beer on the table, turning his arms over and showing Niall. He’s got scuff marks up his forearms and his palms are still slightly bleeding.

 “Thought I smelled blood.” Niall murmurs, gently taking Harry’s arms into his hands a checking over the marks. “How badly are you bruised?”

 “Not very, I think. Probably won’t know for sure until tomorrow but ribs are fucking killing me.”

 “You know Lou can heal those for you, right? Like, it might be a little weird but who the hell knows with you guys. You might like it.” Niall smirks at Harry, busting into a full belly laugh at the near instantaneous coloring of Harry’s cheeks.

 “Oh my God, no. Niall, I’m not going to ask him to _lick_ me.”

 “I dunno mate, I feel like you might.” The room is silent for all of three seconds before they’re both laughing. It’s nice. Sometimes Harry forgets just how much all three of these boys mean to him.

 “So why are you so pissed? Just cause it’s happening or because you can’t stop it?”

 “I can’t stop it. Like, I tried to fight back but it didn’t work. Even if it would have been just one of them, I’m just not strong enough to do anything. That and I don’t actually know how to fight.”

 “Hmmm. I might be able to help you out there.” Niall’s back to grinning again, trouble sparkling in his eyes. Great. Usually that means he’s about to suggest something Louis and Liam aren’t going to approve of.

 “Okay?”

 “How about we go boxing? Like, we can both learn how to fight. Well,” Niall corrects, “ _you_ can learn how to fight. _I_ can finally get Liam and Louis off my back.”

 “Huh?” Harry’s confused now. He thought this was going to be something they _wouldn’t_ approve of.

 “Yeah, they’ve been suggesting it for months. Saying it’ll help me relieve some pent up aggression or whatever. But this way, the lads will be happy and you can learn something useful.” Niall beams at him easily, like he just promised Harry the answers to life and everything. Which… to be fair, he sort of did.

 “Yeah, that’d be amazing! You sure you don’t mind?” While he has nothing against Niall, Harry sort of feels like the annoying little brother tag a long.

 “It’s totally cool. Gives me a reason to fight without getting my ass chewed out.”

 “Thanks, Niall. That means so much to me. When do you want to?” More like when do they have the time. Harry’s always studying or spending time with Louis or spending time with his mum when he goes home.

 “We could go to the gym for an hour or so after you get off school. Get it over with quick so you still have plenty of time with Lou.”

 “Yeah, yeah. That’s great, thanks.” They sit in silence for a few minutes, Harry taking in the nice, relaxing feel of Niall’s presence. Another thought hits him and he’s quick to grab his beer and downs the rest of it.

 It’s not necessarily that he forgot, it’s just that with today being so freaking terrible and the adrenaline spike from his anger he just didn’t think to be awkward around Niall.

 “Uhm, do you want another beer?” Harry asks, quick to stand up and make his way to the kitchen.

 “Sure, mate, thanks.” Harry grabs the two beers out of the refrigerator and sighs, leaning against the counter. He takes a few breaths to calm himself more. He’s still rather agitated but at least by now it’s more of an annoying itch than a burning on his skin.

 Harry slowly walks back into the other room, dragging his feet as he goes. Niall takes one of the beers from Harry, nodding in thanks as he takes a sip.

 “So, uh,” Harry begins, “about the other day.”

 “What about it?” Niall shrugs taking another sip of his beer. “Sorry if it made you feel weird. I just sort of got caught in the moment when I saw you guys.”

 “Oh, uh.. so. That’s not really going to be a, er, thing.” Harry mentally smacks himself. Honestly, he’s seventeen, he should know how to string together a sentence by now. “Like, I guess it was okay then but I don’t really want that to happen anymore?”  
  


“Sure.” Niall glances over at the door, an odd look on his face. “For what it’s worth,” he adds, a bit faster than the rest of his speech, “I’ve never seen Lou get so into it before. You really seem to do something for him.”

Before Harry can respond, let alone process that, the front door swings open followed by some obnoxious laughter.

“Oh! Harry’s home!”

The next thing Harry knows he’s got a lap full of drenching wet vampire and damp hands on his face. Louis pulls him into a kiss with little to no warning, pushing Harry back into the couch and straddling him. His tongue comes out to lick at Harry’s lips, smiling when Harry opens up to let his tongue slide in.

“Oh, knock it off! It hasn’t been that long since you last saw each other!” Liam rolls his eyes at the unnecessary spectacle. Louis pulls back from Harry with a small smile, giving his lips another quick kiss before he’s gone.

Liam yelps and there’s a small thud followed more by more cackling. “What’s a matter, Leeyum? You sad you don’t have anyone to kiss?”

Harry stares in amusement at where Louis has Liam pinned on the ground, one hand holding both his wrists together as his thighs lock around Liam’s to keep him from moving. His other hand is moving quickly across Liam’s torso, pulling breathless little giggles out of him. “Do you want someone to come home to, huh?”

Liam’s eyes drift over towards Harry before flicking back to Louis.

“No! You complete arse! Get off me!” It takes Harry a moment to realize Liam wasn’t looking at _him_ , he was looking at _Niall._ Interesting.

“What’s the magic word, Leeyum?” Louis sing songs, not even breaking a sweat as Liam thrashes around under him from the continuous attention to his torso. Honestly, it baffles Harry how _strong_ Louis is sometimes.

Harry squirms in his seat, the unfortunate effect of Louis showing off his strength finally getting to him. Niall shoots an amused glance at him, eyes quickly returning to the scene on the floor.

“Uncle! UNCLE!!” Liam shrieks. Louis loosens his grip on Liam, sitting back and smiling at the other vampire while he heaves in unnecessary amounts of breath.

“That’s all you had to say.” Louis pats Liam on the chest and gets up, wandering back over to Harry.

“Hi, love.” Louis smacks a kiss onto Harry’s cheek as he plops down on the couch, throwing his legs over Harry’s and leaning on his shoulder.

“My turn.” Again, Harry is caught off guard by a yelp and a thump.

Niall has just lunged at Liam and is currently rolling around on the floor, wrestling with him. They’re both laughing and neither seems in danger of hurting each other or anymore furniture so Harry turns his attention back to Louis.

“Hi.”

“How was your day? Hopefully the weather didn’t bum you out too much.”

“Oh, no. That’s whatever. Just. Max and Nathan being assholes again.”

Louis’ nostrils flare just the smallest bit, eyes darkening with anger when he smells the drying blood. “What did they do to you?” Louis immediately grabs Harry’s arms and turns them over, eyes nearly black as they take in the scrapes. “Oh, baby. I’m sorry.”

Louis licks his lips and starts pressing kisses along Harry’s forearm starting at the elbow and working his way down. Harry’s skin tingles as Louis’ spit heals his cuts, little butterflies erupting in his stomach every time Louis’ tongue darts out to lick at the skin.

“Lou, not here, yeah?” Louis looks up to meet Harry’s eyes, gaze turning to the two still wrestling on the floor when Harry glances over pointedly.

“Of course.” Louis kisses his palm before looking back at the other two. “Oi! Finish it up and get lost you twats. Haz and I have the house for the next couple hours.”

With one final growl Niall pushes Liam up and off him, turning them over so he has the bigger man pinned not unlike Louis earlier. Slowly, carefully, Niall leans down and places his teeth over Liam’s neck in a mock bite. His jaw closes just a tiny bit, pulling a gasp out of Liam.

Niall leans back, smirk plastered on his face, and gets up to leave. Even after the door shuts, Liam is still lying on the ground, frozen with his wrists crossed above his head and not moving.

“Liam!”

Liam jerks back into reality, stumbling a bit in his rush as he stands and leaves the house with nothing more than a slam of the door in just a few seconds.

“I wish they’d just fuck and get it over with, Christ. I feel like I’m getting blue balls from their decades worth of foreplay.”

Harry snorts, quickly covering his mouth with the back of his hand to try and cover it. The action shows off the few scrapes left on his arm and Louis’ smile falls.

“C’mon, love. Let’s go.” Louis takes him by the hand and leads them upstairs, never once letting their hands separate.

As soon as they’re in the room, Louis turns around and pulls Harry in close for a kiss. It’s soft and gentle, Louis' free hand coming up to tug at the hem of Harry's soaked shirt.

"Let's get this off, yeah? Don't want you getting sick."

Harry nods his approval and with the help of Louis, they both manage to get undressed. Louis leads him over to the bed, gently laying him down and puts the covers over him before joining him.

Louis goes back to kissing him; soft, nearly reverent kisses as he cups Harry’s jaw in his hands. His hands smooth over Harry’s neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake, slowly moving down his body.

Harry moans as Louis trails kisses down his neck, pushing his hips up into the older boy when his lips latch on and he starts sucking. It’s weird, sometimes, to feel Louis suck on his skin when his fangs aren’t in him.

He moans loudly at the thought. It _shouldn’t_ be weird, it’s a normal thing. Which just reminds Harry of how not normal Louis is and how lucky Harry is to have him.

“What’re you doin’, Lou?” Harry whines when Louis sits up, words slurring together at how drunk he feels off Louis from just a bit of attention.

“I’m taking care of you, baby. Just relax and enjoy it.” With that, Louis takes Harry’s still scuffed up arm and brings it up to his mouth, wetting his lips before planting kisses on the tender skin.

He takes his time, lips lingering just a beat too long, sending butterflies soaring in Harry’s belly. He’s not quite sure if it’s the affection behind the gestures or the tingling left by the saliva but Harry can feel the way all of his blood is headed south.

This definitely isn’t quite turning out the way he thought it would but Harry is nothing if not grateful for unexpected surprises.

“Lou. Lou, babe.” Harry pants. “Can we, like, _do_ something?” His hips push up again, searching for some friction.

Louis answers by grinding his hips down, teeth running over the sensitive tips of Harry’s fingers. “What do you want, baby?” Louis’ voice is husky, eyes staring down at Harry like he’s thinking of all the things he wishes Harry would say.

“Fuck, I want, uhm. I want..” A moan rips it’s way out of Harry’s throat when Louis starts sucking on his finger, teasing the tip with his tongue. The action makes Harry think of Louis doing other things with his tongue; wrapping it around his cock, playing with his nipples, licking.. well, _other_ places.

Harry pulls his hands away from Louis, groaning and covering his cheeks to hide the blush.

“Haz,” Louis slowly pulls his hands away from his face, leaning down to kiss the pink of his cheeks. “Whatever you want is okay, there’s nothing to be embarrassed of. Promise.”

He just looks so damn sincere that it makes Harry want to spill his guts to him. Tell him everything Harry has ever thought about them doing ever and so much more. For now, though, he’s still mortified at what he was thinking. Surely Louis wouldn’t think it’s that weird. After all, he’s been around a long time, has probably done it quite often. That thought makes him squirm, the jealousy surprising him in how _much_ it is.

“Fuck me.” It slips out, completely by surprise but Harry won’t take it back. He wants it, _really_ wants it and he’d probably regret it forever if he took it back now.

Louis studies him for all of three seconds before he leans down and kisses him. His lips are so soft and thin and slot right between Harry’s. Louis’ hands trail down Harry’s ribcage, more goosebumps chasing the heat of his hands.

Louis’ hands grasp onto his hips, pulling them flush to each other and starts rolling his own, clearly simulating fucking Harry.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, breaking apart from Harry just as a really loud moan tears out of his throat. “That what you want? This?” Louis grips harder on his hips and thrusts his hips sharper, speeding up their ‘fucking’.

“Yes. _God, yes._ Louis, _please_ ” Harry’s voice breaks into a whine, desperate to feel Louis _in_ him.

“Do you want it like this? Or do you want it slow?” The older boy slows down the movement of his hips, emulating exactly what it would be like and   _yes. Sweet Jesus,_ Harry wants that, so much, but. Not right now.

“Before. Fast. Like before.” His words come out in pants and while he knows Louis would do what he asked, Harry can tell he definitely chose the right one.

“Alright then. Before it is.” Louis smirks at him before disappearing, reappearing just a second after with some lube and a condom.

Louis kisses him quick before sliding his way down Harry’s chest, stopping to latch onto a nipple. He sucks on it till it’s dark and puffy, scraping his teeth over it before turning his attention to the other one.

Harry’s hand comes up to grasp Louis’ hair, whining under the attention and cock brushing up against Louis’ stomach. He’s hard and aching already, nearly desperate for this sweet torture to end.

Louis moves down to hover over Harry’s dick, leaning forward to just brush his lips against the head of his cock. Some precome smears onto his lips, making them glisten and look even more sinful than usual. Harry whimpers when Louis starts to pull away, hands clenching in Louis’ hair.

“You know, Haz.” Louis pauses to kiss Harry’s thigh, sucking on the flesh there and running his nose over it as the blood rises to the surface. “I’m going to fuck you, I promise, but I have a feeling that’s not what you were going to ask me.”

Louis noses over to the underside of Harry’s ball sack, flicking his tongue out to run along the bottom. Harry’s legs clench and he whimpers, Louis’ tongue a tease at how _close_ it is to what he wants. Louis does it again, slower and lighter, tickling the skin as he runs his tongue down, closer and _closer._

 “Was it?” Harry manages to shake his head just barely, squeezing on Louis’ hair again when Louis dips down and flicks his tongue over Harry’s hole. It’s quick and light, but it sends a jolt of arousal through him and it’s all Harry can do to not whimper and beg for more, _more._

 “Just say what you want and I’ll do it for you.” Louis moves Harry’s legs to rest over his shoulders, licking and nipping at the swell of his bum.

 “Please, Lou.” Louis smacks one of his cheeks, just hard enough to sting but not really hurt. Harry jumps in surprise but moans shortly after. Definitely not what he was expecting.

 “Tell me, love. Don’t know what to give you if you won’t ask.” This is absolute torture. Harry’s dick is leaking and aching and all he wants to do is wrap a hand around it and jerk off but there’s Louis between his legs, promising him so much more if he could just get his words to work.

 “I, uh, want.” Louis smacks his bum again just as his teeth pierce his skin on the other side causing Harry to scream out. “Oh, fuck! Oh God, Louis! _Louis.”_ He’s panting now trying desperately to not completely lose his shit.

 His eyes slam close so hard he sees white when Louis clicks his fangs back in, licks over the holes his teeth left. “Oh my god, Lou! Put your mouth on me! Please, _fortheloveofgod! Get your fucking mouth on me!”_

 “It is, love. You’re going to have to be a little bit more specific.”

 There’s absolutely no reason why he does it. There’s no conscious decision or even thought of wanting to do it but one moment Louis is smirking at Harry from between his legs and the next, Harry is pushing Louis forward to physically place him where he wants since apparently his words aren’t cooperating with him.

 Harry is very aware that Louis is _letting_ him do it, knows full well that if he wanted, all the strength Harry has couldn’t make Louis budge. But, he _is_  letting him and it makes it all the better when Louis doesn’t tease anymore, just goes straight into fucking Harry with his tongue.

 It’s wet and messy and so, _so_ amazing. Harry’s thighs clench around Louis’ head, shaking and trembling from the onslaught of sensation of Louis’ tongue in his arse. God, it sounds so dirty when put like that but it’s what is happening.

 Louis spreads his cheeks wider, tongue coming out to flick at his hole, teasing little flicks that broaden out into laps. Harry barely hears the snick of a bottle before Louis is sliding a finger in, licking all around it.

 “You taste so good, love. Can’t believe I’ve waited this long to get my mouth on you.” Harry moans, incapable of putting words together, choosing instead to answer with his body.

 His hips chase Louis’ finger, trying to fuck down harder on it, to get him deeper, _closer._

 Louis slips in a second finger, spreading and curling them and it’s such _torture_. The feel of Louis spreading him, _knowing_ he’s doing it to prep him for more is driving Harry nuts.

 “More, Lou, more. _Please,_ I can take it, I promise.” Louis seems to be just as impatient as Harry, quickly slipping in a third and fucking him faster. “ _God,_ yes!” Harry absolutely screams the last part.

 Louis chuckles and  ducks his head back down, scraping his teeth against his bum again, close to his fingers but far enough away to not rip at Harry’s sensitive skin.

 “Holy fuck, Lou! Oh my god, _ohmygod!_ Bite me! Bite me, _please!_ ” Harry screams again when Louis sinks his teeth into his thigh, right by where it meets his groin. Never has Harry been so vocal doing anything but the flashes of pain followed by the soothing licks of Louis’ tongue are sending his senses into overdrive.

 His cock is so hard it’s nearly purple now, a steady stream of precome leaking out and trailing down his dick.

 “Are you ready, baby? Want me to fuck you now?” Louis’ already ripping open the condom and sliding it down his cock while Harry nods, dazed from the lingering feel of Louis in him.

 “C’mon, love. Tell me you want this.” Louis is hovering over him now, mouth just inches from Harry’s own. The head of his dick is sliding against him, slick with lube and rubbery from the condom.

 “I want it.” Harry pants; quick to tell him so Louis won’t start doubting things now. He’s so ready for this. “I’m so ready for it. Please, I want you in me, Louis. Want to be clo- _oh._ ” Harry groans as Louis pushes in, trying to relax as much as possible through the stretch.

 Louis gives him a few seconds to adjust, running a hand through Harry’s hair and kissing him. “Ready, baby? Fast, yeah?”

 “Yeah.” Harry breathes against Louis, kissing him one more time before laying back and putting his arms above his head. “Show me what you got, then.”

 Louis huffs out a laugh and pulls back, all the way until the head of his dick is pulling on Harry’s rim before sliding back in in one smooth movement. He does that a few times, keeping the pace a bit slower until Harry stops wincing every time he moves.

 “You asked for it, love, remember that.” Louis pulls all the way out again and this time, when he thrusts back in, he doesn’t give Harry a chance to breathe.

 Nearly immediately Louis is rolling his hips with each thrust, barely any pause between. His movements are the exact same as earlier; fluid and confident.

 Harry’s hands are clenching together, trying not to reach out and touch Louis because as much as he wants to, he’s afraid that feeling Louis’ muscles work under his hands will send him over the edge. He’s already trying so hard not to come that it’s an actual physical effort.

 Louis’ hands come up to grab his, intertwining their fingers and holding him down.

 “Fuck, love. You feel so good. So, _uh_ , tight.” His free hand moves to hold onto Harry’s hip, steadying them as he fucks harder into Harry. “So beautiful, baby. So, ugh, _so beautiful._ Would watch you all day if I could.”

 Harry screams as Louis finally hits that spot inside him, back arching completely off the bed. “Fuck, yes! _Louis, please!”_

 Louis obliges, letting go of Harry’s hands to pull him up and onto Louis where he’s sitting. The change in angle makes Louis hit his prostate head on and Harry screams again and clutches onto Louis’ shoulders.

 “Holy fuck, Lou. I’m gonna come, I’m sorry. So sorry.” Harry buries his face in Louis’ neck, biting into the skin as Louis hits his spot again and comes all over their stomachs. It’s so much and has been building up for so long that it feels like it lasts forever.

 Everything goes black for a second and his head feels fuzzy but when he comes to, he’s crying and whimpering into Louis’ neck.

 “Sorry.” Harry sniffles, noting that Louis has stopped, only pushing his hips in little circles instead of thrusting into him. “Sorry, you can keep going if you want.”

 Louis kisses him sweetly, pulling Harry’s bottom lip between his own to suck on it. “It’s okay, baby, nothing to apologize for. Just let me know if it’s too much.”

 Harry nods, wiping off his face and bouncing a little in Louis’ lap. It stings and is a bit sensitive but he’s pretty sure he can keep going. It almost reminds him of the pain of Louis’ teeth sinking into him.

 Louis goes with it, grabbing on to his hips and bouncing him, thrusting his hips up to meet him halfway. “You looked so beautiful when you came, baby.” Louis whispers into his ear. “So perfect. Your eyes got all glossy and bright and I could just tell you were out of your head with pleasure.”

 Harry starts to whine; his hole is clenching and sensitive and everything about this is too much in the most amazing way. Louis’ words are like a soothing balm to his embarrassment; making him feel less like he should be ashamed and more like he should be proud. Like he’s beautiful.

 “I can’t believe you bit me, baby. So used to doing it to you I never thought of how good it would be the other way.” Harry latches onto Louis’ neck then, not really sure why but he’s already done it so he’s all in. “That’s it, love. Bite me. Let me feel those teeth of yours. Could only imagine if they were longer.”

 Harry moans at the insinuation. Did Louis really? Would he actually? Like, what?

 “Could imagine them sharper, too. Just imagine. You, with fangs. Then you could actually pierce my skin.” Oh, holy shit, he is. Louis is actually talking about Harry as a vampire. That means he wants him around for.. well, he’s not sure how long but he’s pretty sure it’s a while.

 Louis thrusts up harder into Harry, barely letting him hit his thighs before he’s pulling back out. He’s stopped breathing now which is, weird. Louis hasn’t ever actually done that around Harry before, more concerned about making him comfortable. Harry knows it’s possible but to see it happen now must mean Louis is more worried about not hurting Harry and chasing his own release than such trivial things as unnecessary breathing.

 “Louis, I want that. I do. Could I mark you? Will it stay?” All this talk about Harry turning into a vampire and possibly getting to stay with Louis longer is turning him on, inappropriate as it is. Louis glances down when he feels Harry’s dick bump against his stomach, nearly back to fully hard after never completely going down.

 “Fuck yes, baby. You can do whatever you want; mark me, mate me. I don’t fucking care. _Ohmygod, you’re amazing._ Can’t believe you’re still hard. Could you come again for me, Harry?” Louis’ thrusts are getting sloppy now, his rhythm faltering and getting a bit painful as he forgets his strength.

 It’s the most amazing Harry has felt. Ever. “Yes. Yes, absolutely. Make me come again.”

 Louis moans and starts sucking on Harry’s neck, marking the skin as his hand closes around Harry’s dick. His teeth scrape against his neck as his hand and hips move faster.

 “Can I?” It’s just barely audible, the smallest of whispers but Harry still hears it. He pushes Louis’ head against him, placing his mouth right over where Harry knows is his favorite place to bite.

 Louis’ hips jerk again and again before finally stilling, teeth sinking in just as Harry can feel the pulsing of his cock as he comes inside him. Harry throws his head back, careful to keep ahold of Louis’ head so his teeth don’t slip out. Not that they would, but. Harry would like to pretend he’s got a choice.

 The same feeling of ecstasy is running through his veins, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure to his abdomen, twisting and turning as he feels Louis suck on his neck. His heart is beating ridiculously quick and if Harry didn’t have Louis to touch, to hold on to, he’d probably float straight out of his head and never come back down.

 He startles when Louis wraps a hand back around him, moaning at the sensation of Louis’ hand around his cock and teeth digging into his skin.

 He finally gives in, letting the overwhelming pleasure take him and he comes, adding to the mess on their stomachs.

 They lie there in silence, nothing but the sound of Harry breathing and Louis occasionally sucking at Harry’s skin or tongue lapping up a bit of spilt blood. Harry hums low in his throat, more content than he ever has been.

 His fingers trail down Louis’ cheek, once again slipping in his mouth and tracing where his fangs are embedded in his skin. His teeth are smooth and his tongue is soft when it comes up to flick at Harry’s fingertip.

 Harry giggles at the tickling sensation, moving his finger back over to poke at Louis’ tongue. Louis lips curve up into a smile, tongue coming back to roll over Harry’s finger again. Harry giggles, curving his finger and tickling the inside of his cheek.

 Louis clamps his back teeth down, effectively trapping Harry’s finger. He wiggles it more, until Louis starts laughing, the sound muffled by the fact that he’s still attached to Harry’s neck. Just as he remembers this, Louis swallows by reflex, his mouth quickly filling with blood and running over Harry’s finger.

 Harry pulls a face, not sure whether to be disgusted or laugh. In the end, laughter wins out and Harry falls into giggles, finally removing his finger from Louis’ mouth.

 “I honestly don’t know what to say about that.” Louis finally pulls back, teeth tugging at Harry’s skin as they slide out. His tongue is quick to lick over the marks, sealing them shut. He grabs Harry’s hand and puts the blood soaked finger in his mouth, eyes closed as he hollows out his cheeks and sucks it clean.

 He pulls off with a pop and a smirk, licking the remaining blood off his lips. “I’d say delicious.”

 “Oh my god, you’re so weird.”  Harry groans, shoving at Louis. The movement reminds them both that Louis is still inside him, though just barely from how soft he’s gone.

 “Oh shush, you love it.” Louis pulls out the rest of the way, quickly disposing of the condom and grabbing some wet wipes from the bedside drawer.

 Louis stays half curled around Harry as he cleans them up, careful to be gentle on his sensitive hole. Harry relaxes against the bed, eyes closed as he lets his boyfriend clean him up.

 “How are you feeling, love?” Louis’ voice has gone soft again, like it often does when he’s trying to soothe Harry and make sure he’s okay.

 “Amazing.” And he means it. There is quite possibly nothing and no one that feels better than he does at this exact moment in time.

 He opens his eyes to look at Louis, something niggling in the back of his brain. Then he notices.

 “Since when do your eyes have red in them?” He cocks his head and leans in a little closer to get a good look. “Like, it’s barely noticeable but it’s there. How have I never seen it before?”

 Louis turns his head, lips pulling down as he answers. “Usually don’t let you see. It’s just for a few minutes after I feed. Should be gone soon.”

 Harry rests his hand on Louis’ cheek, gently nudging him to turn his head. Louis finally gives in and lets Harry turn his head, eyes staying locked onto Harry’s forehead.

 “Hey, look at me.” Harry says, softening his own voice. “Lou, please?”

 Louis reluctantly lets his eyes drop to Harry’s, lips still turned down into a frown.

 “I think they’re beautiful. It’s a bit different but I really love it.”

 “You do realize it’s blood, right? Like, that doesn’t weird you out?”

 “Hey, I already knew you were weird, what with being a vampire and all. Kinda figured there’d be some weird blood stuff.” Louis laughs at that and pulls Harry in for a kiss.

 “Good. Now that that’s settled; do you want to maybe shower before the boys get back or would you rather nap?”

 Harry contemplates this; nap sounds good but shower sounds better. “Do I have to do either of those alone?”

 Louis sighs heavily and rolls his eyes, trying to make like he’s irritated. He’s got a smile on his face though so Harry’s pretty sure he’s won. “You don’t have to do either alone, love.”

 Harry winces a little when he jumps out of bed but he’s still got a smile plastered on his face. Soreness be damned, he feels great. He reaches out to tug on Louis’ hand, pulling him towards the bathroom. “Great! Let’s go get cleaned up then we can go get some food!”

Louis follows after him, shaking his head with a dopey grin on his face. “You are honestly the most adorable person, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go, hope it wasn't terrible... I'll update in a little over a week at most two because of my kids being sick and the extra project as well as the fact that I'm just plain exhausted right now. Anyhow, thank you guys and come [tell me](http://www.loudippedincaramel.tumblr.com) what you think! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets knocked on his ass, Niall tells how he became a vampire and Mommy Anne strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! this chapter has quite a bit of Niall in it! I feel like I leave him and Liam out too much. Also, we finally get to meet Anne! And if you can believe it, I don't think there's smut in this chapter *gasp*
> 
>  
> 
> **warnings for mention of violence and killing (during a story). Also, I know nothing about boxing irl. I looked up some stuff and just kind of went with it. Hopefully it's not too unrealistic**
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this update is only like 5k but I've only got another 7 (after this) saved up so... yeah. Gives me a little more time to get some more. 
> 
> enjoy!

“Son of a bitch!”

Not a single person in the area even blinks. All of them continue on as if nothing happened. Harry wants to be mad but honestly, he’s just thankful his embarrassment is being (mostly) kept between him and Niall.

“Oh, come on, get up.” Niall reaches out a hand to help him stand, grinning as he gets back into position.

“Remind me again why I thought boxing with a vampire was a good idea.” Harry is careful to whisper so that only Niall will hear.

“So that when you have a bunch of cunts using you as a meat sack, you’ll at least be used to fighting someone you have no chance in hell of beating.” Niall’s grin is practically ferocious, completely teasing but still with an edge of challenge to it.

“One of these days,” Harry starts, shuffling back into his stance, “I’m going to knock you on your arse. I don’t know how but it _will_ happen.”

Niall laughs at him and throws a left hook. Harry tries to move away but his feet just won’t move right and he gets clipped, falling back on his ass. _Again._

“Damn it, Niall! Warn a guy!” Harry rubs at his butt, trying to soothe the ache from landing on it so many times. Niall continues enjoying his misery, holding out his hand to help him up. _Again._

“Alright, alright. I’ll take pity on you.” Harry shoots him a glare, trying to be as intimidating as possible from where he’s still on the floor. “You’re stance is wrong. It’s too wide and it’s throwing you off.”

Harry heaves a sigh and finally takes the offered hand to pull himself up. “Earlier you said it was too narrow.”

“It was. But you over-corrected. Now it’s too wide and throwing off your balance. Also, makes it harder to move.”

“I don’t like you.” Harry mumbles, shifting his stance so it’s a little less wide. Already it feels better, less strained. He bounces back and forth on his feet, testing his mobility. “Fine, you win. This is much better.”

“Told ya. Now, come on. Last round then we can head to the house.”

Harry raises his arms back up, trying to get in the mindset of someone who’s going to be on his feet for more than ten seconds.

Niall bounces on his feet, clearly enjoying himself. He goes right for the left hook but thankfully Harry has learned from his mistakes and he manages to block it. He blocks a few more before trying for his own jab. He can feel his mistake as he makes it but he’s not quite sure how to fix it.

As he’s throwing his punch, his hips lift and it’s too late to stop it. Niall easily dodges his punch then goes for a jab, using his own glove to push Harry back.

Just as he expected, his body falls back and in his attempt to keep his balance, he stumbles over his feet and lands flat on his ass.

“I know, I know! Keep the hips relaxed and ‘drop your weight’ blah blah, I know I fucked up alright?” Perhaps he shouldn’t be quite so irritated but that’s not the first or even second time he’s made that mistake today.

It’s been a couple of weeks already since Niall invited him to boxing. They’ve been nearly every weekday since and his balance is really the only thing he keeps fucking up. His punches are on form and for the most part (when he was boxing the trainer and not Niall) he can hold his own on blocking.

His muscles are sore and his back is covered in sweat but the feeling is exhilarating.

“Nah, you did good. Quick shower then home?” Harry’s heart skips at the casual mention of ‘home’ from Niall and he nods.

A quick ten minutes later and Harry and Niall are walking back to the house, freshly showered and feeling good.

“Hey, Niall? Can I ask you something?”

Niall nods, quick and easy.

“Why do you need this? I know Lou and Liam suggested it but why are you getting in fights all the time?” Harry chews on his lips when he’s done, nervous about pushing boundaries.

“Eh, used to get into a lot of fights years ago. Not so much anymore, really just the couple times you know about and a few more the last decade or two.” Niall shrugs like it’s nothing but Harry can see the way his shoulders are just a little too tense.

“Why’d you get in fights then?”

“Well.” Niall stretches the word out for an unnecessarily long time. Finally, he pauses and it’s almost reached the point that Harry thinks he won’t answer. Niall winces, shaking his head and letting out a heavy sigh. “It wasn’t so much ‘getting in fights’ as much as it was killing people.”

Harry stops dead in his tracks, dumbfounded, mouth gaping as he stares at Niall. “You _what?_ ”

Niall stops as well, looking back at Harry. “It wasn’t just killing random people, Harry. It was killing vampires.”

“That. _How_ is that better? You- wha- _why?_ ” His mouth is still hanging slightly open, the one thing he keeps thinking is just, _why?_ Well, and how. Even with the times he’s heard of Niall fighting Harry never thought of him as being one to kill.

“Come on, I’ll tell you but not with you standing in the middle of the sidewalk with your mouth hangin’ open like a knob.”

Harry shakes his head a few times to clear it and jogs to catch up. Some part of Harry is screaming at him that he shouldn’t still be this comfortable with Niall. The more sensible part of him (though that’s still debatable) is telling him that this is _Niall_ and if he really wanted to hurt Harry he could have already. Many times.

“It was before I met Lou and Liam. I was looking for one in particular and pretty much just killed every vampire unfortunate enough to look like him. He was very ordinary looking. Short, brown hair, brown eyes. So, needless to say, a lot of people died.”

Harry stay silent as they walk, waiting patiently for Niall to continue.

“That’s actually how I met Louis and Liam. I was out one night at a bar and saw them. I was about to leave but then I saw Liam and at the time he looked just enough like him to get me going. So, I stayed.” Niall lets out a dry chuckle, turning down the next street and looking over at Harry. “Going after those two was the worst and best decision of my life, Harry. Let me just tell you. Lou make look little but he packs a hell of a punch.”

“What happened?” The curiosity is eating at him now and as much as he’s tried to stay silent, Niall brought up Louis. Now that he’s in the story, Harry’s even more eager.

“I stayed, watched them. Never even noticed they were watching me back. When they left I followed them. I decided to go after Louis first, he was small and an easy target. Figured I’d take him out quick before dealing with Liam; nothing I hadn’t done before.”

An involuntary shiver runs up Harry’s spine. Niall is almost frightening like this. How casual he speaks about stalking and trying to kill someone.

“Louis turned right as I was behind him and punched me right in my face. I swear to God my jaw fucking shattered.” Niall smiles _fondly_ at the memory, running his fingers over his jaw. “He came over to me and smacked my head against a brick wall for a bit till I blacked out. Woke up a couple hours later tied up with a very pissed off couple of vampires staring me down.”

“You guys can black out? I didn’t think that was possible.”

“You get your head bashed into a brick wall for five minutes, see how you feel after that.” Niall smirks at the look on Harry’s face. He’s horrified. One, _ouch._ Two, he didn’t think Louis was capable of that.

“So what happened then?” Honestly, he feels like a little kid, desperate to know the next part to the fairytale.

“Like I said, woke up and they were there. I was terrified. Here I had pissed off two vampires who were definitely older than me and they just had me tied up. Honestly, I expected them to either kill me or run. Especially since they knew what I tried.”

They slow to a stop as they finally reach the house, Niall digging in his pocket for the key. They kick off their shoes and head into the kitchen for a drink before settling back on the couch.

“So, why _didn’t_ they kill you? Not that I’m complaining but, you know.” Harry startles as two more bodies join the room. One minute it’s just him and Niall and the next Louis is pressed into his side and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Because this little one over here is a weird fucker.” Louis laughs and points his thumb at Niall.

“What do you mean?” Harry’s always gathered that Niall was weird but he never thought it’d be something to save his life.

“I’m telling you, Haz, I’ve been attacked by many vampires in my lifetime and not a lot of the new ones _stalk_ first. Fucking weirdo, I’m telling you.”

Liam smiles fondly at Niall and shakes his head. “One of the best days of my life. Finally got me some company other than this miserable bastard.”

That starts a whole new round of Liam and Louis bickering.

“Oi! My story, fuck off already!” Liam and Louis turn simultaneously to Niall and stick out their tongues. Honestly. And Harry thought _he_ was the youngest here.

“We were just fixing to go out anyways. Just wanted to say goodbye to Haz first.” Louis leans over and kisses Harry quickly, getting up and dragging Liam out the door. “Bye, love! Have fun and don’t let Niall scare you! He’s just a big teddy bear!”

The door slams, cutting off a cackle and Niall facepalms.

“Anyway, yeah. That’s about it. They noticed something different about me and gave me a chance. Asked why I went after them. Eventually after some very, er, _creative_ , persuasion I told them. Said I was looking for the vampire who murdered my family. Couldn’t find him soon after he changed me and I got angry and started killing everyone who looked like him.”

“He murdered your family but changed you? How does that make sense? Especially if he ran off?” At this point, Niall could say the vampire thought he was  his lucky charm and Harry would believe him. Everything he thought he knew about Niall and even the other two, is not quite as it was.

“Didn’t much have a choice on that one. I had been hanging around some pretty questionable people at the time and had heard myths about vampires. When he attacked me all I could think of was how much I wanted that bastard to pay. He was pretty new and didn’t know what he was doing so before he could kill me I sliced his arm with some broken glass in the alley we were in and drank some of his blood. Nasty tasting shit, I’ll tell you that.”

Harry can’t help the face he makes at that. His own blood is gross enough; he couldn’t imagine drinking blood that’s had who knows how many humans run through it. “So what did Liam and Louis do?”

“Well, Liam was pissed, called me a few colorful names. Louis asked if I’d stop killing people if I found him and knew that he was dead. I’ve never really been dumb so I said yes. Louis agreed to let me live and let me live _with_ them if I stopped so they helped me find him and I killed him.”

“And they were okay with that?”

“Well, Liam, not so much. He threw a fit the whole time and said it was unnecessary but in the end, Lou convinced him that one less newbie going around and killing families was a good thing. Told him if they were wrong they could always kill me. I’ll tell you, Harry.” Niall paused long enough to make sure Harry was still looking at him. Ha! As if he could look away. “He said it so calmly and _certainly_ , like he didn’t have a doubt in his mind that he could kill me if he wanted that it absolutely terrified me. I wanted to say fuck them and take off.”

Niall’s eyes glaze a bit like he’s in a far off place. Harry waits a few seconds before nudging his foot, stifling a laugh when Niall jerks back into reality.

“And well, they helped me find him and stayed by my side even after they saw how absolutely brutal and ruthless I was to him. I’ve never looked back since; those two are the best thing to happen to me.”

They fall into silence then, just the two of them. It’s nice, the feeling of belonging here, even though technically, it’s not his house.

Harry mulls over what Niall said, twisting and turning them every which way and committing every word to heart. That little voice inside his head that was telling him that Niall is a monster and he shouldn’t be comfortable around him is completely gone now. Harry’s always believed in second chances and even though it wasn’t his to give, Harry’s glad Niall got his.

“Hey, Ni?” Niall hums in response, looking quite content where he’s slouched back on the couch. “Can I ask you something else?”

“Shoot.”

“What about you and Liam?”

Niall arches a brow in question but doesn’t move otherwise. “What about me and Liam?”

Great, doing this the awkward way then.

“Uhm, well, I noticed that,” Niall smirks at the way Harry fumbles his words. “Are you guys, like, a thing?”

Niall chuckles a bit sadly, shaking his head. “Nah, mate, we’re not.”

“Why not?” Harry tries not to whine, honest but judging by Niall’s face, he missed the mark. He can’t help it; something just tells him that they’d do so well together.

“Well, you know him and Lou had a thing a long time ago?” Harry nods. “I just don’t want him to think we’ll end up like that, too. Even though it was long before I was around, I know it was quite awkward between them for a few decades after they quit. At some point, Liam told me, they’d nearly separated because of it.”

That makes sense, actually. Harry’s pretty sure he’d feel a bit awkward around Louis if he broke up with him, too. But decades? Guess time really is different for vampires. Poor Liam.

“What changed? Why did they stay together?”

Niall runs a hand through his hair like he does sometimes when he’s thinking. “Not sure, to be honest. I just know that something changed and he stayed.”

“So, that’s why you-?”

“Yeah, I want it to be his decision. He’s already been through it once. Don’t want to put myself out there and make him feel bad if he doesn’t want to do it again. Or worse guilt him into doing it anyway and it end up badly. Cause that would be on me and I don’t want to hurt him like that.”

That’s fair.

“For what it’s worth, I think you guys would be great together.”

Niall just barely smiles, a little upturn of his lips and something churns in Harry’s stomach. Niall’s not supposed to be sad, like, ever.

Harry tackles him into a big hug, laughing when Niall jumps.

“Hey! I finally caught you off guard! I’m getting closer to being able  to knock you on your ass!” Niall laughs at him and gives him a brief hug before pushing him off and getting off the couch.

“Better not let Lou see you on top of me like that. Might get jealous.” Niall’s face screws up with with the most over exaggerated, cheesy wink possible.

Next thing Harry knows, he’s alone. Oh well, now’s probably the time to study. If there was any truth to Niall’s parting words, Harry’s in for an interesting night.

***

So, it’s a possibility that all Wednesdays are not the worst. That’s an unfair generalization and usually Harry tries to stay away from those.

This one, though. This one is just.. _weird._

It starts off relatively normal. School was exhausting. Between the teachers all prepping for exams and Nathan and Max harassing him (thankfully only verbal this time), Harry is beyond ready to skip going to the gym and heading straight home for a nap.

He promised Niall he’d still go though, so instead of working on his stance (as he probably should) he compromised and did some running on the treadmill instead. It wasn’t near as satisfying without Niall there but he’ll never tell.

The lads said they felt bad about leaving but they were getting “cabin fever of sorts” as Liam put it and decided to go on an adventure. Harry has absolutely no idea what that means other than his boyfriend and friends are going to be gone for three days.

As soon as he walks in the door, his mum sticks her head out of the kitchen to see who’s arriving.

“Oh, Harry, love! You’re home early! Are you staying for dinner or will you be leaving soon?”

Guilt twists at Harry’s insides. It’s probably sad (it is) that his own mother has to ask if he’ll be home for dinner. “No, Mum, I’ll be staying.”

The smile that breaks out on her face makes his insides twist even more. He carefully toes off his shoes by the door and heads into the kitchen to do his studies there instead of in his room like normal.

“So, sweetie, how come you’re home tonight? I thought you were going to be at your friend’s. Liam, was it?” His mum heads back over to the counter to cut up some more veggies. Harry knows from experience that she is absolutely paying attention and will hear everything he says. That’s a lesson he’ll never forget.

“And Niall and Louis. But yeah, they’re out of town for a few days.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember you mentioning the Niall boy. You haven’t really said much about Louis though.” At this rate, Harry will never be able to stomach the dinner his mum is making; the guilt just keeps piling up and piling up. “Why don’t you tell me about them?”

“Well, Niall and Liam are eighteen and Louis is nineteen. They, uh, don’t go to school right now and they all have a part time job.” Probably. Actually, probably not. Not all of them. Liam makes offhanded comments about the bookstore often and Niall frequents the local pubs so much they ought to start paying _him_ but he doesn’t technically work there.

“No school for them?”

“No, they’re, uh taking a gap year?” If he could do it right now without giving himself away, Harry would totally facepalm himself. “They decided to travel for a bit before going back to school.” Not a lie; Louis told him the other day they were considering going to school in a different country in a few years. _For shits and giggles,_ as Niall so eloquently put it.

“That’s nice, love. How did you meet them?” She’s moved on to sauteeing the veggies now, so Harry has to speak a little louder to make sure he’s heard.

“Met Louis in the park. It was getting kind of late and he didn’t want to leave me there so I went home with him and spent the night there. Met Liam and Niall when I got to the house.”

His mother whips around, a bit of oil flying of the spatula. “Harry Edward Styles. You better not be telling me that you went and spent the night with three strangers. _When_ did this even happen and why am I just now hearing about this?”

Harry recoils at the tone of his mother’s voice. This.. is going to be awkward.

“Well.. uhm, it was a couple of months ago? Just after school started, really.”

“Excuse me? And just what were you doing at the park if you said it was late?” Harry slouches in his chair. His mother is terrifying when she’s angry.

“It was, uhm, the weekend I told you I was staying at a friend’s. I, uh, don’t actually _have_ any friends at school. And it was, uh, a rough day. So I went to the park and I was just going to stay there for the night.”

“ _Alone?_ At _night? Are you kidding me?”_ Her voice is nearly shrill by the time she finishes and she turns back around to stir the veggies much more forcefully than before. Maybe talking to her while she was making dinner was a bad idea.

“Yeah, uhm, see. It was a really bad day at school and I didn’t really want to be home.”

“That is _no excuse_ young man. What on _earth_ could have been _so bad-_ ”

“I got the shit beat out of me after school! Okay?!” Tears spring to his eyes as he nearly yells at his mother. He never yells at his mother. And the humiliation of having to admit that is too much.

“Oh, honey.” Her face drops and she turns off the stove, coming over to sit next to Harry and hug him. It’s nice, really nice and it’s all he can do not to cry. “Why didn’t you tell me? Also, language.”

Harry chokes out a laugh and hugs her tighter, willing the tears to go away. “Sorry, mum.”

“No, love. Don’t apologize.” She pushes some hair back out of Harry’s eyes, fingers following through until she’s rubbing soothing circles against his skin. “Why did they do that to you? And did they get in trouble?”

Harry squeezes her tighter when he hears her sniffle. “No, they didn’t. It was on my way home and, uhm. I’d rather not tell you the reason right now. If that’s okay?”

He looks up at her, as much as he doesn’t want to, and his heart drops at the way her forehead is creased in worry.

“Are you okay? You didn’t get mixed up in anything did you?” Harry can’t help but chuckle at that. Why do mums always assume the worst like that?

“No, Mum, I’m not mixed up in anything. It’s just a bit personal, alright?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” She plants a kiss on his forehead before heading back to the stove to continue on with dinner.

“Alright, dear. So. I’m sorry, continue. You met Louis at the park because you didn’t want to come home?”

Harry sighs in relief that his mum didn’t question further and is interested to learn more about his boyfriend. Not that she knows that part, but. It’s still a small victory.

“Yeah. I was hiding out in the park and Louis found me. I ended up telling him what happened, not that I really had a choice with the way I looked and he stayed with me and talked it out. When I told him I was going to stay in the park he refused to let me and led me to his house.”

Harry’s mum continues cooking, adding some meat in with the veggies and stirring the pot of noodles. “Is he nice to you? And the other boys? Are they nice as well?”

“Absolutely. I think you’d love them. Niall, especially. He’s just so much fun and I think you’d have a blast picking on him and Liam.”

“Hmm. Maybe you’re right, love. We should all have lunch together.”

“What?” That’s.. not exactly what he thought she would say.

“Yeah, I think it’d be good. It’d also make me and Robin feel better about you being around these boys  all the time. Especially since you were complete strangers when you first met.” She gives him a look that makes him feel about five again.

“Uhm, yeah, sure. I’ll ask them when they get back?”

“And when is that, dear?” She stirs the pasta again and turns the heat down on the meat and veggies.

“Tomorrow? Probably late at night.”

“Perfect. We’ll see about having lunch on Friday, then. Now take your books upstairs and wash up. Dinner’s almost ready.”

“What about school on Friday?”

“If you think I’m letting you go back to school the next couple of days after what you told me, you are sorely mistaken. Now  go clean up, I’m sure you can get your make up work on Monday.”

Harry hurries to do as she says, sending off a quick text to Louis to let him know that Harry will be coming over when he gets home.

***

“Hi, love.”

Before Harry can so much as get a ‘hello’ out, he’s being pushed against the front door and kissed rather enthusiastically.

“Hi.” He manages to breath out when Louis finally detaches from him. “Missed you.”

If it weren’t for the fact that Louis currently has his head buried in Harry’s neck and is sniffing him, he’d feel a bit embarrassed about missing his boyfriend after only three days. As it is, he’s a bit more turned on than embarrassed by the situation.

“Missed you, too, love. Did you have any trouble while we were gone?” Louis plants little kisses on his neck, sending shivers down Harry’s spine.

“No, all good. Er, I do need to ask you something though, so.. could you?” Harry pushes lightly at Louis’ chest trying to get him to detach from his neck.

Louis pulls back, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth in worry. “What is it, love? You alright?”

“Yeah, perfect even. Actually, I need to ask all three of you, come on.” Harry grabs ahold of his hand and leads them into the living room, yelling out for Niall and Liam.

They come down a couple minutes later, bickering about something or another only stopping when they’re just in front of Harry and Louis.

“Hey, guys. Glad you’re back.” He gives them both a quick hug before settling back beside Louis. He leans into the warmth when Louis puts an arm around him.

“What’s wrong, Haz?”

“Oh, yeah, nothing. Mum just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go for lunch with us tomorrow.”

“Us? As in..?” Liam trails off, apparently the one to take the jump.

“My mum and my step dad. And me, of course, but yeah. She invited the three of you to lunch tomorrow.” Harry’s not quite sure why they’re all so silent. Is it good? Bad?

“So, you want _us_ ,” Louis gestures between the three of them, “to go out in broad daylight with you and your parents? Where everyone can see us?”

“Well, yeah, that’s usually when lunch is. What’s wrong with being seen with me out in broad daylight? Oh.” Harry’s jaw drops down into a nearly perfect ‘o’ staring at the boys in front of him. “Shit, you guys can’t go out in sunlight can you?”

All he gets is three blank stares.

“Shit, do you actually burn? Or like-? I know one of my friends told me back in secondary that vampires burn out in the sun. That’s why we never see them.”

“Harry.” Niall interrupts him.

“Wait, haven’t you guys been outside with me in the sun? That doesn’t make any sense. Do you have like, some sort of protective amulet or something? I’ve heard about those as well.”

“Harry-”

“That doesn’t make any sense either. I’ve never seen you guys wear any jewelry. _Oh god,_ it’s a stud, isn’t it. Does it still work if it’s not in contact with the sun? At least you’d never forget to wear it. No… you don’t have a stud, Lou. I’m absolutely _positive_ I would have noticed if you did. Although, that does give me a pretty neat idea.” Harry finally ends his ranting, nearly hyperventilating at how fast he was speaking.

“Harry, mate, you’ve got to learn to breathe, Christ.” Niall waits for his breathing to slow down. “We don’t have a stud, for Christ’s sake and obviously we don’t burn.”

“Then.. what?”

“We sparkle.” Harry can’t help it. He starts laughing. Loud, uncontrollable, slightly manic laughter spills out and in no time, he’s doubled over and gasping for air.

Harry looks up just in time to see Liam walk over to Niall and smack him upside the head.

“Ow! You fucker! Lou! Liam hit me!” Niall whines.

“Liam, hit him again.” Louis says, pulling Harry back up straight and trying to settle down his laughing.

Liam indulges Louis and Niall pouts, choosing to get up and sit on the opposite side of the room from anyone.

“Niall’s lying, _obviously._ ” Liam glares at him but it’s obvious he’s trying not to smile as well.

“Then why,” Harry takes a few more calming breaths, “why can’t you?”

“Really, Harry? Of course we can, you know that.”

“Right.” Of course they can. Niall goes with him to the gym all the time when it’s light out. Duh.

“It’s just uncomfortable, especially when you’re new because of all the heightened senses. Things are generally easier on the eyes and quieter at night.”

“I think it got started when the hunters started dying out and letting off.” Louis surprises Harry with that bit of information. Harry just sort of assumed he’d let Liam do all the talking. “Guess it made everyone feel safer thinking that hunters were letting off cause the sun was doing the job for them. I don’t know. It’s all ridiculous.”

“So, what even was the point of-?”

“Just fucking with you, babe. Honestly, we were beginning to think you’d never ask.” The other boys high five and Louis kisses him on the cheek, pulling him in for a hug when Harry groans in embarrassment. “Of course, we’d love to come. Tomorrow? What about school?”

“Mum pulled me out for a couple days cause she found out about Nathan and Max.”

“Aww. Alright then. Do you want to stay here tonight or go home?” Louis hugs him tighter, lightly swaying them back and forth.

“I’m going home. You’re all mean and I don’t like you.” Harry gives Louis a peck on the lips and the other two a hug good bye. “Good night, boys. I’ll see you tomorrow and you better be on your best behaviour!”

All three boys stick out their tongues and wave him goodbye. Well, except for Niall. Niall flips him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, yeah, short. sweet. probably the least smutty this whole story will be. Next chapter we'll get to have lunch with Anne and Robin! yay! 
> 
> I'll update in about a week again :) come [talk to me](http://www.loudippedincaramel.tumblr.com) about the story or what you think or whatever. whether it's good or bad! (please be gentle with the bad)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunch with Anne and Robin, Harry and Anne talk, some smut and the boys enjoy a day at the park, more or less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! I kind of got caught up in personal stuff happening and may have not realized it had been a week yet, oops. 
> 
>  
> 
> **warnings for this chapter are, uhm, more than mild but less than graphic violence? exhibitionist aspects in the smut (though none involving niall or liam) and some niam moments :)**

“C’mon, c’mon.” Louis’ phone goes to voicemail again. It’s only the second time he’s called but still; Louis never ignores his calls.

“Everything alright, love?” His mum asks. They’re sitting out on the patio of a local diner waiting for the three vampires to show up. Not that his mum or Robin know that but right now it’s all Harry can think about. He’s not quite sure if his mum’ll be cool with Harry hanging around three strangers, let alone three _vampire_ strangers.

Harry groans and thunks his head on the table. They’re not really that late but Louis had texted him that they were leaving in a couple minutes right about when Harry and his family left. And considering they basically live on the same street, yeah, he’s a bit frustrated.

A couple seconds later, Harry hears the all too familiar accent of Niall breaking through the crowd of the busy sidewalk. Harry raises his head to look, finding Liam and Niall in what looks to be another argument with Louis trudging along beside them looking rather bored.

He looks over just in time to see Harry smile at him then elbows Niall in the ribs and says something to them. They both stop talking and look up, plastering very fake smiles on.

They all ignore the door, choosing instead to hop over the tiny little railing separating the sidewalk and the patio.

“Hello.” Louis greets with a smile  “You must be Harry’s mum, and Robin. Nice to meet you guys.” Louis holds out a hand for Robin to shake then gives Anne a small hug. “I’m Louis. Tweedle dee and tweedle dum right there are Niall and Liam.”

Simultaneously, Niall and Liam reach over to smack Louis on the head. They ignore his cries of pain in favor of greeting Harry’s parents.

“Hello, forgive Louis, he’s usually not this rude. I’m Liam.” Liam copies Louis in greetings, still standing awkwardly after he’s hugged Harry’s mum.

“Niall, pleasure. Ignore Liam, Louis is _always_ this rude to us.” He flashes a smile that shows off all his teeth (thankfully no fangs, Harry notes).

“Boys, please, sit down. You’re making me uncomfortable just standing there. And it’s nice to meet you all.” Anne gestures to the empty seats, laughing when Louis forcibly removes Niall from the seat next to Harry and makes him sit next to Liam.

After they’ve all gotten some food and are settled down, Anne starts the small talk, waiting until she’s had a few bites before digging right in.

“So, tell me a little about yourselves. I’ve got to admit, when Harry told me he’d been spending so much time with you boys and didn’t even know you, I was a bit worried. Ease an old lady’s mind, would you?”

“Uhm, well. not much to know, honestly. We all moved here back in, March?” Liam mutters an agreement and takes a bite of his food. His mouth turns down in just the tiniest grimace, quickly covered by a swig of water. Louis continues on as if nothing happened. “We all met a while ago and have been living together since. Or pretty much, you know? Feels like I’ve been listening to these two bicker _forever._ Worse than an old married couple, I’ll tell you.”

Harry hides a snort in his napkin, giving up and just laughing at how uncomfortable and mortified Niall and Liam look. Louis plays oblivious, not a single hint of a laugh on his face.

“Oh, are you two together, then?” Harry’s mum asks, completely oblivious to the mortification of the two.

“No!” Both Liam and Niall nearly shout at the same time. Harry is one thousand percent sure they’d be the color of tomatoes if they could blush.

“Oh, sorry, touchy subject then?” Anne directs the question to Louis, apparently not thinking the others would give her a direct answer.

“A bit.” Louis answers with a grin. Both Niall and Liam shoot him glares but they’re ignored. Finally, Harry can’t help it and he breaks into muffled laughter, hiding his mouth in his hands. This is wonderful. Very entertaining.

“Anyway, do you three have jobs or plans for university?” Robin cuts in to ease the tension.

The next half hour goes flying by with the boys answering (and deflecting) questions like a professional. Harry is very amused and impressed by their ability to tell the truth while skewing timelines so it seems as if they really are as old as they say.

Niall and Liam seemed to have checked out of the conversation about the time Louis goes on and on about his dreams of becoming a teacher. Not just any teacher though; he says he’d like to teach drama and  english _and_ history _and_ maths and pretty much every other subject there is to teach. He goes into excruciating detail about the merits of each one and tries to decide right then which would be the best for him.

Harry tunes out as well; deciding that Louis is really just having fun and taking advantage of new ears to listen. Instead, he tunes in to what Niall and Liam are bickering about, trying to decide what it is.

“You can’t just run off like that.” Liam whispers.

“Is this really the time, Liam?” Niall whispers back.

“It’s not like you’ll listen any other time.”

“Well, excuse me for not wanting to listen to your incessant bickering.”

“Well, _excuse me_ for not wanting you to end up dead in an alley!” Their voices are getting steadily louder as they argue, enough that Anne, Robin and even Louis are shooting them the occasional glance.

“You’re not me mum, Liam. Stop acting like it! I can take care of meself.” Harry shoots Louis a nervous look, afraid that they might accidentally let something slip.

“Oi, lads. You’re bein’ rude.” Louis kicks Niall, _hard,_ under the table. Niall winces, cutting off what he was going to say next.

“If you would tell mum here,” Niall pointedly glares at Liam, “that I’m a big boy and can take care of meself, that would be spectacular, dad.”

“Oh, god.” Louis slumps down, rubbing his temples as he groans. “For the love of God, shut up, both of you or you’re both going in time out when we get home. Honestly, _married couple._ ” Louis glances at Harry’s parents as he says the last part, tacking on a little smile to try and lighten the mood.

“You know, boys. You do bicker like a couple of my old friends before they got together. It’s alright if you are, you know.” Robin says pleasantly, taking a sip of his tea as he smiles at them.

“Dear, you can’t just say stuff like that. They already said they’re not together. Besides, even if they were, they may not want to out themselves to a couple of strangers.” Anne chides him, taking a sip of her own drink.

“No, no ma’am, it’s not like that at all!” Liam assures. Niall quick to jump in and assure her as well.

“We’re really not. We have no problem with it but we’re not.”

“Hmm, well, we don’t have a problem with it either. Love is love, you know?” Harry really wants to face palm from how embarrassing his parents are being.

“Yeah, but are you _really_ okay with it or are you one of those people who are okay with it as long as it’s not your kids. Or it can be your kids but you don’t want to see it?” Niall asks.

Harry gapes in horror and both Liam and Louis smack him so hard he jolts forward.

“You can’t say shit like that, Niall!”

“What were you thinking?” Niall actually manages to keep looking at Anne and Robin and Harry can’t quite decide if he admires this stubbornness or wants to crawl into a hole and never come out from how awkward it is.

“It’s fine, boys. A fair question, though put a bit rudely.” Anne smiles over her glass as she takes a drink. “Of course we’re okay with it. I find absolutely nothing wrong with it. And if either of my children were to date someone of the same gender,” she looks at Harry, glancing down to where Louis’ arm is pressed snuggly against his own, and says, “I would hope they’d feel comfortable enough to tell me. And I’d love to meet their partner.”

Harry fights the urge to blush and move away from Louis, determined to not make a big deal out of it. His eyes do get a bit glassy though when he looks up at his mum and sees her still smiling at him. A quick look in Robin’s direction confirms he’s doing the same.

“Thanks, mum. Love you.”

Anne’s smile widens and she reaches across the table to put a hand on his own. “Love you, too, Harry.”

Everyone goes back to finishing their food (the boys already finished in their attempt to get it over with) and the rest of lunch is much more light hearted and fun. Niall and Liam finally stop bickering and Liam talks with Robin about different books he’s read lately while Niall tells Anne about his and Harry’s boxing sessions.

She looks quite proud of Harry, of course she would, Niall’s being quite generous in Harry’s opinion, and laughs as Niall reminisces about the day he knocked Harry on his ass four different times.

Harry jumps when he feels a hand on his leg but settles down once he realizes it’s Louis.

“You okay, Haz?” He whispers, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Sure?” Harry smiles at him, knocking their hands together and interlacing their fingers under the table.

“Absolutely.”

***

“So, that was interesting.”

“Yeah, sorry bout that, mum.” They’re back home now, the lunch having lasted much longer than expected.

“They’re nice boys, I’ll give you that. You could do much worse.” Harry hums in agreement, carefully toeing off his shoes and sliding his jacket off. “There’s something off about them, though.” Harry freezes with one arm still half in his jacket. Fuck. There’s no way she could possibly know.

“What do you mean, mum?” _Please, please don’t know._

“I’m not sure, they just seemed a bit different. I like them though.” Harry breathes out a quiet sigh of relief and finishes hanging up his jacket.

“Love, can I ask you something?” Harry starts thinking of everything he’s done wrong lately and comes up with nothing. It’s not that he’s done anything wrong, it’s just reflex probably. Every kid’s worst nightmare. The ‘I need to ask you something’ from their mother.

“Sure.” He goes to join her in the kitchen where she’s already got the kettle on for some tea.

“That Louis boy. Are you with him?”

Harry freezes. Everything. His feet stop, his hand falls from where it was fixing his hair and his mouth hangs open, brain completely frozen. _Shit._ Even after her (quite beautiful) speech earlier, Harry still wasn’t going to tell her for a while. Couple more weeks, probably. Finally, his mouth starts working. Or, at least, he’s able to speak.

“Wh- Why do you ask?” Harry’s voice cracks and he mentally slaps himself. There’s no way she’d believe him if he said no at this point.

“I was just asking, love. You two seemed quite close and he couldn’t take his eyes off you for more than a few minutes. Also, I’m pretty sure at some point I saw him hold your hand under the table. Could be mistaken, but.” Her eyes never leave him and he’s sure she can see the sweat starting to gather at his hairline. He’s only a little scared, more caught off guard and unprepared than anything but still. This is telling his _mum._ He thinks he’s a bit justified in being nervous.

“Uh, ye-” Harry has to cough to clear his throat. “Yeah. I mean, yeah. He’s-. We’re-. Uhm.”

His mom comes over to give him a hug and he goes easily, tucking his head into her neck and breathing in deeply so he can keep himself from crying.

“That’s wonderful, love. Maybe you could have him over a couple times a week instead of always staying over at his, yeah? I’d really like to get to know him better. He seemed nice.” Harry chokes on a bit of a laugh then; completely bewildered at this entire conversation.

“Yeah, I’ll do that. Thanks, mum.”

“Now, weren’t you going to shower and see your boyfriend?” Anne pulls back at him to smile, laughing when he blushes and tries to hide his face again.

“Yeah, I’ll go now. Probably won’t be back tonight.”

“Alright, love, stay safe!” Harry groans and runs up the stairs. He should have never told her. Now she’s going to embarrass him every chance he gets. Even worse, she’s talking to him about sex! Completely embarrassing.

***

"Hey, love." Louis greets him with a kiss at the door. "Everything alright?"

"Uhm, yeah. Just, still feeling a bit awkward is all." Harry leans on to Louis, lightly swaying back and forth.

"Awkward? How come?" Louis starts combing through Harry’s hair, pulling gently at some of the tangles in his still damp hair.

"I came out to Mum."

"Oh, love. That's great. I take it things went well?"

"More or less. It was just.. sort of awkward _."_ Harry squeezes Louis’ waist just taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend taking care of him. Making him feel safe. Harry pulls back a bit reluctantly, still leaving his hands on Louis’ hips and looks around.

“Where are the others at?”  
“Hmm? Oh, they went out. Think Liam is trying to make up for the arguing earlier or something.”

“So, we have the house to ourselves?” Harry deepens his voice and noses into Louis’ neck in an attempt to be seductive. Or something.

Louis nudges his head back enough to slot their lips together, lips smooth and soft as he takes his time reacquainting himself with Harry’s mouth.

“So,” Harry breaks away from Louis, nipping at his bottom lip. “We doing it here or in the room?”

“What do you want, love?” Louis trails kisses down Harry’s neck, sucking above where his pulse is the strongest until it’s sore and the blood rushes to the top.

“I’m quite partial to your desk.” Harry shrugs. “Dunno, saw it in a porn once, looked like fun.”

“You’re so weird.” Louis laughs into his neck before grasping at Harry’s thighs and pulling them up so his legs wrap around his waist.

Harry giggles at the abruptness of it, burying his head into Louis’ neck and sucking on it while Louis carries them up the stairs. Try as he might, the bruises fade before Harry can even get a good look at them and he pouts.

Louis kisses the pout right off his lips when they finally get to their room, Harry sitting on the desk and hooking his legs behind Louis’ knees to pull him closer.

“I love when you carry me around.” Harry mumbles against his lips. Louis groans, pulling off Harry’s shirt and pushing him back until he rests on his elbows with his head against the window. His jeans come off quickly after, Harry moaning as Louis dips down to nuzzle at his cock through his pants.

“If it gets you this worked up this quickly, I might just start doing it more.” Louis starts sucking at the head, dampening the fabric and smirking when his half hard cock gives a little twitch.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Louis! Lou, _please._ ” Thankfully, Louis has mercy on him and pulls his pants off, throwing them back behind him and taking half of Harry down his throat. Harry’s hands fly to Louis’ hair, grabbing on and trying to ground himself.

“ _Yesss,_ ” he hisses. It’s all he can do not to slam his head back into the window and fuck up into Louis’ mouth.

Harry whines when Louis pulls off, knocking his head back against the window when Louis starts lapping at the tip of his dick, fingers pressing down into his hips.

“C’mon, love. Turn around.” Louis whispers. He helps Harry get down and turn around, steadying him with a hand on his waist as he digs in the top drawer of the desk.

Harry shivers at the first brush of cool fingertips, the air around them raising goosebumps over his skin. Louis leans over to kiss him, his chest chasing the chill away.

“Love how you look bent over for me.” Louis nuzzles into Harry’s neck, nipping at the skin. “You look so beautiful. Look at yourself.”

Harry does as told, focusing on the glass in front of him for the first time. Holy shit. This is single handedly the most erotic and strangest thing ever.

His reflection shows where his hair is mussed and the dark red of his cheeks. His lips are puffy and even in the low light, Harry can see that they’re darker than usual. His body is moving in small increments, barely giving away the fact that Louis has two fingers in him, working him open.

Louis’ reflection though. It’s just.. _not there._ Like, hypothetically Harry knew that, Louis _is_ a vampire after all but seeing it is.. strange. Especially with the way his body is obviously being fucked but both his hands are on the desk and he’s not even _close_ to touching himself. It’s a lot. It’s _really_ fucking hot.

“Jesus, Lou.” Harry pants.

“I know, love.”  Louis twists his fingers inside and Harry lets out a silent scream; his voice not willing to work. “You look so gorgeous like this. _Fuck._ ” Louis slips his fingers out, clean handing petting at Harry’s back when he whines.

“Just a second, babe.” Louis coos, immediately followed by a firm pressure on Harry’s hole. He’s taking his time, letting the head of his dick snag on his rim, teasing at pushing in but never doing it.

“Please, Lou, _please.”_ Harry begs. He moans and rests his head on the window, breath fogging up the glass as Louis pushes in.

Louis moans long and loud until he buried to the base. He leans forward to kiss at Harry’s shoulder, breath tickling his skin. “Ready, babe?”

“ _Fuck yes._ ” Harry breathes out before yelping at the nip Louis gives his shoulder. Louis’ hands grip his hips and he starts thrusting, quick relentless strokes as Harry hangs on to the edge of the desk, knuckles white as he tries not to touch himself.

His face smushes against the window, smudging marks as Louis keeps thrusting in him. The desk digs into his hipbones, probably making bruises to match the ones Louis’ fingers are going to leave. Louis lifts him up so his toes are just touching the floor, holding him in place to get the angle he wants.

Harry screams as Louis nails his prostate, grip unforgiving and hips relentless as they pound into him. A dog barks outside and Harry jumps, eyes following the sound without a second thought.

There’s a guy standing outside the house behind Louis’. He’s wrapped up in a jumper to chase away the chill while his dog goes about it’s business. At any point he could look up and see exactly what is happening. There’s a clear view straight to the window and while Harry knows Louis has no reflection, the guy on the other side could very much see him.

“Fuck, Lou. _Lou.”_ Harry moans when Louis hits his spot again, voice breaking and almost forgets what he was going to say. Almost. “Louis. There’s a, _uh_ , guy down there. He cou- could see us, _fuck!_ ”

Louis, sets him back down and leans forward to rest his chin on Harry’s shoulder. His pace has slowed but he’s still hitting in deep, pushing little whines out of Harry.

“You like that, love?” One of Louis’ hands come up to trace around a nipple, light drags of his skin making the nub harden. “Just think. He could look up here at any moment, see how wrecked you are for me.” Harry bites off a scream as Louis pinches his nipple, stomach quivering as his hand runs down it.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d like some stranger knowing you’re mine?” Louis’ fangs click out and scrape over his neck. Harry whimpers; the thought of being claimed for this stranger to know making the arousal in his gut grow. He’s panting hard now, the stranger just a blur through the fogged up window.

Harry nods, smuding the fog on the glass. Louis’ teeth scrape over his skin just enough to break it, tongue quickly coming out to soothe and heal it. The pain pleasure push and pull has him desperate for air, breaths uneven and irregular. His head is starting to get fuzzy from not breathing right and just as he’s about to move, Louis digs his teeth into his shoulder and Harry comes.

His whole body jerks and shudders as he paints the underside of the desk, hips jamming harder into the edge. Louis speeds up his thrusts, chasing his release and Harry is nearly ready to pass out. A thought occurs to him though and he manages a weak “stop”.

Louis’ hips falter mid thrust but he stops. His teeth click back in, not even bothering to heal the marks before asking Harry what’s wrong.

“Want you. Switch me. You, desk. Please.” He makes absolutely no sense but Louis listens, hissing as he pulls out and switches with Harry.

Harry manages to direct him to sit on the desk, dropping to his knees and tugging the condom off of Louis.

Before Louis can ask, Harry has half of him down his throat and is using all the energy he has left to get him off. He hollows his cheeks and sucks as hard as he can, hand covering the rest of Louis he can’t even be bothered to try and cover right now.

Louis lets out a chant of curses, occasionally throwing Harry’s name in for variety.

“Oh, fuck. Babe, baby I’m gonna come. Gonna come down that magnificent mouth of yours.” Harry hums, waiting until he feels Louis’ balls tighten up and the tell tale sign of his stomach clenching before pulling off.

He opens his mouth and lets his tongue hang out just as Louis starts coming. He lets it hit his face, the warmth of it contrasting quite nicely with the chill of the room. Louis nearly chokes when he looks at him.

“So beautiful.” He praises, voice soft as he wipes the come off Harry’s face, feeding it to him and moaning when Harry starts sucking on his thumb. Harry nuzzles into Louis’ thigh, shoulder twinging when he moves his neck. Louis notices and pets at his hair, murmuring soft apologies.

“S’ok.” Harry slurs, exhaustion creeping up on him. “Bed, please.”

Louis chuckles and scoops him up and lays him on the bed. He’s covered in sweat and traces of spit and come and possibly even blood but none of that matters. He barely stays awake long enough to feel the warmth of covers before he falls into a dreamless sleep.

***

“Ow! You dickhead! That actually fucking hurt!” Niall pouts up at Liam, waiting until the other vampire comes over to give him a hug before tackling him. They’re both laughing and having a good time and it doesn’t _look_ like they’re in danger of hurting each other so Harry is quite content to just stayed snuggled against his boyfriend.

It’s a rather nice day out, all things considered, so the boys talked Harry into going out to the park for some fresh air. The thought was appealing enough that all it took was him searching for a jumper before leading the small gaggle of vampires out.

Niall and Liam, for whatever reason, have decided that parks are best for wrestling. Harry had disagreed and spent the first thirty minutes or so playing on the equipment. While his favorite is generally the swings, Harry was rather proud of the fact that he managed to get Niall to join him on the monkey bars.

Louis took an interest in the little merry go round with an assortment of jungle animals though so the four of them hopped on and went for it.

Harry quickly decided to get off, the other three not interested in going slow. He’s still feeling a bit nauseous from it.

Their fun was interrupted by a couple of siblings wanting to play, so the boys got off and Liam and Niall actually spent a bit of time spinning the children. Slowly, thankfully.

Louis joined him on a nearby bench, letting Harry rest against him until his head stopped feeling like it was going to fly off it’s neck.

Which brings them to now.

Niall and Liam are wrestling around on the ground, laughing and having a good time while Harry cuddles his boyfriend and watches on like two parents enjoying the peace while their rowdy children play. Also, flirting. Definitely flirting.

Harry is like, ninety percent sure he saw Liam go in for a subtle dick grab at least twice. Not that it went by unnoticed by Niall but all he did was smile and put Liam on his back. Because Niall is _totally_ subtle. Harry rolls his eyes, snuggling more into Louis when his peaceful day gets ruined.

“Hey, Styles. Got yourself a real looker there!” Harry tenses, determined to ignore the two boys walking towards them. Niall and Liam stop what they’re doing to look over at the two, glancing back at Harry with a million questions in their eyes.

Louis’ arm tightens around him as they draw nearer, nails digging into his arm. Nathan, a tall, slim brunette and captain of the football team walks over with their forward, Max, a shorter, blond haired boy.

“Hmm, I’m rather impressed.” Nathan says. While the words aren’t that rude, Harry knows that whatever he says next is going to be rude as fuck. “Managed to find you someone even more flaming than you. Tell me. Do you actually manage to top that or do you bend over for him?”

Nathan and Max high five each other, grinning like they’re the most intelligent people ever.

“Oh, shut the fuck up and move along. I’m already tired of hearing you fucking run your mouth and you’ve barely even been here.” Louis snarls at them, giving the nastiest once over Harry’s ever seen him give.

“You gonna let your fairy boy speak up for you like that?” Nathan laughs, apparently not paying attention to the way Harry is already standing up and walking towards him. “Guess maybe you are his bitch after all.”

Harry forgets everything he’s learned in his lessons with Niall. There’s no formalities or proper stance but between the constant work outs and occasional runs with Liam, he’s got a bit of muscle behind him now.

Niall, Liam and Louis all whoop in excitement when Harry punches Nathan, hitting him straight in the jaw and knocking him back a few steps. It’s the most he’s ever gotten in on them and the feeling is addictive, a sort of elation growing in his chest.

“You fucker! What the hell?” Nathan yells at him as Max jumps toward him, going for his arms to pin him like so many times before.

He doesn’t manage though, Liam manages to get him with his arms pinned behind his back before he can even touch Harry. Nathan wipes at his mouth, checking the back of his hand for blood. Unfortunately, there isn’t any.

Max is trying to break free from a rather bored looking Liam, spewing curses left and right. Niall is watching on giddily as Nathan comes back to Harry, swinging at him.

Harry’s never noticed before but Nathan doesn’t _really_ know what he’s doing. He blocks the punch easily, using the terrible terrible stance he’s got to push him back off balance. Knowing full well this is probably the only chance he’ll get, Harry starts swinging, much more practiced and focused than Nathan’s ever were.

Finally, there’s some actual blood running out of his nose and he’s got a split lip. It’s still not enough for Harry though, fueled by the most basic desire to beat this fuckhead senseless for all the times he’s hurt Harry.

“Are you really not going to do anything?” Nathan yells behind Harry. “You’re really just going to sit there and watch your little bitch hit me?”

Harry punches him again.

“Nah, mate. Think he’s got it.” Louis tosses back. Harry looks back at him, smiling at the smug look on Louis’ face. Unfortunately, Nathan manages then to hit Harry in the face, knocking him off balance and pushing him to the ground. The other boy straddles Harry and starts punching him, landing hit after hit on his face.

“Now your little boyfriend’s just going to watch me beat the shit out of you.” Nathan snarls, blood oozing out of his lip. Harry manages to get his arms down away from where he was trying to block the hits to his face and pinches Nathan’s hips, shoving him off when the other boy yelps and jerks back.

Harry is quick to flip them over, putting Nathan in the position he was just in.

“Nah,” Harry sneers, landing a punch right in the middle of the brunette’s nose. “He’s going to watch _me_ beat the shit out of _you.”_

There’s a bit of scuffling from the side, the sound of skin hitting skin and a muffled, “what the fuck, really?” from Liam. Harry glances back to see, nearly laughing when Niall punches Max full on in the face, knocking him flat on his ass.

“Fuck off, mate. You don’t touch him.” Nathan tries to hit at Harry again, but he’s a little quicker punching him again, smiling at the sound of Nathan’s head hitting the ground.

“Hey! What’s going on over here?!” A couple has stopped in their stroll, taking in all the boys. There’s no way they can explain this one away. Well, maybe Louis. He’s by far the most innocent one here, a statement Harry never thought would apply to Louis. “You boys better break it up or I’m calling the cops!”

The man pulls out his phone as if to make a point. Nathan and Max freak out. Nathan pushes Harry off, him and Max scrambling to get as far away as quick as possible.

“You guys leave, too. I’m serious.” The boys are quick to obey, the four of them making the trek back to the house. If they walk a little faster till they’re a few blocks away from the park, well, they’re certainly not going to judge each other.

“Hey, Ni?” Liam asks when they’re just about to pass Harry’s street. Niall looks a bit nervous when he answers Liam, pointedly staring at the ground as he walks. “Why’d you hit him? You know that didn’t hurt and I could’ve hit him myself.”

Please, oh god, _please_ let this be the time. Harry and Louis both glance at each other, hopeful little smiles tugging at their lips.

“Didn’t want him to hurt you.” Niall mumbles, still looking at the ground. “Like, I know, realistically he couldn’t but it was just the first thing that came to mind. He tried to hurt you so I hurt him.”

Liam stops dead in his tracks, staring at Niall. It takes the blond a bit to realize he stopped, looking back at Liam. “What?”

“You hit some punk ass kid because your first instinct was to hit someone trying to hurt me?” Liam’s mouth is dropped, hanging open in disbelief. Harry and Louis work harder on hiding their grins, crossing their fingers that this is about to happen. Please let it happen.

“Yeah, so what?”

“So what.” Liam mumbles, taking the few steps to get to Niall. He walks right up to him and pulls the blond towards him, crashing their lips together. Niall takes a moment to respond, hands hanging dumbly at his sides before he places them on Liam’s hips, hanging on to him as he starts kissing back.

Harry and Louis high five, repressing the urge to laugh and dance and in general just _celebrate._ Christ, Harry feels like he’s been waiting forever, it’s almost painful to think of how Louis must feel.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go before someone threatens to call the cops on us for public indecency.” Louis teases the two, who break apart, looking a bit embarrassed but still happier than Harry’s seen either of them in a long time.

***

Harry gets pushed against the door as soon as they’re in the house. Niall and Liam disappearing with barely even a notice. The only thing that makes Harry remember they’re there is the slight banging into a wall and a door slam.

“That,” Louis kisses him hard, pinning Harry’s hips back against the wall, “was so fucking hot. Holy shit.”

Louis kisses him again and again, pulling back to nip down Harry’s neck and sucking at his skin. Harry moans at the feeling of all the blood rushing to the top, tingles slowly turning into pain which, in turn, slowly make his cock start to fill. Times like these, Harry wonders how Louis manages to avoid sucking all of the blood out of his body. Harry’s hand come to thread through Louis’ hair, needing something to hold onto.

“Fuck, _fuck_!” Louis pulls back from his neck, peppering kisses along his jaw before going back to his mouth. “Louis, _Louis.”_ Harry tugs on Louis’ hair, just enough to let him know that Harry wants to look at him.

“What is it, love?” Louis’ breath remains even and steady, even as Harry is panting underneath him. Louis starts nosing along Harry’s neck, licking here and there but still giving Harry the opportunity to speak.

“Why didn’t you help me?” Louis pulls back, confused.

“Why? I thought you didn’t want me to?”

“It’s fine, really. I’m just curious, why?” Louis studies his face for a moment, in the way that Harry knows is him searching if there’s a wrong answer. There’s not and Harry can see that Louis gets it.

“I thought it was something you needed to do for yourself. Those fuck faces were beating you all the time and I thought it’d be good for you to take care of it yourself.” Louis pecks Harry’s lips, rubbing their noses together when he pulls back. “Besides, if I honestly thought you needed help, I would’ve. As it were, you did brilliantly.”

Harry giggles at the sensation of Louis placing feather light kisses all over his face, half-heartedly trying to push him off.

“Like I said though, it was insanely hot. And you came out of it relatively unscathed!” Louis makes his point by sucking on the split part of Harry’s lip. His teeth pinch on Harry’s lip, the slight tug of blood being drained from his lip pulling at Harry’s groin, filling him up even more.

Louis notices, taking advantage of the situation. He keeps Harry pinned to the wall with one hand as his other works on undoing the zipper of his jeans, shoving them down far enough for Harry to kick them off. His free hand immediately finds it’s way to Harry’s cock, rubbing against him through the thin layer of fabric.

Louis separates long enough to grab something out of his jean pockets and shuck them off along with his pants. Harry’s are gone soon after, their shirts gone before Harry can really even think about it.

“What’s that?” Harry asks, breathing into Louis’ neck to try and gather his wits.

“Lube, of course, don’t feel like hurting you.” Louis pulls Harry up by his thighs, making sure to support him until Harry’s legs are wrapped completely around his waist.

“Thanks.” Harry smiles, using the grip he has on Louis’ shoulders to hoist himself up a bit more.

Louis hisses, starting Harry. His eyes go a bit blank for a second but then there’s a wicked gleam in his eye and Louis is flipping their positions, Harry hanging on for dear life as Louis leans back against the wall.

“I was so looking forward to fucking you against this wall.” Louis nearly growls the words, leaning forward to nip at Harry’s lips. Then his feet are on the ground and Harry is left very, _very_ confused. What?

“What are you talking about?” Louis shoves the lube into Harry’s hand, turning around and presenting his arse to Harry. Harry nearly chokes at the sight, Louis’ lean back presented, muscles stretched as he braces himself against the wall.

The glory of it though, the sight that really knocks Harry’s brain loose is Louis’ arse. He’s stared at it quite a few times, but nothing comes close to comparing his pale bum spread out and waiting for Harry.

“I want you to fuck me, Harry.” Harry swallows, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat. Fuck. Yes. “I want you to hold me down the way you held down that dickhead and use me however you want.”

The words go straight to Harry’s dick, making him ache enough that he has to actually squeeze at the base of his cock to slow the sudden onslaught of blood. There’s a bit of a problem with the way Louis is standing, it’s not exactly like how Harry had Nathan pinned but it does have some allowances and Harry is going to make the best of it.

“Yeah, okay.” Harry fumbles with the packet of lube, tearing it open and pouring some on his fingers. He looks for a place to set the lube, not wanting to waste the rest. There’s not really any place to set it except. “Hey, don’t move, okay?”

Louis hums a response as Harry sets the packet carefully on Louis’ back, balancing it. This should be interesting to see if Louis can actually hold still so it doesn’t go everywhere.

Harry slowly circles his fingers around Louis’ hole, resting his free hand on Louis’ hip so it’s not just hanging loosely. Louis lets out a small moan as Harry pushes in, going slowly and savoring the way Louis is biting his lip in the way he does when he’s trying to hold back.

“Feels good, Harry. Can you do another, please?” Louis’ hands clench together against the wall, the only other sign that he’s affected by Harry.

“Thought you wanted me to be in control this time?” Harry asks even as he slips in another finger. Louis moans louder this time, arching his back just slightly. The lube packet slides more into the dip but doesn’t fall off. Harry slaps at Louis’ arse, more arousal swimming through him as Louis whines. “I said don’t move.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll do better.” Louis hangs his head down, fully clenching his fists as he pants. Harry works on opening him up, slowly and drawn out, taking his time to really get to know Louis’ body in a way he doesn’t really get to much.

Louis is breathing heavier now, straining with the task of staying still. Harry knows it’s not from fatigue, knows it’s because Louis wants Harry to be rough and fast. He will, no doubt, but for now. _Now_ he’s going to do it the way he wants.

“Please, baby. _Unh,_ feels so good.” Harry stares in amazement as his boyfriend is practically leaning with his face mushed into the wall, begging for _more._ Harry swipes the lube packet off Louis’ back, groaning when he spills a little bit out. And to think, he was worried about Louis being the one to spill it.

He slicks up his cock, tossing the packet on the floor and lets himself stroke a few more times than he probably should. He can’t help it, with how obscene the vampire looks, all submissive and waiting for Harry to fuck him. It’s almost like live porn. Except, well, _he’s_ about to be the one involved.

Harry grabs ahold of Louis’ hands, holding them together behind his back in one of his own. The other goes to steady his dick, slowly pushing forward until just the tip breaches Louis’ muscle. The feeling is suffocating and intense, nearly knocking the breath out of Harry.

He should have expected it.

Louis whines when Harry pulls back out, giving himself a second to breathe before slowly pushing back in again. He goes a little farther this time, pulling back out to repeat. Each time he pushes back in, he goes a little deeper, the fingers of his hand digging into Louis’ hip.

“Fuck, Harry, _baby._ You feel so good.” Louis pants out, the words sort of muffled from coming out against the wall. “Please fuck me. Please, stop teasing.”

Just for that, Harry pulls out again, not stopping until the cold air is touching the head, chilling it and sending shivers up Harry’s spine. He’s panting now, the effort to hold back from just taking his boy and fucking him like he knows they both want almost too much.

He leans forward to kiss between Louis’ shoulderblades, releasing his hands to grasp onto both of his hips as he slowly starts to slide in all the way.

Both of them are panting and shaking with the urge not to move as Harry rests fully inside Louis, skin touching in every place possible.

“C’mon, baby, _please._ ” Louis pleads, barely audible but enough for Harry.

He uses the grip he has on Louis’ hips to brace himself, slowly pulling out until he feels the tug of Louis’ rim against his head, slamming back in with all he has. Louis moans out high and loud as Harry keeps thrusting into him, pushing Louis forward with each of his thrusts.

The realization that he’s actually moving Louis, spurs him on even more, knowing that his boyfriend is allowing this, encouraging it even. Louis once said that he wanted their relationship to be as “normal” as possible for Harry. Since then, he made sure that most of the time, he and Harry were equal in strength as well as a few other things.

Soon enough, the two are practically upright, Louis’ body trapped between Harry’s body and the wall. His arms are still pinned between the two of them, not moving from the spot that Harry put them earlier.

“Baby, I’m so close.” The hot air from Louis’ breath fans out onto Harry’s face with how close they are.

Harry leans forward to kiss him in an awkward side kiss as he reaches around to take ahold of Louis’ cock. It’s harder than Harry has felt it in a while, dripping with excitement and turning a bit red from being rubbed against the wall. Harry winces in sympathy, glad that his boyfriend doesn’t feel pain like a normal person.

He strips it quickly, matching the pace of his hips. His thighs are starting to burn now but he can feel how close Louis is, almost as close as Harry. His hand moves from Louis’ hip to his shoulder, using the new angle as an advantage to thrust deeper and trying to concentrate on getting Louis off as well.

Louis’ little sounds mixed in with full on moans and little breathy whimpers are too much though and his fingers dig into Louis’ shoulder, grasping on tightly while his hips spasm, thrusting deeper and harder into Louis until he’s spent, the warmth of his come filling Louis.

Louis cries out when Harry bites his other shoulder, cock spurting over Harry’s hand and against the wall. Harry kisses the bite in apology, not sure why he did it. _Fuck._ It must have been that Harry is so used to Louis biting him when they have sex that he did it, too. Not that Louis seems to be complaining.

His eyes are glossed over and there’s blood stains on his lips, no doubt from the fangs that are still out and rubbing against his lips, breaking the skin each time a new spurt of come covers Harry’s hand.

Harry takes his time catching his breath, staying in and pressed against Louis until his breathing has become more normal. Louis groans as he pulls out, quickly turning around to bring Harry in for a kiss.

“Thank you, baby. So wonderful.” Louis presses kisses all over his face as he praises him making Harry blush and want to giggle. He represses the urge, just barely, managing to direct Louis’ kisses to his mouth.

Everything is slow and unhurried, like they have all the time in the world. Louis flinches, eyes flicking towards the staircase.

“We should probably get dressed, love.” Harry’s face burns as he remembers that there are two other people here.

“Oh my fucking God.” Harry buries his face into Loius’ chest, ignoring how that is counterproductive to retrieving his clothes. “I completely forgot about them.”

Louis chuckles and gives Harry’s head a kiss before pulling away and going about grabbing clothes. “Urgh, we’re going to have to clean up, I feel gross.”

Harry falls back onto the sofa, wriggling his legs into his jeans. “Now you know how I feel.” Harry laughs and dodges the shirt thrown his way.

“Just hurry and get dressed, babe. They’re occupied now,” Louis visibly cringes as he says it, “but they’ll be down soon. Maybe. I don’t know.”

Louis walks over to pick up the packet of lube on the floor, throwing it in a bin before coming back. “Whatever, think your mum would mind me sleeping over?” Louis laughs, he’s serious.

“Eh, you can just sneak in. That reminds me.” Harry gets up to give Louis a hug, placing a kiss on his collarbone. “Do you and the other two want to come over to my house for Christmas? My sister will be home a few days before and I think it’d be awesome if you guys could meet her.”

“I can’t speak for those two,” Louis pointedly looks up at the staircase, “but I’d love to. We can ask them later, yeah?”

Harry smiles, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder and swaying back and forth together. “Yeah, later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so that's the rest of what I've got... so, I'm going to say the next update will be in two weeks. That update should be the last chapter, if not the one after that. We are definitely nearing the end of the story, it's just whether or not I can manage to keep it short or drag it out *sigh* oh well, let me know what you guys think either in the comments or on my [tumblr](http://www.loudippedincaramel.tumblr.com). until next time! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gemma, smut, drama, blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! we made it! I can't believe I finally finished this.. I'm so freaking emotional. Honestly, when I first started writing this I thought it'd be like, 10k at the _absolute most_ heh. whoops. I should have waited until after I slept to post this but I'm impatient. I haven't really done any editing (well, sort of but I could've done better, lets be honest) so I'll go back over it tomorrow (later today, whatever) and fix whatever mistakes there are.
> 
> **THERE IS BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER. ESPECIALLY THE SCENE AT THE END. IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH TO BLOOD STOP READING WHEN HARRY SAYS HONEY I'M HOME.** Well, you can read a little bit after that but you'll definitely know when to stop. Also, there's a little bit of blood in the first smut scene, but no more than has been mentioned before.
> 
> the only warning I can think of for this chapter (as of right now) are **blood, smut, smut with blood, jokes of murder, discussion of violence, one actual threat of murder, discussion of death, mention of knife/glass to cut skin and blood**
> 
> the warnings make it seem rather dark but I'd rather be safe than sorry. also, please don't kill me for the ending! :)
> 
> anyhow, enjoy!

“Hey twerp!”

“Hello, Gem, lovely to hear from you again.” Harry drones sarcastically. “School’s been lovely, mum’s been great and _yes,_ dear sister, I miss you, too. How are things?”

Gemma laughs, muffled probably so she could listen to Harry finish. “I’m lovely, glad to hear about mum and I miss you too, dear brother. To what occasion do I owe the pleasure?”

“You act like I never call you!”

“You never do.”

“Whatever. Are you coming home for Christmas?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? You hiding something from me, twerp?”

“Quit calling me twerp.” Harry grumbles. “I’m not twelve anymore.”

Gemma sighs, long and drawn out. “Fine. You hiding something from me, little brother?” Harry huffs. “Better?”

“Not really, but I’ll take it.” Harry smiles through the silence, content just to listen to his sister’s soft breaths on the other end of the line. A page flips and there’s a scribble of a pen.

“I’m sorry, baby brother, but I’ve got some exams to study for. Is it just us for Christmas or are you bringing someone?” Harry can’t help but chuckle at how straight forward his sister is. It’s something he’s always admired about her.

“Yeah, I’ve got someone coming over.” Gemma squeals in delight, something, Harry notes for later, she hasn’t done in years. “I invited a few of my friends, don’t get too excited. Unless you’re uncomfortable with that? It’s actually why I called you, make sure that’s okay?”

Gemma huffs, her pen making an irritated scribble on some poor unsuspecting paper. “Yeah, that’s fine. Can’t believe your little twerp ass-”

“Gemma!”

“-got me all excited thinking maybe you’re _finally_ bringing home a special someone for me to torture.”

Harry tries to hold back a giggle. “Sorry, you’ll just have to settle for three new victims..”

Gemma rubs her hands together close enough for Harry to hear. “Excellent. I’m ready, baby brother.” They both laugh, amused by the fact that Gemma is an adult in uni and acting like an evil cartoon character.

“Well, I’ll see you later, Gem, love you.”

“Five days, little brother! Love you, too.” Harry stares at the phone until his screen goes black and the little picture of his sister disappears.

Well, now that that’s done and over with, Harry just has to let his mother know about Gemma being fine with more people. His mother was beyond excited when Harry asked to have the boys over for Christmas. She again reminded Harry that the boys seemed a bit off to her.

“I’m not saying they’re a bad bunch by any means, love. They just give me a weird vibe.” She had said. “At any rate, they seem like nice enough people and they’re not getting you into any extra trouble, so. I’m happy for you. I’m glad to see they’ve made you so happy.”

Harry spent the rest of the day with a smile on his face. Not even the jerk in the store could bring down his mood by insulting him. Harry just winked and flipped him the bird before heading to the register.

“Mum!” Harry yells out as he skips down the stairs. “Mum! Gem said she doesn’t mind!”

“That’s great, love. Did you really think she would?”

“Well, no. It’s just nice to know is all.” His mum gives him a kiss on the forehead before pulling out a chair next to her at the table.

“Good, now come over here and help me find a recipe for a dessert. I wanted to try something new this year.” His mum smiles at him as he pulls up a chair, grinning like a fool as he grabs a recipe book and flips it open.

“What were we thinking? Chocolate?”

***

“Uhm, you okay there, Lou?” Harry shuts the front door, making his way over to the couch where his boyfriend is sprawled over the couch, not moving.

His eyes flick over, a nearly black that Harry has never seen before, chest still as he isn’t breathing. A small chuckle makes it’s way through Harry’s throat, quiet but still heard by his boyfriend.

“What’s so funny?” Louis asks, voice slow and husky, like it’s taking effort just to talk. “I’m dying over here and you think it’s funny.”

“You’re not dying, Lou.” Harry scoffs. “Wait, you’re not _actually_ dying are you?”

“Noooo.” The vampire groans, looking rather pitiful. “I’m just _really_ hungry.”

“So why don’t you eat something?” It takes Harry all of three seconds and a very pointed look from his boyfriend to realize the stupidity of his statement. Whoops.

“Because the last time I ate something I felt really guilty after and now I don’t want to.”

“Why on earth would you feel guilty? Wait.” Harry thinks back to the last time Louis bit him. It’s been at least a couple of weeks, maybe more. Definitely before the time at the park when he got in the fight and even then he didn’t really feed, just bit him. “Oh.”

“I’m really sorry, love. I wanted to wait for you, I did. But you were so busy with revising and helping your mum prepare for Christmas and I was _starving._ ” Louis looks like a personification of guilt. Harry’s not sure how to feel about that, though. Obviously, Louis had been getting blood from others before he met Harry and it’s not like he’s _sleeping_ with the others. He just feels sort of, well, jealous. “I honestly tried to hold out but it was getting dangerous for me to go without eating and I didn’t want to bother you. I’m sorry.”

Louis is… apologizing? To Harry? For eating? There’s just so many things about that that sit wrong with him. Most of all that Louis feels the need to apologize for catering to his body’s most basic need.

“No need to be sorry, you were just doing what you had to do.” Harry comes over to his boyfriend, trying to decide the best way to sit in the little space available. Fuck it, he sits on top of Louis, straddling him and leaning down to place a kiss on his nose. “I just wish you didn’t feel guilty about it. But if you do, know you’re never a bother to me.”

Harry leans down to kiss him on the mouth then, smiling when his boyfriend’s hands come up to rest on his hips.

“I don’t even deserve you, love. You’re amazing.”

“Shut up.” Harry nuzzles down into Louis’ throat, sucking a bruise into the skin there. Louis once said Harry could mark him, mate him even. He’s not really sure how to go about asking for that but he at least resolves to ask him soon. At least then when Louis is feeding from others they’ll know they’re just a necessary tool, that Louis already belongs to someone. “You’re perfect for me and don’t even try to convince yourself otherwise.”

“I love this, Harry, I really do. But you’re really fucking teasing me right now.” Louis’ hands tighten on Harry’s hips, pulling him back a little to detach from his neck. “Like waving a steak in front of a starving dog.”

“You’re not a dog.” Harry mumbles, breath teasing Louis’ neck. “Go ahead then, eat.”

“I’d love to.” Louis kisses his mouth, drawing it out longer, going until Harry is panting and his fangs pop out, scraping against the skin of Harry’s lip. “But it feels so brutal just feeding from you. I’ve missed you, love. Can we at least go to our room?”

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s go to our room.” Even now, after all this time, it still sends a thrill through Harry everytime Louis calls it _their room._ Like he _belongs._

Next thing he knows, Louis is leaning him back on the bed, arms braced above him to steady himself. Louis leans down to kiss him again, fangs scraping his lips open just for his tongue to swipe out and heal it.

“Quit teasing yourself.” Harry moans, arching his back when Louis grinds down against him. “Can we take our clothes off? It’s rather hot.”

Louis chuckles and obliges, ridding them of their clothes and settling back down between Harry’s legs, bare skin pressed together.

“I really have missed you, love.” Louis grinds down on Harry then, the friction of their naked cocks rubbing together driving Harry crazy as he reaches up to thread his fingers through Louis’ hair.

Louis leans down to nuzzle at Harry’s neck, inhaling deep over his pulse point before licking the skin and sucking on it until the blood comes rushing to the skin. Louis groans as he works on the love bite, making a large red mark but never actually letting his teeth sink in.

“Louis, Lou, oh my god, please.” Harry begs, pulling a hand free of Louis’ hair just to rake at his back, scrambling for something to hold onto. “Please stop teasing, Lou.”

Louis pulls back long enough for Harry to get a glimpse of his nearly black eyes before leaning down to kiss Harry more, hand coming down to grip both their dicks. Harry whimpers at the touch, it really has been a while since they’ve done this, both too rough and absolutely perfect. His cock is steadily leaking now, adding some much needed moisture to the mix.

He’s getting closer, the undeniable tightening and spasming of his muscles giving him away, when Louis leans down again to suck at the already sore spot on his neck, the tingles of pain from his fangs scraping against his skin adds to the fire in his belly, already near consuming.

Louis’ teeth sink in, a white sharp pain zinging through Harry’s body before it melts completely into pleasure. His hips jerk as Louis starts sucking in mouthfuls of blood, coating his boyfriend’s stomach in his release.

The waves of his orgasm synch with the swallows of his lover, in time even when they’re opposite. One taking as the other gives.

“Kiss me, please Lou, kiss me.” Louis grunts a little, probably worried about the fact that he’s got a mouthful of blood right now. “I don’t fucking care, get your stupid face up here and _kiss me._ ”

Louis breaks free, blood stained on his teeth and dripping off the points onto his lip. He stares at Harry in confusion for just a second, eyes seemingly glowing red with the blood running through them. “Are you-?”

“Yes, I’m fucking sure, come here.” Harry grabs at his shoulders to pull him down, smiling when Louis follows.

It’s absolutely the best and most disgusting thing Harry has ever done, kissing Louis with blood still on his lips. The taste is more pungent from the last time Harry kissed him after feeding, the blood still fresh and on his skin.

Louis kisses are wild and bruising, no doubt still running on adrenaline from the bite and his hunger. Harry reaches down to grab ahold of Louis’ cock, aware that he hasn’t gotten off yet. All it takes is a few quick, firm strokes and Louis is moaning, adding his come to the mess already pressed between them.

“I’m sorry, love. So sorry.”

“Why the hell are you sorry?” Harry asks, watching with interest as his eyes slowly mold colors. It’s an interesting mix for sure, still mostly black with red bleeding in, little to no trace of the blue they usually are.

“Still hungry. Still.” Louis licks his lips, finally getting the last traces of blood off, eyes locking on Harry’s neck. Harry tilts his head, an invitation, watching as his boyfriend leans down and bites back in. There’s no  preamble as usual, no smelling or licking, just his teeth sliding back in, hands coming up to rest on Harry’s shoulders.

Louis moans as his mouth fill back up, chest deadly still as he refuses to breath.

Harry cards his fingers through Louis’ hair again, trying to soothe the vampire. Things start to get a little hazy after a minute or so, so Harry sticks his finger in Louis’ mouth, running it along one of the fangs embeded in his neck. It’s not perhaps the most dignified thing but it got Louis’ attention last time.

Just as he thought, Louis hums out a noise of confusion. Harry uses the hand in his hair to tug a little, poking at the fang again.

“You need to stop babe, please.” Louis swallows the mouthful he’s got, no longer drawing blood but keeping his fangs locked in. “I’m starting to get dizzy. You’ve had enough.”

Louis’ fangs retract, mouth never leaving his skin as his tongue starts laving at the skin, soothing and healing it at the same time. When he’s done, he pulls back to kiss Harry.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to take so much. Are you okay?” Louis is staring at him now, eyes intensely focused on making sure Harry is okay.

“I really like your eyes like this. They’re pretty much your normal blue with little red flakes all in them.” Louis rolls said eyes, prompting him again to make sure he’s okay. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just didn’t want to push it, y’know?”

“Of course, yeah. Just.” Louis sighs, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know. I’m not worried.” Harry rubs their noses together, giggling when Louis’ breath tickles him. Harry smiles wide, the thought that Louis is feeling well enough to start back his breathing making the dizziness worth it.

“You really trust me that much?”

“Of course, I do. Now c’mon. We should go eat, I’m starving.” Louis smiles at that, eyes gleaming as he considers.

“You realize we’re filthy, right?” Harry rolls his eyes, having expected Louis to mention as such.

“Of course I realize.” Harry wiggles his way out from under Louis, gathering clothes as he goes, careful not to get any come on them. “Better hurry before I use all the hot water.” Harry tosses a wink over his shoulder, laughing when Louis runs right past him.

Harry walks into the bathroom to the water already running and steaming hot just the way he likes it. Maybe a hot shower combined with the blood loss isn’t a good idea but he’s not that worried. Louis’ not going to let him get hurt.

***

“Gemma!” Harry laughs as his sister barrels into him, picking him up and swinging him around in a hug.

“Hey, baby brother. I missed you.” She sets him back down, doing a quick double take. “Christ, you’re taller than me now. How did I even get you off the ground?”

Harry laughs, leaning forward to hug his sister again. “I’m not sure, but I’d hate to see the day when you can’t.”

Gemma ruffles his hair as she passes, walking into the kitchen to where their mother is cooking dinner. He hears them going about catching up and decides to be nice to his sister and take her bags up to her room. It’s not like he’s trying to be extra nice so she’ll be in a better mood when she meets Louis, Niall and Liam; he would have at least taken her bag to the side of the stairs before, it’s just, well. He’s trying to keep his sister in a good mood.

They all play some board games and catch up on gossip, Harry and Gemma just barely beating Anne and Robin in Scrabble. They, of course, lose when they play Pictionary. Gemma may be an alright artist but Harry is definitely not, making Gemma a completely terrible guesser.

The night ends with the four of them sat around discussing Gemma’s courses with a glass of wine. Harry doesn’t usually drink the stuff but tonight seemed as good as any to feel fancy and celebrate.

Gemma’s going on about studying crime back in the 1920’s when the night and wine catch up with him. His eyes start drooping and before he knows it, he’s being gently shaken awake by his mother telling him to go sleep.

He does so gratefully, smiling as his head hits the pillow. Tomorrow Gemma meets his friends, his _boyfriend._ Harry is so excited he figured he’d have trouble sleeping but it’s just the opposite.

He dreams of Gemma, him and the boys dressed up as undercover detectives, trailing through the alleys of London. Everything is black and white, the five of them chasing after some unknown person who keeps losing them.

***

“Please, _please_ be nice to them.” Gemma scoffs looking appropriately chastised.

“Why on _earth_ would I not be nice, little brother?” Harry rolls his eyes but otherwise ignores her.

Harry hears his mother answer the door, a light “Come on in, boys. It must be chilly out there.” floating up the stairs.

“Right, well. Try not to be too mean, I don’t want you to scare off my friends.” Which, probably isn’t actually an issue, what with the three of them being vampires, but Gemma doesn’t know that and he’s not feeling in the mood to share.

“I make no promises, now go introduce me to your friends.” Gemma is smirking as she follows Harry, not really the best of comforts but, whatever.

“Oh, you didn’t tell me they were all so cute, baby brother.” Gemma puts on her biggest smile as she goes to great them, hugging Louis first then Niall and Liam. She glances down at where the latter are holding hands and sighs, directing her attention to Louis. “And who are you?”

“Louis. This is Niall and Liam.” Louis points to the other two, who wave and snicker at how uncomfortable Louis looks.

“Louis, I like it. Can I keep you?” Louis eyes widen and his mouth hangs open just a smidge, taken aback by Gemma.

“No, Gem. You cannot _keep_ my friends.” Harry tries not to sound jealous but by the look on his sister’s face and the fact that the other two are laughing harder, he probably failed.

“Fine, sheesh. Come on boys, I think Mum just about has dinner ready.” She grabs onto Louis’ arm and drags him towards the kitchen, missing the look he throws back at Harry.

“Help me.” He mouths. Not much can be done before he’s out of sight and Niall and Liam burst out laughing.

“Mate, I think your sister just stole your boyfriend.” Niall laughs, dragging along Liam to follow the other two.

“Shut up!” Harry hisses. “It’s not near as funny as you think it is!”

“It really, really is, Harry.” Liam has gotten much worse since Niall and him decided to give things a go. Harry’s not sure if Niall’s influence on him is a good or a bad thing. Well, right now it’s a bad thing, but in general he’s not sure where he stands on that.

When he makes it into the kitchen, Louis is helping his mum set the table, trying desperately to nicely stay away from Gemma. He makes a point to wait until after everyone is seated before sitting down next to Harry. Fortunately, for Louis, that puts him across from Gemma instead of beside her like she was trying for.

“So, Niall, Liam, when did this happen?” Anne asks amusedly, pointing to where they’re side by side, clearly holding hands under the table.

“Oh, uhm. Well, it’s been a bit I guess.” Liam stutters, moving some food around on his plate.

“Actually, just after we had our lunch, ma’am.” Niall chirps in. He seems very unfazed by the fact that Harry’s mother is asking when last time they were trying to convince her the exact opposite.

“Can I ask what changed your mind, loves?” Liam takes an even greater interest in his food, cutting his meat into perfectly even bites before shoving some in his mouth so he doesn’t have to talk.

“Well, Liam seemed to appreciate that I stood up for him when someone tried to hit him.” Niall looks smug at the fact, eyes slightly glazed as he looks at Liam. “Kissed me right then and there in the middle of the street.”

“That’s wonderful, dear. It’s always important to be willing to stick by each other. Dare I ask why someone wanted to hit him?”

Niall flicks his eyes over to Harry, pursing his lips when Harry just barely shakes his head. No, he definitely did _not_ tell his mum about getting in a fight. “You probably don’t, ma’am.”

Silence falls over the table as everyone continues eating, Niall and Liam deigning to play footsie under the table instead of hold hands. Louis lets his free hand settle on Harry’s thigh after a bit, relaxing now that he’s not under Gemma’s complete attention.

“Niall, I’m sorry, I’ve been dying to ask. Do I know you from somewhere?” Gemma asks, eyebrows furrowed as she studies his face. “Been anywhere near Sheffield in the last year or so?”

Niall shakes his head. “Nope, ‘fraid not. Haven’t been near Sheffield in at least, five years I think?” He turns to the other boys to make sure but catches himself last second and turns back to Gemma. “I don’t remember seeing you anywhere though and I have a pretty good memory, so.” Niall shrugs, taking another bite and speaking around the food. “Sorry.”

“Hmm, that’s really weird.” Gemma takes a sip of her drink, still staring at Niall. “Could’ve sworn I’ve seen your face around.”

“So what have you boys been up to today? Any plans for Christmas?” Robin finally joins the conversation.

“Nah, just celebrating Lou’s birthday by doing a whole lot of nothing. He insists on it every year.” Niall gives Harry a funny face as he looks at Louis.

“Today’s your birthday?” Harry asks incredulously. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Not that worried about it.” Louis shrugs as if it’s nothing.

“But, babe, I would’ve gotten you something if I’d known.” Harry whines.

“Exactly why I didn’t. I’m not that worried about it.”

“Babe? Wait, what?” Harry’s attention snaps to Gemma who is looking back and forth between the two of them. In any other circumstance, Harry would laugh at the horror on her face. “I think I’m going to hurl.”

Harry’s stomach drops as Louis’ hand squeezes his thigh and his mum chides Gemma.

“But Mum!” She whines. “He let me hit on his boyfriend and didn’t say anything!” Gemma laughs uncomfortably, trying to avoid looking up at Louis for once. Niall and Liam start snickering like little kids again while Louis’ grip on his thigh lessons. He gives Harry a consolatory pat before addressing Gemma.

“I mean, I’m sure he would have told you at some point?”

“When?” Gemma’s voice cracks and she’s quick to clear her throat. “When I asked you out and you had to tell me no because you’re _dating my freaking little brother?”_ Gemma huffs and sets her gaze on Harry. “And why didn’t you tell me? Huh? Was it that freaking funny?”

He’d be more put out by how upset she is but, well, he’s her little brother for a reason. Also, “That’s what you get for always calling me a twerp.”

“I haven’t called you a twerp all day!” Gemma protests.

“No, but you did when I told you I invited them!”

“You said you didn’t have someone!”

“I was going to surprise you and introduce him as my boyfriend today! But then you called me a twerp.” Gemma scoffs at him, crossing her arms. “Plus, the look on your face right now makes it all worth it.”

Harry mimics her posture, smirking. Gemma actually _growls_ in frustration and throws her napkin at him. “You little punk ass! I’m going to _throttle_ you!”

“Children! That is enough! Gemma, sit back down, you are an _adult_ , not a child.” Gemma sits back from where she was standing, sending Harry a glare the entire time. “Harry, apologize to your sister for being mean.”

“But Mum!” Harry whines, sighing in defeat while his mother glares at him, much more intimidating than his sister could ever dream of. “Fine. Sorry, Gemma, for not telling you that Louis was my boyfriend and letting you hit on him.”

“Whatever, twerp. You’re not getting away with this.” Anne stares disapprovingly at her daughter. Gemma, of course, ignores her and turns her attention to Louis. “Congratulations, you two are cute together. Hurt my brother and I’ll kill you, cute or not.”

“I’d like to see that.” Niall whispers to Liam, not really trying to keep quiet.

“Seriously, _where_ have I seen you?” Gemma asks, staring again at Niall. “I know I have somewhere.”

“Sorry, no idea. About killing Louis, though. How were you planning on doing it?” Gemma huffs out a laugh, mood already lightening.

“I was thinking-”

“There will be no talk of murdering at the dinner table, much less when the person in question is the birthday boy.” Louis groans and covers his face with his hands. Anne continues on as if nothing happened. “I will not be an accessory to conspiracy to murder and you _will_ learn better table manners.”

Gemma goes about digging in while Niall looks torn between pointing out that he’s not Anne’s son and therefore has no say in his table manners and just letting it lie. He, wisely, chooses to just go with it, murmuring to Gemma that they can continue their plans another time when they’re in less offendable company.

“Oh yeah, about your birthday. I actually have something in mind.” Now that he thinks about it, this is the perfect opportunity to talk to Louis. Louis doesn’t know so Harry’s not offended when he groans.

“Seriously, it’s okay, love. If I wanted you to, I would have told you.”

“How old are you now, Louis?” Gemma asks. Harry had forgotten that she doesn’t know anything about them. Louis only waits a second too long to answer. He probably forgot.

“I’m twenty, now. Already mourning the loss of my youth.” Louis pouts, the expression so adorable Harry just rolls his eyes.

“Honestly, babe, it’s not like you’re going to die anytime soon.” That earns a chuckle from Liam and Niall, even a satisfied smirk from Louis. Harry is quite proud of that one.

“I guess you’re right. Here’s to living forever then, so I can never die.” Louis raises his glass in a mock toast, everyone following with amused smiles. Harry and the other boys smile just a bit wider and Harry can’t help but be grateful to have found these three.

After dinner’s been eaten and everything cleaned up, the boys are sliding their jackets and shoes back on, getting ready to leave.

“Mum! I’ll be back in just a little bit, I’m going to walk Louis home.” Harry yells, reaching for his jacket.

“That’s not necessary, love, I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, go spend some time with  your boyfriend, twerp.” Gemma sneers at him from the living room.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Gem. Did you want to _keep him?”_ Harry laughs and pushes Louis out the door just as a pillow comes flying through the doorway.

“I really am fine, love. I’ve got these two here to keep me safe.” Harry kisses him quick, grasping onto his shoulder as he does so.

“Is it really that hard to believe I’d want some extra time with my boyfriend? Away from my family?” Harry rolls his eyes, earning another kiss from Louis. “You two go on ahead.”

Niall and Liam are already half down the street, hand in hand and ignoring the two.

“So, I have a question for you. And I’m not really sure how to say it so I’m just going to be blunt.” Louis raises his eyebrow questioningly but otherwise doesn’t say anything. “Would you turn me into a vampire?”

Louis stops, slightly gaping at Harry. “You’re.. serious? That’s actually something you want?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, if you’ll have me. I’m pretty much set on being with you for as long as I live and it’d be great if I didn’t turn into a wilting old man.” Louis resumes his walking, hanging tight onto Harry’s hand.

“You do realize it’s not perfect though, right? Like, there are still so many prejudices against vampires. Sure, your parents maybe okay with you being with me but do you honestly think that won’t change when they find out what I am. What I did to you? What mother is going to forgive the man who killed her baby?” Louis’ face is tense and Harry can’t help but notice that Louis isn’t saying that he doesn’t want to, just that there are things that would make it hard for Harry.

“I know that.” Louis smiles at him sadly, like it’s killing him to have this conversation.

“What about your family? They’re going to grow old and die you know. If you don’t want to tell them, you’ll have to stop seeing them at some point so they don’t notice. And not only that, it’ll be hard to see them for a while. I’m not saying you’ll kill them but, it takes a while to get used to be around so much fresh blood and not wanting to just suck everyone dry.”

Admittedly, that’s something Harry hadn’t really thought about. Which was quite stupid. But still. “I’d get used to it I guess. Besides, can’t I just go and drink animal blood? You know, get some bad ass gold eyes and learn to sparkle?”

That startles a laugh out of Louis, exactly what Harry was hoping for. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Your eyes won’t turn gold and for the love of god, no matter what Niall says, we do not fucking _sparkle_ , Jesus Christ.” Harry squaks out a laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth to keep it from disturbing the night.

“Animal blood doesn’t taste that good either and it does nothing for you. If anything it makes you want to gorge yourself on human blood to get the taste out.” Louis makes a face that is absolutely ridiculous. Harry can’t help but poke his cheek.

“Aww, did someone try to be a sparkly vampire?”

“Shut up, I was curious. And it was before that shit even became a thing. Absolutely disgusting.” Louis still looks like he just dunked his head into a barrel of lemon juice so Harry stops them, bringing his hand up to cup Louis’ cheek as he kisses him.

“I’m still not hearing a ‘no’ anywhere in there.” Louis sighs when he pulls back, resting his forehead against Harry’s.

“If you really want to, I will. Just take a while to think on it, yeah?” Harry nods his head, kissing Louis again. “I mean it, really think on it. This isn’t exactly something you can take back.”

“Alright, I will. Question though.” Louis pulls back to gaze at Harry, ready for him to ask anything. Well, Harry smirks, not _anything._ “Do you think if we had sex now, I could get pregnant and we could have an adorable half vampire child that grows freakishly fast and is super smart?”

Louis groans and pushes Harry away only to drag him by the hand down the street. “If you don’t stop with that nonsense I’m going to sick Liam on you. He hates those books.”

Harry laughs, skipping a few steps to catch up with Louis. “Thank you, by the way. I was really worried for a minute you’d be worried about my virtue or soul or some shit like that.”

“Your virtue is yours to worry about and I don’t know if we even have souls but regardless, I’m stuck like this. I’m a bit too selfish to pass up an opportunity to keep someone like you with me for the rest of whatever life I have. Especially if it’s something you want.”

“So.. how exactly does it happen? I know before you just said you have to have vampire blood in you but is that it?”

“Pretty much. Just have a decent amount of my blood in you and then die. The rest works on it’s own.” Harry considers that for a moment, it all just seems too easy.

“So, even if I had your blood now, I could live out my life and die then still turn?”

“Yeah. But, basically, what most people do is they feed you then kill you. It’s brutal but generally necessary.” The thought of Louis killing him is almost laughable but considering what he’s hoping for, it’s almost scary.

“Would you do that? For me?” Louis pauses, considering his words.

“I don’t want to. But if you really want it, to be with me forever then I would. It would be disheartening but the thought of you after would make it worth it.”

“Does it hurt? Dying?” Now that Harry thinks of it, he’s not sure he ever learned what happened to Louis. “How _did_ you die?”

“Oh god, it’s been so long now I nearly forget.” Louis looks up at the sky, still swinging their hands together. “I was out for a drink funnily enough. I was trying to get away from my family for a bit, they were quite overwhelming at the best of times. Four little sisters can you believe?”

Harry imagines having four little Gemma’s around. The thought is terrifying at the least.

“Some man came onto me, which was much stranger back then and I wasn’t nearly as comfortable then. He kept on and kept on then Nick came over to me to help me out. It ended up in a bloody brawl in the middle of the pub. I ended up getting cut open from the top of my shoulder all the way down to my hip bone on my back with broken glass.”

Harry gasps, the thought horrifying and sending chills and phantom pain down his own back. “Holy shit.” Louis chuckles.

“Yeah, not exactly pleasant. Anyhow, Nick felt bad because he thought it was his fault so the fool thought the best way to apologize for letting me bleed out was to change me so I could never die. How that even makes  sense I don’t know.” Harry stiffles a laugh at that, logic at it’s finest.

“At any rate, I’m glad he did.” Louis looks over at Harry with a fond smile, eyes glowing a pretty blue in the moonlight.

“Yeah, I’m glad he did, too.” They walk up to Louis’ doorstep, just staring at each other under the porch light.

“Let me know what you decide, okay love? And take all the time you need.” Louis leans down to kiss Harry, soft and slow like he has all the time in the world. Harry breaks apart with a smile, leaning back just enough to talk.

“I will. Give me a week.”

“If you need more than that, I understand, but okay.”

“Happy Birthday, Lou.” Louis smiles and kisses him again, watching until Harry is out of his sight.

***

“What are you doing, Gem?” Harry sits next to his sister, sprawled out on the couch with a book laying in front of her.

“Revising a bit. I’ve got a paper that I need to have done by the time I get back.” Gemma leans back enough to reach for her glass of water, taking a small sip.

“They actually assign you work over the break?” If that’s the case, Harry’s not sure he wants to go to uni. That’s just terrible.

“Generally, no. But our professor was out for a couple of weeks and wasn’t satisfied with how the replacement teacher kept us up to date. So, we have to redo this chapter in time to be caught up for next semester.”

“I’m sorry, that sucks.” Harry rubs her back gently, noting the way her shoulders are tensed.

“It’s fine, really. I actually liked this bit and was disappointed that it was glossed over.”

“You’re such a nerd, Gem. Who knew?” Harry laughs when Gemma kicks him off the couch, calling him a twerp yet _again._ “Anyway. What did you think of the boys?”

“You mean your boyfriend?” Gemma smirks at him, full out laughing when Harry turns red.

“I mean all of them.” Harry jabs a finger into her ribs, willing to take the extra beating for tickling her.

“They’re nice I guess. Liam seems like the most solid of the bunch.” Well, she’s mostly not wrong. “I like Niall, willing to help me murder and all. Although, it drives me absolutely nuts that I can’t figure out why I know him.” She scratches her head, huffing when she doesn’t come up with anything.

“Maybe you really haven’t seen him before. He apparently has no recollection of you.”

“Maybe. Oh well.” She goes back to reading, flipping a page idly and ignoring Harry.

“What about Louis?” Harry asks after waiting a few minutes to see if she’ll respond on her own.

“I still can’t believe you let me hit on him. Gah, I’m so mad at you.” She rolls her eyes at him so he figures she’s not actually that mad. “He’s nice, cute. Seems to think you hung the moon or something, I dunno. Honestly, all it would have taken was me paying attention and I would have seen how much he was in love with you.”

Harry balks at that. Sure, it should have been a hint what with Louis being willing to change Harry so he could be around for the foreseeable future but they haven’t actually said the words. It almost seems terrifying, thinking about that. Which is silly because Harry didn’t really have any second thoughts about changing for Louis. He just knew he wanted it and accepted it.

“You really think so?” Gemma’s very dry look convinces Harry she knows he’s just fishing for reassurance. “Please tell me my baby brother isn’t _actually_ that dumb.”

“Well, no, I figured he did or.. or something like that but he hasn’t actually said it.” Harry fidgets with his hands, biting his lip as his sister studies him.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll bite.” Gemma sits up, crossing her legs and folding her book before setting it on the floor. “If I had to guess, I’d say he loves you. I thought he would have said it by now but since he hasn’t, maybe he’s just a man of actions.” That would make sense. Nothing screams love louder than being with someone forever. “Have you told him you love him yet, baby brother?”

“No. I just.. never really thought of it? You don’t think he’ll freak out if I tell him, do you?” Harry shouldn’t be as surprised as he is by the hug his sister gives him.

“You’re so stupid sometimes, twerp.” Harry groans, leaning further into his sister’s arms. “I think you could tell him you’re actually a thousand years old and dead and he’d probably still stick by you.”

The laugh that comes out of Harry is more out of shock than anything. Leave it to his sister to say something that hits just a little too close to home. She doesn’t seem to notice the way he’s tensed though so, he’ll count it a win.

“Wierdo. Okay, Gem, books up and into bed. Mum’ll have us up earlier than either of us would care to exist.” Gemma laughs and pulls back, leaning down to get her book.

“Yeah, I’ll continue this tomorrow while I’m digesting lunch. It is getting rather late.” Both siblings make their way up the stairs. “Night, baby brother.”

“Night, Gem.” Harry gives his sister one more smile before closing his door and getting ready for bed. Harry can’t help but think of the years when he was young when he’d be up just as later, waiting for St. Nick to come with presents.

Harry pulls his duvet up to his chin and rolls over, snuggling down to go to sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be a good day, he just knows it.

***

Harry wakes to three sharp knocks on the door and Gemma yelling at him to get his lazy butt out of bed. Rude awakening aside, Harry remembers that it's Christmas so he gets out of bed with a smile, pulls on some sweats and a shirt and makes his way downstairs.

The whole day is perfect. Full English for breakfast, massive amounts of smiles and hugs as presents are passed around.

His mum nearly cries when she sees the matching jewelry set Harry and Gemma got her, thanking them over and over as she slips on the bracelet and Robin does up the necklace for her.

Robin seems quite happy with his new heavy coat and work boots. Harry's quite glad he likes them seeing as how the old boots are well worn and well deserving of a dumpster for many months now.

Gemma bursts into laughter when she opens Harry's present, a magnifying glass and detective hat he bought on impulse when she mentioned studying crime history over the phone a month or so ago.

Harry gets a new blue jumper and he immediately slides it on, smiling at how soft and warm it is. Gemma gets him a green and red teddy bear. When Harry protests that he’s nearly eighteen and certainly not in need of stuffed animals anymore, Gemma just huffs.

“Thanks for reminding me that my baby brother is growing up. And on Christmas of all days!” She smiles but still looks put out so Harry gives her a hug and whispers a “thanks, sissy” in her ear, just like he used to do when they were younger.

Lunch is pretty much non existent, everyone still being full from the late breakfast they had, so everything is quiet and peaceful while the four of them lounge around the sitting room. Harry’s just about to fall asleep when there’s a knock at the door.

His mum starts to get up but Harry goes, telling her instead to relax. She gives him a grateful smile and leans back to where she was leaning on Robin’s shoulder.

“Hi Harry!” Niall beams at him as he comes in, followed closely by Liam carrying some sort of container and Louis.

“Ladies! Robin! So good to see you again, I feel it’s been forever!” Niall’s voice is much louder than it needs to be considering the quiet they were enjoying but he gets three amused smiles in return anyways.

“Hi, love. Sorry, I know we didn’t say we were coming over today but Liam wanted to give you guys something and I had something for you, too.” Louis holds out a little messily wrapped box, a small, almost shy smile on his face.

“Thanks, Lou. I didn’t wrap yours, but I do have something for you.” Louis thanks him and he goes about unwrapping his box. Harry’s eyes well up as he pulls out the chain, running his thumb softly over the pendant. “Lou, _thank you._ I love it.”

“Really? I thought it was a bit weird at first but I just couldn’t stop thinking of you when I looked at it.”

“It’s perfect, can you put it on for me?” Louis huffs but takes the chain anyways, his fingers sending shivers down Harry’s spine as the brush against his skin.

The little paper plane pendant settles just between his collarbones, making a home in the little dip there. Harry turns around to give Louis a hug, pressing a kiss into the side of his neck. “Seriously, thank you so much.”

Louis leads him into the sitting room by the hand, sitting down next to where Harry has claimed the floor marked only by an unoccupied pillow.

“Wait, where’d the cookies come from?” Harry stared at the cookies in each of his family member’s hands before landing on the container Liam had brought in. Oh.

“Liam was a dear and brought some over. Very good by the way.” His mum smiled at Liam who looked like he had just gotten the highest praise. His back stood straighter and his eyes gleamed in a way that made Harry feel a bit of pride for him as well.

“It was nothing. Just felt like giving you guys a little something special for being so nice to us.” Liam boasts. “It was actually Niall’s idea. I wanted to get you gifts but he said that might be a bit too awkward.”

“It’s just as well.” Robin managed around a mouthful of sugar “These cookies are delicious. Everyone chuckled at that, not even Anne having the heart to scold him on manners.

Niall, Liam and Louis stayed for another half hour or so, discussing plans on what to do in the upcoming weeks. Gemma moaned about having to do some more revising and should probably actually start writing her paper soon. “Like, real soon. I know it’ll be easy but I want to get it done quickly so I can actually enjoy the rest of my break like a normal person.”

“Alright, well. We’ll leave you be everyone. Happy Christmas, do try to save a couple of cookies for tomorrow!” Niall and Liam headed towards the door, Louis following after giving Harry a quick hug and kiss goodbye.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, love, yeah?” Harry beamed at the term of endearment. It still made him indescribably happy when Louis called him that. Now it sent an even fiercer zing of pleasure through his body after the talk he had with Gemma.

“Of course. Couldn’t keep me away if you tried.” Harry got another kiss for that and then his boyfriend was leaving with his friends, all laughing loud enough that Harry could hear it through the door.

“I feel like I almost had it that time.” Harry turned to his sister, wondering what in the hell she was on about. “Where I know Niall. It’s like. It was in the front of my mind and then I just lost it.” Gemma sighed heavily, dragging herself out of her chair and heading towards the stairs. “Well, if anyone needs me, I’ll be in confinement. Please come get me for dinner so I don’t wither away without nutrition.”

Harry laughed and stole her seat, snuggling down into the leftover heat from her body. “Whatever you say, Gem. I, on the other hand, am going to nap. Will someone wake me for food as well?”

“Sure thing, love.” His mum was already gathering the container with the few leftover cookies to head to the kitchen.

Harry smiled. Everything today was even better than he hoped for. Cuddled in warmth with a full belly, he fell into sleep easily.

***

“Harry.” A very stern voice pulled him from his sleep. “Harry, wake up right now.” There was a jab at his side and he turned, trying to hide from the person hurting him. “Harry Edward Styles. If you do not wake up _this instant_ I am going to burn everything you love.”

That certainly got his attention.

“What is it?” Harry mumbled, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

“Take me to your boyfriend’s house. He lives with the other two, right?”

“Uhm, yeah?”

“Good. Take me there. Now.” With that, Gemma strode towards the front door, setting her book down long enough to pull on her jacket and stuff her feet into shoes before picking it back up again. “Mum! We’re going out for a bit, we’ll be back by dinner!”

The mention of dinner made Harry check the time, aware of his slightly aching stomach. It was just after three, the house still quiet and peaceful aside from Gemma’s yelling. Harry met her at the door, pulling on an extra coat over his jumper and putting his shoes on.

“Why are we going over to Louis’?”

“Don’t worry about it, just take me there, now.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” Harry made sure he had his house key before following his sister out the door, making sure to lock it behind him.

His sister is unusually quiet, a determined look etched onto her face. At times, she would stumble and look a bit scared but then she’d regain her footing and go back to looking determined. The silence made the five minute walk feel more like fifteen and more stressful than Harry has ever felt on his way over to Louis.

Harry knocks on the door after a moment’s hesitation, deciding he’d rather give the three of them heads up in case they’re doing anything not.. normal.

Niall answers the door, a grin breaking out on his face when he sees the two.

“Who are you?” Gemma asks before Niall can even get a word out. Harry sees Liam and Louis come to peek at the doorway to see what’s going on.

“Uhm, I’m Niall? We met a few days ago, Gemma. Are you okay?”

“Sorry, that’s not what I meant to say.” Gemma draws a deep breath, staring Niall down as she speaks next. “I meant, _what_ the fuck are you and _why the hell aren’t you dead yet?”_ Oh.

“I, uh, _what?”_ Niall’s mouth hangs open, staring at Gemma as if she’s lost her mind.

“You. Why the hell aren’t you dead yet? And don’t you even lie to me.” Gemma is near seething at this point.

“Isn’t it a bit rude to be asking someone why they’re still alive?” Louis asks from behind Niall, quickly shutting up with the look Gemma throws his way.

“You shut the fuck up or I really _will_ murder you. Are they in on it, too?” Gemma directs that last part towards Niall.

“Honestly, I’m a bit lost right now. Why are you harping on about me not being dead?” Niall gets his answer in the form of Gemma’s book being all but shoved in his face. His eyes travel across the page until resting at the bottom. They widen slightly and he clears his throat a bit uncomfortably. “Oh. Yeah, so I see.”

“Why don’t you come in, Gemma? Unless you’d rather have this conversation on the doorstep?” Liam flinches under the heated glare Gemma sends his way but doesn’t take back the offer. She looks like she’s actually considering having the conversation outside but then she slips between Niall and the door, making her way into the living room.

“Thanks.” Gemma mutters. After Harry is let in and him and Niall follow, Gemma slams her book down, open to a page with a green sticky note. “Explain. Now.”

Harry moves over closer to see what’s got her so worked up. It’s a section of her book, with a small picture of Niall down in the corner under a larger picture of a crime scene. There’s no mistaking it’s him either, he doesn’t look a day older than when the picture was taken.

“What do you want me to say?”

“How about let’s start with the fact that I recognized you because you were a freaking _suspect_ in serial murders in the early 1920s?” Gemma’s voice goes shrill somewhere in the middle and if Harry were a braver person he’d be rubbing at his ears right now.

“In my defense, they weren’t real people.” Niall facepalms as soon as he says it, realizing how stupid that sounds. Also, he just gave it away without thinking. “Fuck.”

“Weren’t real people?? What the fuck?!” Gemma’s voice goes even shriller at that, face turning a dark red as she nearly screams.

“What I mean is, uhm, they were vampires?” Niall sounds very unsure in his answer, though Harry knows it to be true.

“And how exactly does that explain you?” Gemma huffs and crosses her arms. “Are you a vampire, too? I thought those didn’t exist anymore. Were extinct or constricted to night time or sparkle or _something.”_

“Seriously, why does everyone think we sparkle?” Liam directs the question to Louis, a very disgruntled look on his face. “Honestly, now _I’m_ the one considering murder.”

“ _We?”_ Gemma whips her head to look at Liam and Louis, trying to wrap her head around everything. “What the hell do you mean, _we_?”

“Gemma.” Harry speaks up for the first time, trying not to cower at his sister. “ Please just let it go.”

“Are you telling me that you knew?” Gemma looks betrayed. Why, he’s not sure but her feelings are the ones that matter right now. “And you’re okay with that? Really?”

“Well, I mean, Louis _is_ my boyfriend.” That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Gemma squares her shoulders then, turning to face Louis. Harry mentally crosses his fingers, hoping that this isn’t about to end badly.

“And you. Did you seduce my baby brother? Did you plan on changing him into a-. Into one of _you?_ Or were you just going to use him for food until you got bored or he died?”

“Gemma!” Harry is horrified by the fact that his sister thinks Louis would just use him. If looks could kill, all three vampires would have been dead the moment Liam slipped out the “we”.

“It’s fine, love.” Louis steps a bit closer to Gemma, squaring his shoulders as well and meeting her eyes. He never was one to back down from a challenge. “No, I didn’t seduce your baby brother and no, I’m not just going to use him for food until he dies or I ‘get bored.’ Honestly, that thought repulses me. As for whether or not I’ll change him, well,” Louis looks over at Harry, his eyes going soft and a fond smile slipping on his face, “that’s up to him.”

Gemma looks sceptical but takes a moment to think it over. “So you’re not just using him?”

“No.”

“And you won’t get bored of him?”

“Don’t plan on it.”

“Alright.” Gemma’s resolve seems to break as she takes a shaky breath and finally sits on the couch. “Alright. And it’s absolutely up to him? You won’t force the idea on him?”

“Never. I have yet to even instigate that conversation with him; I just tell him what he wants to know.” Gemma seems pleased with that, slowly nodding her head and chewing on her bottom lip like she does when she’s thinking hard.

“Okay. I’m, I’m still not very, uhm, _okay_ with what you guys are, but. Mum told me you guys have been helping Harry out and being really good friends.”

“Oh god, you’re not going to tell Mum, are you?” Harry can’t help but interrupt, the thought of his mother finding out slightly terrifying him.

“No, I don’t plan on it. Though, I really think you should.” Gemma directs her attention back to Louis. “I stand by what I said though. If you hurt my baby brother, I _will_ murder you. I’ll just have to be a bit more creative now.”

“I can still help you there.” Niall pipes up helpfully.

“That goes for all three of you.”

“Better not, then.” Niall goes to stand by Liam, subtly hiding behind him.

“Well.” Gemma stands up, grabbing her book and heading towards the door. “This was enlightening, thanks for the chat. Sorry about being rude, Niall, I’m sure you can understand.”

“Nah, I get it.” Niall smiles at her but he hasn’t moved from behind Liam at all so Harry’s not convinced.

“C’mon, Harry. Mum’ll be expecting us home soon for dinner.” Gemma glances semi nervously at the other boys, apparently unsure still of where she stands. “I’ll see you boys, later. Make sure to say bye before I leave.”

All three of them agree, each with a hesitant smile as if they’re afraid everything is going too well. Harry can relate. Harry gives them all a hug, sneaking in a quick kiss on Louis’ cheek.

“Oh, and Niall?” Gemma manages an almost sincere smile, winking when Niall looks her way. “Feel free to help me out with my paper. I could really use the extra help.”

Niall laughs full on then, everyone in the room managing a small smile. “Sure thing, Gemma. So long as you promise not to try and kill me when I get too close.”

“Jury’s still out on that one, mate. See you around.” Harry and Gemma make the walk back home, significantly less tense this time. Gemma seems deep in thought as they go, stopping just a few houses from their own.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah.” It’s not even a question at this point.

“Would you change for him?” The question catches Harry off guard, even if only a little. He was expecting it, sure, just not this soon. May as well be honest.

“Was planning on it, yeah.”

“Why?” Gemma seems more curious than angry. Harry will more than take his good luck.

“I love him. I want to be with him.”

“When, though? Soon? In five years? Ten?”

“Soon, yeah. I was hoping. Honestly, I was hoping he’d do it next week.”

“Next week??”Gemma gapes at him, opening and closing her mouth several times before letting out a little whimper. Tears are starting to gather in her eyes and Harry steps forward to hug her, not really knowing what to say. “Why so soon? Why not wait?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I don’t see a reason to wait.”

“You have so many things you could still do. What about Mum? Robin? _Me?_ ” If there’s one thing Harry’s learned about his sister over the years, it’s that she not selfish. Or a crier. For that reason alone, he doesn’t bring any attention to the fact that she is in fact, crying.

“It’s all things I could do as a vampire, too.” Gemma whimpers at the mention of vampires. “ Honestly, nothing will change. So, I might be distant for a couple of months or so while I adjust but it’s just like when you’re away at uni. Mum and Robin will understand if I ask to move in with Louis. I’m almost eighteen, there’s no reason I should be stuck here. Plus, I’m just right down the road.”

Gemma lets out a watery chuckle, gripping Harry tight and swaying back and forth with him. “Doesn’t it weird you out that your boyfriend eats blood?”

“Nope. I find it kind of hot, actually. _Really_ hot.” Gemma pulls back, sheer horror on her face.

“Okay, _ew._ Things I could definitely live without knowing, thank you very much.” The tension is completely broken then, identical smiles wide enough to bring out dimples covering their faces.

“Okay, we’ll definitely be talking more about this later but for right now, let’s get home. I’m _starving._ ”

“Agreed. Shall we, dear sister?” Harry hold out an arm for her to grab, smiling at how she straightens her posture and links her arm.

“We shall, dear brother.” With just a glance, the two take off skipping, laughing like little children the rest of the way.

***

The next few days pass in a haze, almost seeming too good to be true.

Gemma still seems a bit shaken all through Boxing Day, finally relaxing the day after. To Harry’s surprise, she even seems comfortable around Niall when he shows up to help her with her paper. Harry didn’t exactly expect him to do it, let alone Gemma to be serious but he’s not really complaining.

A full three days after finding out about Niall, Liam and Louis, Gemma seems to have accepted that it’s not the end of the world. Harry’s also beginning to suspect that Niall is telling her some very _interesting_ ways to go about murdering his boyfriend if need ever be.

Harry finally got the nerve to talk to Louis and then his mum about moving in with Louis and the boys. His boyfriend, of course, had no issue with it but his mum took a bit more convincing. After a very long, very involved conversation, she reluctantly agreed. Only because he wasn’t that far and he was required to come see her several days a week.

Harry felt guilty when his mum sighed heavily and said, “Well, you basically moved in with them months ago. Might as well make it official.” There were tears and hugs and even a few apologies but in the end, Harry got what he wanted.

Louis, Niall and Liam had all been excited to hear the news as well. Niall, Liam and Louis helped Harry move out and by New Years Eve he was all settled in and officially sharing a room with Louis.

Harry spent the day with his family, fully intending on memorizing every little thing about them. He snuggled into his mum’s side more, was more than happy to help Robin out with anything and teased Gemma mercilessly.

After lunch, while their mum was relaxing and Robin was taking a nap, Gemma pulled him into her room with tears in her eyes.

“You’re doing it soon, right? Like, that’s why you’re all weird today?” Harry couldn’t help but hug her, running a hand soothingly up and down her back.

“Yeah. I’m not weird but. Yeah.”

“When?” Gemma’s voice cracked and Harry couldn’t help but fight back some tears of his own.

“I’m going to ask him tonight.” Gemma let out a little sob, sniffling as she tried to fight off the tears. “It’s not the end of the world, Gem. I’m still going to be me.”

Gemma huffed out a little laugh, running a hand through his hair. “I know. It’s just. I did some research after our talk and. You’re going to _die_ , Harry.” Gemma started crying more and Harry just kept rubbing her back, making little shushing sounds.

“I’m right here. I’ll still be right here, sis. I’m not going anywhere.”  
“What if he- What if he messes up and you die?” Gemma hiccups inbetween sobs, clutching harder at Harry. “I don’t want you to die, baby brother.”

“He knows what he’s doing, Gem. He made Liam.” Gemma snorts rather obnoxiously, shaking her head.

“It’s not the same. Liam isn’t my baby brother.” Harry holds her tighter, swaying them back and forth like she used to do for him when they were younger.

“I promise, I’ll come see you before you leave so you can see for yourself that I’m fine. Or you can come see me.” Gemma finally smiles, pulling back from Harry to rest her forehead against his.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“I love you, baby brother. Always.” Harry smiles, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you too, Gem. Always.”

***

“Honey! I’m home!” Harry heard a chuckle come from the kitchen, so he heads that’s way.

“Glad to see you made it home, love.” Louis is pouring out two glasses of sparkling grape juice. He had offered to celebrate the night with real champagne or any sort of alcohol but Harry declined, knowing full well how he wanted to bring in the new year and wanting to be totally sober for it.

“You know, I’ve always meant to ask. What does regular food taste like to you guys?” Harry picked up the glass and took a small sip, savoring the way the bubbles went down his throat.

“Uhm, not really like anything I guess? I mean, basically tastes the same but like, with a bland slash dirt flavor to it.” Louis took a sip of his drink as well as if to make a point.

“Hmm. Dirt flavored juice, my favorite!” Harry smiled the cheeziest smile he could, all teeth and dimples.

“Have I ever told you how ridiculous you are?”

“A few times, yeah.” Louis shook his head and pulled Harry in for a kiss. He started to pull back but Harry grabbed onto his hair and kept him close. He didn’t let go until he was panting for air, counter digging into his back as his boyfriend’s hips grinded against his.

“You’re killing me here, babe. _Jesus._ ” Harry nipped at his lip, grinning when Louis growled at him. “Such a fucking tease.”

“Who says I’m teasing? Boys aren’t here.” Harry nipped at Louis’ jaw playfully. “And there’s no one else to stop us.”

Louis grabbed ahold of his hips at that, pressing into them harder than usual and nearly fucking Harry against the counter.

“Is this how you wanted to ring in the new year then? With me fucking your brains out in the kitchen?” Louis’ hands traveled down to grab at Harry’s arse, squeezing the cheeks tight and pulling him closer.

“Well, there _is_ one other thing.” Harry grinned as Louis groaned, biting at his jaw and neck.

“You have five seconds to tell me or I’m just going to fuck you right here.” Louis sank his teeth in, eliciting a sharp cry from Harry as the pleasure pain mix shot straight to his dick.

“I- _oh my god-_ want you to do it!”

“Fuck you right here? My pleasure?” Louis sank his teeth into a different part of Harry’s neck, biting but not feeding. Harry just about gave in but _damn it_ , he already waited a week, he didn’t want to wait anymore.

“No. Ungh, god _yes!_ ” Louis took that as his cue, sliding a hand around to Harry’s front. “Jesus, Lou. Stop a second, please. I can’t think.”

Louis stopped what he was doing, pulling back to look at Harry questioningly. “Did I do something wrong? Oh god, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine babe, just. I want you to change me. I also want you to fuck me but I really want you to change me.” Louis’ eyes widened as he stared at Harry, shoulders stilling as he quit breathing.

“You’re serious? Right now? Tonight?” Harry nodded. “And you thought it through, for real?”

Harry nodded again, unsure if this was a good or bad thing. Suddenly, Louis’ face split and his eyes disappeared with how wide he was smiling. His teeth were on show, fangs extended and tongue coming out to trace the tips of them.

“Fuck yes, Harry! This is amazing!” Harry thought Louis would protest more but he was already pushing him back against the counter, hand moving firmly over Harry’s jeans. “Oh god, I will but can I feed from you first? I miss your taste.” Louis licked along Harry’s neck as if to make a point.

“Yeah, take all you want. Not like I’ll be needing it.” Louis laughs in delight, piercing Harry’s skin and taking a few mouthfuls of blood.

“I’m taking you up on that.” Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s mouth, pushing his tongue in to tangle with Harry’s. Harry lets the feeling of his boyfriend invading his body take over, trying not to be too revolted by the taste of blood. After all, that’s something he’s going to have to get used to.

“You remember how I said it works, right?” Harry mumbles out a yes, muffled as it is by Louis’ lips. “Do you want the blood now or right before? Also, any requests? What way have you always dreamed of dying?”

Harry chuckles nervously, the casual talk of his death a bit unnerving. “Uhm, I dunno. I guess just quick? And don’t tell me, just… do it. But wait until after I get off please.”

Louis laughs, nuzzling into Harry’s neck. “Of course, what kind of brute do you think I am? Depriving a man of his orgasm before he dies. Sheesh.”

“You know, that’s much funnier when I don’t know that you changed Liam.” A very unnecessary flare of jealousy takes Harry by surprise. He was joking but the thought does sort of worry him.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, love. I wasn’t involved with Liam when I changed him. There were no orgasms in that exchange.” The jealousy dies down a bit, all but going completely out. “Besides,” Louis kisses him soft, planting a little kiss on Harry’s nose when he’s done. “I’m involved with you now, who cares about Liam? Especially when we’re about to get our forever after.”

Harry can’t help but smile again, the jealousy all gone.

“Now. Do you want my blood now or later?” Right, Harry kind of forgot to answer that part.

“Uhm, now I guess. So we won’t have to worry about it later.” Louis pulls back to look through the kitchen, coming back to stand in front of Harry with a rather large knife in his hand. “Louis?”

“Don’t worry, love. I’m not going to use it on you.” That… really doesn’t make him feel any better. I could use my teeth but this will be a cleaner cut. And it’s silver so the wound will stay open longer.”

Harry grimaces at the thought, still a bit weary. “Why do you even have that lying around?”

“Reasons.” Louis shrugs. “Ready?”

Harry barely manages to say yes before Louis is bringing the knife to his skin. There’s a soft sizzle as the skin tears, blood dropping out. Louis hisses in pain, throwing the knife across the kitchen and into the sink when the cut is done.

“Fuck, forgot how much that hurt.” Harry looks up to Louis’ face, taken aback by the sight. His fangs have cut through his lips and his pupils are blown, a small ring of blue with red flecks visible. “C’mon, love. I know it’s not the most glamorous but, still up to you.”

Louis presses against Harry’s front, elbow bent and bleeding wrist right in front of his mouth. It smells like rust and salt with a hint of something else. Normally, the smell of blood would turn Harry’s stomach when presented so close and obvious but he swallows the feeling down. He’s doing this for Louis, for _them._

Harry leans forward, closing his mouth around the cut, fighting back the initial urge to gag. It’s not so bad after getting used to, the liquid warm and smooth as it glides down his throat. His hands come up to pull Louis’ arm closer, the taste becoming addicting.

Louis lets out a little whimper, steadying himself on the counter behind Harry and starts grinding his hips against his. His cock is the hardest it’s been all night and soon Louis starts moaning, resting his head on the other side of his arm.

“Fuck, love that feels so good.” Louis slurs out. Harry pulls back, more than aware of the wetness still on his mouth and dribbling down his chin. “Look so good covered in my blood.”

Louis pulls his arm back then, leaning forward to get a taste of his own blood from Harry’s mouth. He pulls back to let Harry breathe, pulling his shirt over his head. He lets his wrist drag along Harry’s ribs as he pulls the cloth off, throwing it over to the side.

Louis’ eyes trail up the mark of blood, wetting his lips and dropping to his knees. He nuzzles into Harry’s hip, licking the soft skin there and bites him, keeping Harry steady as he pulls blood out and into his mouth.

Harry moans, sliding his hand into Louis’ hair to ground himself. Louis gets to work on Harry’s jeans, undoing the button and fly and in record time, they’re off and discarded.

“Please, Lou, I’m dying up here.” Harry means the fact that he’s as hard as a rock and has no idea how there’s blood left for Louis that’s not in his dick.

Louis, on the other hand, just leans up and smirks. “That’s the idea, love.”

Harry’s dick twitches so hard his knees tremble and he can’t help but let out a loud, unabashed moan.

Louis takes mercy on him then, taking him into his mouth and getting to work, one hand steadying his dick while the other pushes in on the bite mark, pushing more blood out. All it takes is a few times of hitting the back of Louis’ throat and Harry’s a goner, shooting hard and curled over as he fucks into Louis’ throat.

“Oh my god, Lou. _Lou._ ” Louis pets his hip through the orgasm, keeping him in his mouth till he’s done and verging on sensitive.

Louis pulls off with a pop, biting into Harry’s other hip. At this rate, Harry feels like he’ll never recover. Every bite sends a zing of arousal through him and even after having an orgasm he can feel his dick trying to take interest. It doesn’t though, just stays sort of half hard, bobbing each time Louis takes a pull of blood.

“Said I was gonna take as much as I wanted, didn’t I?” Harry swats at Louis hand, dragging him up to kiss him. The taste of his blood mixes with Louis’ and it’s not near as good. He didn’t have a problem with it before because he didn’t really have a comparison but now he just wants to taste all Louis.

He reaches for Louis’ arm, hoping the cut is still open. It is, apparently thanks to the silver, though the flow isn’t near as quick. He puts his mouth on it, biting down around the cut just to get a feel of it. The action forces out a lot more than he expected and it nearly gags him but he takes it in stride, swallowing it little by little.

“Oh, fuck, Harry. Jesus Christ that feels so good.” Harry brings a hand down to Louis’ sweats, sliding it inside and wrapping it around Louis’ cock. It’s warm with how hard it is, leaking at the tip. Harry spreads the moisture around, bringing the foreskin up around the head and pulling it all the way down.

Louis moans into the quiet air around them, hips fucking into Harry’s hand as hard as he can. Harry finally drops the arm from his mouth, biting Louis on the neck.

Louis throws his head back and cries out, bucking into Harry’s fist as he comes. The front of his sweats get wetter and wetter with each spurt, a large splotch on the front by the time he’s done.

“You are going to be the death of me, Harry.”

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Louis barks out a laugh worthy of Harry’s most embarrassing.

“Yeah, you should. But first, I’m going to fuck you right over this counter.”

“How do you still have the stamina? I’m a bit wiped for now. Probably won’t be ready to go for another ten minutes.” Not that he’s complaining, like, _at all_ , but he did just have a really strong orgasm.

“Ten minutes, huh? I can think of ten minutes worth of stuff to do to you.” Louis’ eyes are nearly feral now, black with red rings around the pupil and no blue in sight. It sends a shiver down Harry’s spine and it’s all he can do not to let Louis fuck him right then and there. “But first, give me ten seconds.”

Louis winks and then he’s gone, leaving Harry’s heart racing. “One. Two. Three.” Harry counts softly, mostly to keep himself busy so he doesn’t think too much while Louis’ gone. What is he planning to do?

Harry only gets to “eight” and then Louis is back, setting a bottle of flavored lube on the counter next to him.

“Sorry that took so long. I was debating getting the vibrator I bought the other day but figured that could wait. Louis doesn’t give him time to respond, pulling him into kiss him again. If nothing else, Harry could live off Louis’ kisses forever. Which.

Harry had forgotten that Louis was going to kill him. He did say not to mention when but the thought that it could be anytime gets his heart racing again. He breathes slowly and deeply, trying to calm himself so he doesn’t ruin the night.

“Breathe, love. It’s okay.” Louis’ voice interrupts his thoughts, his non bloody arm smoothing up and down Harry’s. “Promise.”

Harry takes his word, there’s really no turning back now. It’s just nerves and really, the more he thinks about it, the less frightening it is. Just thinking he’s going to get to be with Louis forever is more than enough to finally slow his racing pulse.

“You just going to stand there?” Harry teases. “Cause I was promised ten minutes.”

Louis laughs and shakes his head, slowly turning Harry around. “Alright then.” Louis, predictably, starts off by biting Harry’s shoulder and taking some blood from there. Harry isn’t quite feeling lightheaded yet, thanks to the fact that Louis keeps spacing out his bites. He’s not licking them over and healing them though, each one leaving a stinging ache.

Arousal swarms in Harry’s belly as Louis repeats the action on the other side, hands rubbing slowly down Harry’s ribs and kneading at his hips. Louis drops to his knees then, bending Harry over the counter and palming at his cheeks. He spreads them apart, snicking his teeth on the soft skin in the middle, just below Harry’s hole.

Harry gasps in surprise as Louis gets close to cutting open his most sensitive part but sighs in relief when his tongue soothes over the stinging. His hands clench at the counter top as Louis does it again and _again_ never actually putting his tongue on his rim.

“Lou, _please_.” It’s barely a whisper at this point but Louis hears him. His hands run soothingly up and down Harry’s thighs, distracting him from the teasing. Harry yelps and tries to get away from Louis’ fangs when the vampire sinks his teeth into the meaty cheeks of his bum. “What the hell! That’s not what I meant!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, love. Could you pass me the lube, please?” Louis asks casually as if he isn’t ignoring Harry’s request to tongue fuck him. Harry snags the bottle and nearly throws it at his boyfriend, ignoring the snicker he hears behind him.

A couple seconds later and Louis’ tongue is on him, licking around his puckered skin with such sure strokes that Harry feels his knees buckle. Louis pushes him harder against the counter, finally bringing a couple of lube slicked fingers up to press against his rim.

“Fuck. Please don’t stop, Louis, _please._ ” Harry whimpers and pants, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. Louis plunges both fingers in, straight down to the second knuckle and Harry cries out, hips digging into the counter. “Oh my god, Lou!   _Yes!_ ” Louis fucks into him fast and hard, nailing his prostate on every other thrust. He bites into the flesh of his bum again, effectively getting Harry harder as he drinks.

Louis’ tongue adds into the mix and Harry throws himself down on the counter, burying his face in his arms and wailing out.

“Oh my fucking god!” Harry screams out. Louis pushes in farther, determined to get his tongue in as far as it can go.

Harry can feel the way he’s getting harder, fucking into the cabinets and close to tears with how frustrated he is. “Just fuck me!” It’s by no means dignified but the only thing Harry can focus on now, the thought of Louis splitting him open.

“Thought you wanted to wait?” Thankfully he’s not teasing, much, but it still makes Harry whine, reaching behind himself blindly and searching for Louis.

“Don’t care, fuck me now. _Jesus!_ ” Harry hisses as Louis slips in a third finger, rubbing painfully slow over his prostate. “Get your cock in me, please. For the love of god, get your dick in me now and _fuck me_.”

Louis slips his fingers out, nicking his teeth against Harry’s skin one last time before sliding up and wrapping both arms around Harry’s waist. “Like this? Or do you want to turn around?”

The way they are would definitely lend to the animalistic feel of the night, how raw and loaded everything is. It’s the last fuck he gets before he dies though, so. “I want to see your face.”

Louis turns him around and lifts him on the counter, leaving just enough of his bum off for Louis to get to him easily. He slicks up his cock with the lube, throwing Harry’s legs over his shoulders and wasting no time on pushing in.

They both cry out at the feeling of Harry clenching around Louis, the angle he’s in letting Louis slide in deep. Harry lets out a mixture of whimpers and moans as Louis pounds into him. His body aches and stings all over from the unhealed bites, reminding Harry over and over again of just who he’s doing this for.

“God, I love the way you feel. So.. _tight._ ” Louis pounds into him harder, nearly folding him in half as he leans down to bite into Harry’s neck again. His skin tears as Louis’ teeth move with the thrusts, opening the wounds wider and letting blood spill down his collarbone.

“So messy.” Harry teases, letting out a cry of pain when Louis pulls harder and lets more blood spill. It’s by far the roughest Louis has ever been with him but he thinks the idea of Harry being a vampire has gotten the older boy worked up. Plus, it’s not like he’s going to _die_ from this.

Harry lets out a laugh, a quick change of position nearly making him see stars. Louis is holding him up against the fridge now, the sound of metal and the few food items rattling as he thrusts harder into him.

“I’m getting a bit, _uh_ , light headed babe. Too much.” Louis licks the tears on his throat until the heal up, the punctures gone but the blood still there. At least that takes care of him losing more blood.

Louis finally wraps a hand around Harry’s cock, stripping it fast as his thrusts speed up. Harry can’t help but let Louis hold all his weight, going putty in his arms as pleasure takes over his entire body.

He’s crying out before he knows it, slicking up their bellies as he comes. Louis curses loudly, tightening his grip on Harry as he slams into him a couple more times. He spills into Harry, resting his head on his chest while Harry catches his breath.

Louis finally loosens his grip, sliding out of Harry and helping him stand again. His legs are weak and his whole body aches so Louis supports him as he walks them to the bathroom.

Harry sits down on the toilet while Louis runs a bath, gratefully accepting Louis’ hand to help him in. They’re both quiet, relaxing as Louis washes away the sweat and blood, leaving occasional kisses on the marks left on Harry’s back and neck.

Finally, Louis pulls him out and dries him off with all the reverence of a servant to his king, bundling him up and walking them to their room. Harry lays down on the bed, completely content and relaxed.

“That was amazing, Lou. Bit achey still and it feels like a million paper cuts everywhere but. amazing. Thank you.”

Louis rolls on top of him, fitting neatly between his legs and kissing him. There’s no heat to it, just a soft, slow dance of lips. It really is the perfect end to the night. Harry could die right now and be happy. He thinks maybe that’s the point.

“Hey, Lou?” Louis pulls back to look at him, eyes a bright red and lips swollen. “I love you.”

Louis smiles a soft smile, one Harry knows is meant just for him. Louis’ hands come up to cup his face on either side, kissing him again until he’s desperate for air. Louis nuzzles at his hair, placing a kiss just under his ear. It tickles and Harry fights back the urge to giggle.

“I love you, too, Harry.” Harry’s heart feels too big for his chest and he smiles.

There’s a cracking of bones flooding his ears and then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thank you to every single one of you who read, gave kudos, left comments, whatever. I enjoy every bit of it and you guys make me smile! I really really hope you enjoyed it and will maybe go check out some of my other stuff? They're not near as long :3
> 
> also, come by my tumblr and [say hi!](http://www.loudippedincaramel.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
